Dragonball AS (Argula's Story)
by Instaquarius
Summary: My Dragonball Story featuring my main OC Argula. Shes a young female Saiyan born one year before Kakarot/Goku was, and sent to Planet Namek because of a bet her mother, Matoto made against King Vegeta that Argula; born with a power level of 1 would be able to kill the namekian slugs in one years time. Her adoptive father is Nail who takes Argula in as his child when he finds her
1. The oncoming threat!

**Title:** Dragonball AS: Chapter 1-The Looming Threat  
 **Fandom:** Dragonball  
 **Characters:** Frieza, Zarbon, Cui, Nail, Argula (Neris)  
 **Ratings:** T for Teen  
 **Authors Note:** This takes place sorta in between the Saiyan Saga and Frieza Saga (tho I guess technically more-so the Saiyan Saga, as its when Vegeta and Nappa first arrive on Earth) Argula goes by the name of Neris on Namek, since she was just a baby when she landed there and no one knew her actual name (think of it as how Gokus real name is Kakarot but he goes by the name of 'Goku' or 'Son Goku' on Earth)  
 **Word Count:** 1121

ZZT! ZZT! Friezas scouter seemed to regain life as it started picking up a transmission communication. Frieza pushed a button on the side and saw it was coming from Nappa and Vegeta.

""Earth" was it? How promising." Vegeta gloated.

"Hey Vegeta! We should greet hello to these little insects."

A sound of a huge explosion erupted through the scouters.

"Oh good, the monkeys found us another planet to conquer it sounds like!"

"Whahaha! Did you see that Vegeta?! I greeted them a little too warming of a greeting didn't I?!"

"You idiot Nappa! Did you forget why we came here for?! You'll reduce the resale of this dustball if you keep nonchalantly blowing things up!"

"Oh! Good point! And before we sell this thing, we need to find those balls things we're looking for to grant our wish!"

"They're called "dragonballs" Nappa, The one who killed Raditz will know where they are."

"A dragons _what?!_ What the hell are these monkeys talking about now?" Frieza said sounding irritated, yet also intrigued. They seemed to have been of some significance if Vegeta of all things was scolding Nappa for possibly destroying them.

"And if it turns out one of those balls was around here, we may have to forget about our wish for eternal youth. Thanks to your stupid greeting!"

"Agh! You're so right! I wasn't thinking! Sorry Vegeta!"

"Whatever. Just search for the highest reading on this planet Nappa, he'll definitely have to be the one who killed Raditz. Unless it was Kakarots _son_ …"

"Hm!? These "dragonballs" have the ability to grant wishes huh? Where on earth did those two learn of such a thing. Of course I'm not surprised Raditz is dead, he was always the weakest among those filthy monkeys.. I wouldn't have believed it myself if it didn't sound that important to them…And of course Vegeta would want to get his mitts on them, to attain eternal youth. Probably thinking of turning traitor on me, that little ingrate." Frieza said, still listening in while being sure Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't overhear him on his own scouter.

"Vegeta! I see something strange over there! I'm getting readings well over a thousand! But how can that be in such a backwater place such as this?!"

"Don't worry about them Nappa, they're no threat to us, just keep looking for the one with the highest reading…" Vegeta said while glancing around. "-There! Two power readings! And they're very close to each other! Let's go Nappa and pay our new friends a visit!"

Sound of flying and wind whipping by.

"Ah! That voice! So you're the one who killed Raditz!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh did Raditz not tell you? This thing on our faces also acts as a transmitter. That's how we found about earth, and your dragonballs."

"He's a namekian Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed.

"I suppose so, guess it's no wonder then thats how Raditz up and got himself killed. What an idiot" Vegeta said sounding not so impressed at all.

"...Namekian, wha..?"

"Whoah! Piccolo I didn't know your an alien too!?"

"R-Really Mr. Piccolo?"

"They say these slimy gastropods possesses strange powers even beyond their extraordinary fighting skills, including _sorcery_! So you're the ones who made these dragonballs aren't you?!" Vegeta replied, obviously all too thrilled to have a challenge at last. Frieza pondered this for a while, putting a hand to his chin. What were those monkeys going on about now?

"Is something the matter, Lord Frieza?" asked Zarbon, noticing his emperor looking inquisitive and wondering why was he talking to himself all of a sudden.

"It seems Vegeta and his crew learned something interesting since they've been away. Apparently they found out about these things called "dragonballs" which have an ability to grant wishes. It seems like it's worth investigating… Cui! Hurry up and find the planet of those namekian slugs right this instant!"

"Y-Yes sir!" said Cui, as he quickly got to the controls to pull up the coordinates and map of the whole galaxy to find the planet.

"If Vegeta thinks he can one up me, I'll just go and attain my OWN wish before he does. For IMMORTALITY!"

"That's a splendid idea Lord Frieza!" Zarbon replied happily.

"Yes your lordship, we'll find that Planet Namek in no time!"

"I sure hope so, before Vegeta gets his hands on the ones on this "Earth" anyways."

Cui continued scanning the digital map of outer space, a few minutes later he finally spotted the planet called Namek. "Sir! I've picked up a reading! Planet Nameks bearing SU83 9045YX sir!"

"Good, go tell the others to get my ship ready. Let's go pay this "Planet Namek" a visit shall we?" Frieza floated over to an open window in his chair, staring out into the sea of black, as he heard at least a hundred footsteps behind him hurrying off into the open hallway to the hangar where all the spaceships were resting, to get fuel or simply for maintenance purposes. The group then headed towards the largest room in the hangar where Friezas ship waited and they all hurried inside to get it prepared. Within an hour, they got Friezas ship prepped, and after another half for Frieza to enter, along with his 2 right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria, as well as a handful of soldiers, they began to head for Planet Namek.

Meanwhile, on Namek, a young female saiyan was busy training with Nail, in order to help him defend Namek and all of its citizens. Neris threw several hard and fast punches at the older Namekian as he blocked her hits with an open palm one-handed, the other he held behind his back. "Very good Neris! You're getting better and better!" Neris grinned.

"Thank you papa!" She smiled, happily, throwing a few kicks at him and working to increase her speed just a little more. Wanting to make him proud of her. Nail zipped behind Neris, and she fired a Mystic Flasher at him, tho it was still incomplete, and Nail easily dodged the ki blast. Neris spun around, and threw a karate chop aiming at Nails neck, to which he grabbed her hand, twisting her arm behind her back. "Owie!"

"Sorry Neris." Nail panicked releasing her, not wanting to harm her. "Looks like you lost again." Neris pouted. Nail gently put a hand to her head, ruffling her long black spiky curly hair. "Come on, it's time for you to have your lunch. Let's go home."

"Okay!" Neris beamed as she followed him. It was a day just like any other, normal and peaceful. Little did she realize the looming threat that was on their way there...


	2. I'm a saiyan!

It had been about 12 days since Frieza and his men left the Frieza planet 79. Soon enough- planet Namek was finally within sights of their ship.

"We've arrived at your destination Lord Frieza! Preparing for landing!"

"Thank you Appule." Frieza said, already he could feel the excitement of finally attaining immortality, just within reach. He could already imagine how glorious it would be to be able to live forever, conquer as many planets as he could ever wanted, finally living without fear of the legendary Super Saiyan ever showing up again…

 _I wonder what Cooler would say if he finds out his little brother was immortal. Ohohoho! I can already his imagine his prick ass face expression when he hears this!_

Frieza was almost giddy at the thought. Then he started to imagine what his father or mother say, about him getting immortality. _Oooh! They're going to be so proud!_ Frieza could feel the turbulence as the spaceship entered Nameks atmosphere as they prepared for landing.

"Oh look we have visitors! They must be tourists!" Ocari exclaimed. Ocari was a namekian child, standing at about 3 feet tall only. A few handful of other Namekians began to gather around the landing spot to greet their new guests. Xylo however, kept his distance, sensing something was wrong with this new ship. An evil kind of energy…

"Wait! Everyone, stay back!" Xylo cried out rushing by their side, guarding the others.

The giant circular ships landing gears began to extend out of the ships hull as dust and a cloud of smoke covered the namekians as the ship gently landed on the blue grass below. The entrance to the ship slowly began to open and Frieza, still in his little chair. Followed by his soldiers and Zarbon and Dodoria standing side by side next to Frieza, they began to emerge from the ship.

Xylo suddenly found himself unable to move as he felt the immense evil ki coming from the strange alien inside the floating chair. _Who the hell was he?!_

"Greetings travellers! Welcome to Namek!" Ocari said welcomingly and completely oblivious. Frieza smiled.

"Oh good! You speak our language, my, how I just adore children! How wonderful! My name is Frieza, and I want to collect your dragonballs, do you happen to know where they are?"

"The dragonballs are for great heroes only.. We give them to them as a sign of peace and trust!" Xylo growled standing firmly in front of Ocari.

"Oh? Well I'm something of a great hero myself you know! I like to purge planets of its inhabitants and then sell them off to the highest bidder!"

"You..What?!"

"Oh, like this." Frieza raised his finger, as he death beams some random Namekian who was standing right next to Xylophone right through the heart killing him instantly.

"You...You monster!"

Ocari screamed as he grabbed onto Xylos leg terrified.

"Now then, you were saying about the dragonballs? Are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to kill someone else to make you obey me? All things considered I am trying to be patient with you, you know?"

"Y-You bastard…!" Alsetto gritted his teeth in anger and charged at Frieza.

"ALSETTO NO!" Xylo screamed out, trying to stop him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, when will you ever learn? Dodoria?"

"With pleasure my Lord." Dodoria smirked cracking his knuckles. Alsetto threw a punch towards Dodoria who grabbed his arm easily and them blasted him through the chest with a ki blast, making a huge hole in his abdomen killing him.

"A-Ah…!" Xylo cried out in shock, visibly trembling in fear. "F..Fine..I'll talk..just _please.._ Leave us in peace!"

"There now! Was that really so hard?"

"Grrr...The maker of the dragonballs is our Great Elder Guru of this planet..There are 7 elders. Each one delegated to guard one of the 7 dragonballs. If you want to obtain one, you must have a contest of strength and wit, or explain the reasons for your desire. Then, only after you are deemed worthy by each and every one of the seven elders may you possess all the balls and get your wish."

"Oh I see! Well it seems I have mastered your so called contest of strength wouldn't you say?" Frieza said, swishing his tail towards that of his dead comrades. "May you please, show me to the first dragonball so I may attain it for my wish for immortality?"

"..! For such a selfish thing..is that why you have killed my brethren?"

"Ohohoho! Yes, and unless you want to be next, it would be wise if you told us where this dragonball is! I am losing my patience with you!"

"You fiend! I'll never tell you!"

Frieza sighed, death beaming him too through the chest killing him. Then it was just little Ocari left. Ocari was on the ground sitting on his butt as he started to tear up out of fear. "W- WAAAAAAAAAH! S-SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Ocari screamed as he began to run away. Frieza thought about killing him, then smiled as he started to follow the little guy. Turning his head, he turned to his other soldiers demanding they explore the rest of the planet and try and find the other 6 dragonballs while he, Dodoria and Zarbon continued to follow after Ocari, hoping he will lead them to the first elder and attain their first Ball. The soldiers then began to split up from Frieza and his men.

Elsewhere, Neris sat alone with 2 other Namekian children, teaching them how to write their names in the dirt with a stick in the Namekian language. Suddenly, she could feel the presence of strong evil energies approaching her. "Huh?" She looked up, startling the others.

"Whats wrong Neris?" Cello asked. They still didn't know how to sense ki yet, being so young still. Neris began to stand. "Cello, Oboe! I want you two to get as far away from here as possible understand?! Get to somewhere safe. NOW!"

"B-But why?" Oboe asked now. Starting to get scared now. Why was Neris telling them to leave?

Just then, Raspberry appeared in front of the trio looking surprised.

"Wha- A saiyan?! What's a Saiyan doing here of all places!?" Raspberry asked, frightened, remembering the ones from Planet Vegeta before Frieza had blown it up. He started to wonder if he could even win this fight...

"?!" Neris looked around, wondering who he was talking to, then pointed to herself when she saw no one else around besides Cello and Oboe. "Um.? Do you mean me…? What's a saiyan? Is that edible?"

"Are..you retarded?" Raspberry asked flabbergasted.

Neries continued to stare at him confused what was he talking about. Then, as if remembering the kids were there and sensing the evil energy emitting from him she got in a fighting stance. "Well, whatever I am! You need to leave this place! Papa told me, all evil doers need to be put down, for the safety of Namek!"

 _Does she really not know what she is…? Frieza will have my head if I run away tho._

Raspberry then raised his arm where his blaster was mounted to it.

Oboe and Cello stared off. "Y-You can do it Neris! Kick his butt!"


	3. The first Dragonball

For a while, no one moved as both were waiting for the other to attack first. Over a thousand questions were going through Neris' mind. _What's a saiyan? Is that why I'm so different from everyone else? Did papa know about this…? What about Grandpa Guru?_

Neris was so distracted with her own questions she didn't seem to notice a large ki blast coming from Raspberrys blaster heading right for her as it smashed itself right into Neris' face knocking her flat on the ground. Cello and Oboe screamed for her to get back up. Neris sat back up while holding her nose as it started to bleed. "Oww, hey that's cheating!"

"Yeah you big fat cheater!" Cello yelled at him.

"Meanie head!" Oboe shouted too getting mad.

Neris angrily started to increase her ki, which Raspberry picked up immediately on his scouter and read the reading to be about 980. Then the fear on Raspberry's face went away almost instantly when he realized he was actually a bit stronger than her. "Hey aren't saiyans supposed to be strong? Maybe I can win this!"

"I'm not a saiyan! I don't even know what those are!" Neris yelled, throwing a ki blast to the ground to kick up a cloud of dust then hurriedly, she grabbed both Cello and Oboe and started to fly off with them.

Raspberry coughed as the dust surrounded him, then he saw their power reading as they began flying farther and farther away from him. He grabbed the arm where the blaster was and fired. Neris, senses and sees the ki blast coming right at Cello, and pulls him up and Oboe and takes the blast instead while protecting the two Namekian children. "AUGH!"

"Neris, NO!" Cello cried out worried.

"I'm..fine...get outta here!" She cried out, wincing in pain and shoves them away. "Get..Papa…!"

"What about you?" Oboe asked worried as he got pushed and started flying.

"I'll see if I can hold him off 'til Papa gets here… now hurry!" Neris yelled as she got blasted with another ki blast, and still protecting them both. Raspberry laughed as he saw her power level depleting and fast. He continued to fire at her, as Neris continued just taking the hits trying to buy time for the Namekian kids to get away, her back seething.

"P-Please don't die…!" Cello yelled, grabbing Oboes hand and began flying as fast as they could away from the two. Neris smiled as she took another especially big hit. She plummeted to the ground and crashed there. Grimacing, she slowly stood up as Raspberry began to approach her, wondering if he'd get a raise for eliminating a saiyan all by himself. Neris was breathing heavily as she casted aside her long vest, that resembled Nails jacket closely. Her tail twitching in excitement. Even tho she knew she was in trouble, some part of her was excited for the fight, and she could feel her body trembling.

"..?! Why are you smiling, have you given up hope?" Raspberry taunted. Then he got nervous thinking maybe she was just hiding her true power.

But the truth was, Neris had no idea why she was getting this excited. Even though she was driven to a corner, her saiyan blood was boiling over in anticipation for this then tore off her long blue vest that resembled Nails and then along with the white shirt revealing her breasts. "Alright now let's get serious!"

Raspberrys' eyes bugged out of his skull when he sees the voluptuous boobies right in front of him as a waterfall of blood poured from his nose and his bottom jaw crashed right into the ground. "W..W-WH…!?"

Neris wasted no time in attack Raspberry, her attacks landing faster and harder as Raspbery was distracted staring at Neris' chest in shock. Each time he tried to attack back, Neris would get right in front of face so he'd end up distracted all over again and vulnerable to another attack by her as she used the Mystic Flasher to finish him off.

Meanwhile,Cello and Oboe were still flying in search of Nail who'd gone off planet to gather food for Neris. As they were flying they then spot Ocari running with all his might 'til he reached a Namekian village. Behind Ocari were Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Even high in the sky they could sense the immense evil energy coming from Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria then notices the two Namekian children. "Whats the matter?" said Frieza.

"Oh, nothing my Lord I just see two little BUGS up over there."

"Let's make an example of them, can we Lord Frieza?"

"No! Please!" Ocari cried as he got to the Elder in that village.

"Oh hello, you must be the Elder of this village. Can you please give me your dragonball?"

"N-No!"

Frieza sighs. "Zarbon?"

"With pleasure my Lord." Zarbon flew up to Oboe and kicked his head clean off.

"A-AAaAAh..!" Cello screamed in terror.

"You demon! I'll never give it to you!"

"Dodoria?"

Dodoria then also flies and grabs Cello by the head, squeezing 'til it popped like a balloon.

"Now will you tell us where the ball is? I've shown you great strength like that other Namekian told me. Xylophone I think I caught his name as?"

"N-No! I will never hand it to you!"

Frieza sighed again growing more and more annoyed and does an eyebeam killing the Elder. "Zarbon! Dodoria! Find me my dragonball! And kill any Namekians that get involved here!"

"Yes sir!" They say as they scatter going into every house in search of it. Many screams were heard in many of the houses as Frieza saw ki blasts explode from the houses of the Namekian houses, and many more Namekians were killed.

One Namekian who saw their Elder be murdered quickly grabbed the ball and tried to make a run for it, Dodoria sees this and impales them through the chest with his hand and grab the ball.

"Uuuuh I think this is it?" Dodoria says handing the ball to Frieza.

"Oh good they're prettier than thought they'd look-"

"What did you think they look like Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked as he also went to see the ball.

"N-Nothing!" Frieza blushed. _They must never know I was imagining the dragonballs as a dragons actual ballsack.._ "Let's just hurry up and get to the next ball!"

"Alright!"


	4. The Return of Nail

Neris breathed heavy as she stared at the charred body that was once Raspberry before her. _Who was that guy..?_ She wondered.

She tried to concentrate on finding Nails ki but realized he still wasn't back yet to the planet, when she realized she couldn't find his ki energy anywhere. She did however start to pick up on numerous more powerful energies nearby, surrounding an even larger ki that felt foreign to her and dark and scary. The likes of which she'd never even felt before.

What the..? Neris said loudly as she felt shivers go up her spine in terror, suddenly feeling paralyzed as she sensed Friezas ki and near a Namekian Village. With difficulty she then spotted the ki of a very familiar Namekian close to them that was barely alive.

Cordion slowly climbed out of some rubble of a broken down Namekian house and sees Zarbon still holding the Dragonball. "N-No…!"

Dodoria turned to him. "Oh look we missed one."

"Kill him."

Cordion growled gritting his teeth.

Neris felt the power of one of the bigger kis getting closer and closer to the one that belonged to Cordion. _R-Run...Cordion..!_ She thought in her head, while clenching her fists.

Dodoria grabbed Cordions head and began to slowly crush his skull in the palm of his hand, as Cordion screamed horribly.

Neris in terror felt Cordions ki getting smaller and smaller til it vanished completely. She felt her own ki begin to rise a little out of anger. Cordion!

Blueber was the next to pick up on Neris ki when he started to try and find the next Namekian Village. "Sir I feel a power level over there worth about 780!"

"Go deal with him. We're going after the second dragonball!"

"Sir!" Blueber said as he started to fly towards the general direction where Neris was.

Elsewhere, Nail was out in outerspace on another planet as he finished gathering the corpses of some space pigs into his spaceship (similar to the Kamicolo used to go to Earth.) "That should be enough for my little Neris for a few days. I hope Neris is behaving back on Namek. Guess I should head back." Nail said as he climbed to his ship and spoke to it in Namekian to return back home.

Neris sensed Blueber approaching her and glared still in anger. "You big jerks! Bring it on how dare you kill Cordion!" She said raising her ki more, furiously as he landed in front of her. Blueber noticed her tail swishing around and then his eyes locked on her medium sized bare breasts from her previous fight.

"Wh-!" Blueber said as his eyes bulged, not at all expecting to see that. Or the fact there was a saiyan still alive and on Namek. Neris noticed he too was distracted and got confused why everyone kept suddenly freezing up every time they saw her, but decided to take this opportunity and she charged at him, hitting him with a uppercut, then continued attacking him with a barrage of punches to his stomache sending him flying. Neris followed up with another Mystic Flasher. Which did next to nothing to the slightly stronger Blueber, plus the fact she was still injured from her fight with Raspberry.

Blueber growled as he got attacked and flew back then, remembering what Frieza would do to him if he'd failed, he began to keep Friezas voice in his head to help distract himself from Neris' chest and after catching himself, began to notice the ki Neris was emitting earlier started to shrink again after she released that ki blast. Blueber extended his hand and fired one of his own back at Neris who dove immediately to the right, just barely managing to dodge the blast as it collided with the ground, kicking up debris, rocks and dirt as well as a large cloud of dust.

Neris started gagging. Not noticing Blueber was already in front of her now as he delivers a powerful punch to her face, knocking her to the ground, then follows up with a kick to her jaw sending her to the air. He then flew high up above her and, putting both his hands together brought them down hard on her injured and burnt back sending her to the ground as she bounced off it and fell right into the Namekian waters. Blueber began to laugh as he got a bit cocky. "Wow this saiyan ain't shit!"

Blueber saw her trying to swim to the waters surface and began to rain a cascade of ki blasts at her to keep her under determined to finish her off as he thought in his head wondering if he'd get a raise or something from Frieza if he learned Blueber helped kill a saiyan. Neris struggled to dodge the onslaught as she clamped a hand to her mouth wanting to breathe. A stray ki blast then hit her in the stomach and a gush of air escaped her mouth from the pain, making her accidentally swallow water as well in her lungs. Neris smacked her hand over her mouth again and shutting her eyes, and tried once more to get to the surface but it seemed like Blueber would never stop his onslaught of ki blasts keeping her under. P...Papa…! She thought as she started to black out from having no oxygen.

Underwater, she heard what sounded like a battle going on outside, as she started losing more and more consciousness and her world began to blacken.

 _It's..nice down here..there's no pain..no nothing…_

 _What was I just doing anyways..and...where's Papa…? Why is everything so dark..?_

Neris felt herself floating in a sea of darkness, she then saw a light and then some shadowy figures both with tails just like hers. And one that had long curly hair also like hers and the shadow of a figure with her blue eyes. Who...are..you..? Neris thought as she found herself standing now, she tried to approach the shadows as they extended their arms to her.

 _...gula…_

 _Gula? What are they talking about? And why does that sound familiar.._ She'd never heard that word before.

Neris got even more confused as she tried to approach them again. Suddenly she felt a force around her belly begin to pull her back.

 _No..! I wanna meet them! Stop!_

She then felt strange warm lips touch hers and air being pushed into her body.

 _What...is…?_

FFT!

WHUMP!

Neris felt a strange pressure on her chest.

 _Ow…_

FFFT!

"...s!"

WHUMP!

FFT!

"...ris!"

 _Ow...s..stop…._

 _WHUMP!_

"...eris..! Neris!"

 _Huh?_

"Neris, don't do this to me! Please don't leave me!" said a very panicked and familiar voice.

FFT!

Suddenly a coughing began to ring through Neris ears, and she gagged coughing up water.

"NERIS!" Said the voice relieved.

More coughing.

"Sshhh..I got you Neris..Let's take you to be fixed up."

"P...Papa…?"

"Yes Neris, I got you. You're going to be alright now."

Neris tried to open her eyes, which felt like she had lead on her eyelids. She managed to open them a sliver but the sunlight hurt them. She felt herself being lifted.

 _Papa…_

Nail carried Neris to one of the Dragon clan Namekian Villages, holding her body tightly to hers. He'd restored her clothes as well with his clothes beam. His mind seathing with anger. Who was that guy and how dare he injure his precious Neris? And more importantly- why did he sense a couple tens of Namekian were now missing?

Nail recalled as he'd landed the ship near Grand Elders place and brought the food to his home at the foot of the mountain where the GEs house was resting at the top when he suddenly sensed Neris power level nearing 0. He flew to the area where he sensed his child in danger only to be greeted with the sight of a strange blue man with long white hair and a beard and mustache, blasting the waters with a barrage of ki blasts. In anger, Nail had caught the man by surprise when he delivered a powerful knee to the center of the mans back to stop his attacks and then do his chop to the neck knocking the mans head clean off his shoulders. Nail had then dove into the waters in search of Neris, and saw she'd fallen to the very bottom of the deep oceans and saw she was badly burned and wasn't breathing. He'd immediately grabbed her and began to perform CPR on her to restore her breathing.

Nail had then tightened his grip on her.

"I'm so sorry Neris...I should have been here."

Nail reached the dragon clans village where he was greeted by Dende and Cargo.

"Nail! What's wrong with Neris?" Dende said worried. Whom immediately flew up to his height and began healing her wounds.

"I don't know.. Some strange alien was attacking her.. Why do I feel so many namekians vanishing? And this power…" Neris furrowed his brow as he sensed an incredibly powerful ki reach yet another village and another set of Namekians had suddenly vanished. Nail frowned sensing their planet could be in danger again. He had no time to ponder this however as Neris finally began to stir and regain consciousness as her wounds healed. She began to open her blue eyes as she looked right up into Nails face.

"Papa..You came back.." Neris smiled, Nail couldn't help but smile back and then realized she felt like her power level had increased dramatically. Increasing from 1,000 to 4,530.

"Neris, are you alright?"

"Yes Papa, now that you're here. Papa who were those strangers?"

"I don't know.. But we need to warn the Grand Elder. And then find out what these aliens want from us."

"Okay Papa.."


	5. The Arrival on Namek

We started flying for what seemed like hours. Neris wondered why she felt a little stronger than before and she looked at her 'papa' Nail who was flying right besides her.

"Papa? What's a sa..ee..yan?"

"Where did you hear that from Neris?"

"The guy before the weird blue guy called me that. And then so did the blue one. That's what they kept calling me and looking surprised, but what is a sai-ee-yan? Is that why I dont have green skin like you papa? Or can't stretch my arms and stuff like you can? Or regrow limbs? And have a tail?" Neris asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

For a while Nail said nothing, contemplating whether now would be the best time to tell her she was an alien. He reminisced back to the day, when he himself was still a child and the day he'd found her as a baby, and brought her to Elder Guru to ask what she was and he suggested he train her. Not even Guru knew what she was but only said the tales he'd heard that the saiyans were a warrior race, and that was why he told Nail to take her in. To help defend Namek alongside him.

"I don't know much about the saiyans either...but yes..that is what you are. The saiyans are a warrior race. But thats all we know about them."

"Warrior race?" Neris repeated. "So kinda like your the only warrior Namekian papa?" Neris asked intrigued.

"Well….yes I suppose you can say that. But that's about all we know. We heard...a year after you arrived here that the planet of saiyans was wiped out by a meteorite."

"Oh..That's sad…" Neris said pouting, and somewhat disappointed she may never meet another saiyan and learn more about herself.

Soon, enough about 3 minutes after they finished talking that they spotted Guru's house. Nail made a head dive, landing squarely in front of his front door. With Neris landing moments after behind him. The door opened and they both stepped inside, then onto a platform which floated and brought them up to the second floor where Guru sat on his chair.

"Elder Guru! We have urgent news to tell you! Namek is under attack by some strange aliens and they've already wiped out two of our villages!" Nail yelled.

"What do we do grandpa Guru?" Neris nervously asked.

Guru said nothing, as he concentrated his telepathic powers, sensing the aliens flying around Namek for the 3rd dragonball. "Neris come over here. I shall unlock your hidden potential."

"Huh? What do you mean grandpa?" Neris asked, tilting her said to the side puzzled.

"He means he can make you even stronger than you are right now. He's done it to me before, about when you were around 5 years old." Nail added matter-of-factly.

"Oh okay, you're so cool Papa" Neris smiled then walked over to Guru's side. "Is there anything I need to do grandpa? Like rituals or something?"

Guru laughed, "No Neris, just stand there and stay calm okay?" He then moved his large hand over her head grabbing it. And within seconds Neris felt a huge surge of power rush through her as Guru reached far into her subconscious tapping into her hidden power.

Nail sensed her power go from 4,530 to 22,650

"This is amazing Grandpa! I feel like I can take on anyone now!" Neris said staring ather hands as her white aura continued to envelop her.

Nail smiled back proud of her.

"Go and help protect Namek young Neris."

"Okay!"

Elsewhere, Frieza and his gang had finally wiped out the 3rd Namekian Village and attained their third dragonball, and were on the way to the fourth village.

"I can't believe we're almost already halfway to getting my wish, feels like we've been on this rock for half a year." said Zarbon as he carried two of the dragonballs they'd stolen with Dodoria carrying the third.

"Yes, but uh, hasn't it only been about a week since we got here? Maybe we shouldn't have killed that one Namekian from that first village, we would have found the first dragonball much sooner."

"Yes but well that's the breaks. If these damn slugs had listened to me and just given it to me I wouldn't have had to already kill a quarter of their puny useless race the maggots."

Neris began to turn towards Nail and the direction of the platform to bring them back down to the first floor and grabbed her shirt again ready to tear it off again. "Let's go kick those buttheads to the ground Papa!"

"Neris what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm doing what you always do Papa when you're about to fight?"

"Neris we've talked about this. You need to cover up those tumor things on your chest. They might be contagious and cancerous!"

"But Papa you always remove your jacket all the time! Why can't I?!"

"Because I said so that's why! Now don't talk back to your papa!"

Neris pouted her feelings hurt. "Yes Papa…" _I was only trying to be like you..._

Frieza finally then reached the 4th Namekian Village. At that exact same time, another spaceship had landed on Namek. Very much resembling the one Kamicolo built and used to land on Earth. Krillin and Gohan walked out of the ship and looked around.

"Hey Krillin. This looks a lot like the place where Mr. Piccolo trained me."

"Yeah actually- that mountainous area where we fought the Saiyans right? I wonder if Piccolo picked that place instinctively 'cuz he felt that he looked like "home.""

"OH SURE, WHY DON'T YOU FELLOWS JUST MOSY OUT HERE WHY DON'T CHA!? DON'T FORGET YOUR LAWN CHAIRS!" Bulma screamed at them from behind angrily, her hands gripped into tight little fists at her sides.

"Oh pipe down Bulma! Popo said the Namekians were a gentle race! What's your problem anyways? You on your period or something?

Bulma quickly wacked Krillin upside his bald head knocking his baseball cap off and onto the blue grassy ground below.

"OW!" That hurt!" Krillin said putting his arms on his head. It didn't actually hurt him, but it did startle the crap out of him.

"Sheesh! Let's just hurry up and go find the dragonballs damnit and get the hell off this place." Bulma said pulling out her dragon radar from her back pocket and pushing the button on the top of it once to turn it on.

"W-Wow..what's her deal Gohan?" Krillin whispered into Gohans ear.

"I-I don't know… maybe she's just jealous we got off the ship first?" It was just then that Gohan sensed two ki signatures heading their way. Meanwhile on the Radar it finally showed a set of 3 dragonballs meeting up with a fourth.

"Huh? That's weird, is someone else here collecting the dragonballs too?"

"Uuuh, guys? There's some strong kis heading this way." Gohan said pointing in the direction of where they're coming from.

"Maybe it's more namekians? They must be the ones also who have the dragonballs."

"I don't know Krillin. They feel pretty evil to me…."

"Oh wow you're right. These don't feel like Namekian chi."

"Oh come on! Piccolo was evil! Maybe all Namekians feel kinda evil too?"

"Y-Yeah you're right Bulma, maybe we're just worrying about nothing! Hahaha…" Krilin laughed nervously.

Just then, the spaceship of Vegeta came flying overhead.

"Hey guys look! Isn't that spaceship kinda look like the one Vegeta escaped on when we fought on earth?" Gohan said pointing right at the sky with his teeny little arms.

Krillin looked in the direction Gohan was pointing and felt a chill go right up his spine. The same way he felt as well when Vegeta and Nappa first appeared in front of them on Earth.

"G-GOHAN RUN! WE NEED TO HIDE! NOW!"


	6. Someone like me?

Krillin quickly grabbed Gohan and Bulma by the wrist and quickly hid behind the nearest and largest boulder they could. The two ki signatures Gohan had noticed then came towards their location and spotted their spaceship.

"Huh? Must be tourists. What a weird ass spaceship."

"Where ever those weird tourists are, let's give them a warm welcome under Lord Frieza! Blow up their ship!"

"Sure!" One of the aliens prepared his blaster, firing an enormous ki blast thru the windshield of the ship and destroying the engine.

"NOO! Our ship! You jerks are going to pay for that!"

"These jerks are nothing Gohan! Let's beat them!" Krillin while finaly showing themselves and Gohan followed.

"Hey, did you hear that? The midgets think they can beat us!"

"Haha yeah. "We're nothing" like Death is not neither!"

Gohan and Krillin started to increase their ki dramatically.

"What the-!? Th-That's too high!"

Both boys then after imaged and with one hit a piece they knocked the two aliens flying and bouncing off another, killing them instantly.

Elsewhere, amidst Nail and Neris' arguing they sensed Frieza had now reached the 4th village.

"! P-Papa..! More aliens..! That way…! And it's..not that far from a Namekian village. Where Dende and Cargo live." Neris said suddenly forgetting what they were arguing about as she stared in that general direction suddenly. Just then as well, from one of them.. She felt a very similar ki signature matching her own.

"You're right Neris." Nail agreed sensing the same kind of ki energy as Neris'. Could there be more saiyans arriving on Namek? Then he spotted that of Vegetas also somewhat close by, and that of Cuis approaching his.

"P-Papa..! What could this mean? Why do I feel so much energy that kinda feels like my own?"

"Neris...I know how curious you are right now, but we should wait and see what these new strange creatures want and if they are a danger to Namek in its time of crisis."

"But- Papa…!" Neris pouted, concentrating on the one belonging to Gohan and could sense that he felt a lot differenter compared to everyone else on this planet. A lot..nicer and warmer. "I just wanna look..I'll be back! And, maybe I can help the other Namekians too! Please let me go papa?"

"Neris..I.." Nail stuttered hating the idea of losing his precious child again like how scared he was when she nearly drowned.

"Papa please! I might not ever get another chance to meet someone else just like me!" Neris pleaded.

"Let her go, Nail. She deserves this much. And she's stronger now than she was prior."

"Fine.." Nail said resigned since Elder Guru even suggested it.

Neris beamed. "Thank you Papa! Thank you Grandpa!" She smiled hugging Nail and wrapping her arms around his tall, broad shoulders then Gurus leg who smiled back and patted her on the head. Neris then flew out of Gurus house and towards that of Son Gohan.

"Please be safe Neris…"

Appule had just finished eliminating the 5th Namekian, while Grapefrute had finally retrieved their 4th dragonballs. Now Frieza had his men had the 7-star ball, 2-star ball, 5-star ball and finally the 3-star ball in their clutches. He handed it to Dodoria.

"Thank you Grapefrute. Now we just need to find the last 3 and I can get my wish. Please look after it well Dodoria, I hear Vegeta has caught wind I'm here now and he will want them as well."

"With pleasure my lord." Dodoria said, holding up the 3-star ball to the Namekian sun to stare at its beauty.

"Lord Frieza, if I may interrupt but Vegeta has just touched down on Namek followed by Cui. As for the other large two power readings, they've appeared and disappeared and they haven't returned. And there's a 3rd strange reading heading right for us." Zarbon stated keeping his eyes on the scouter, who was carrying the other two balls.

"Whatever Zarbon, right now I'm more concerned about that rebel Vegeta. Cui should dispatch of him quite soon however but still… Their powers last I checked were basically equal,maybe they'll even kill each other. Though we'd lose poor Cui."

Bulma began sobbing over the shattered glass and debris of their ship. Krillin looked to her in pity then tried to cheer her up but couldn't think of much."Um, Bulma.. You do realize Vegeta's ship landed literally about 5 miles away from us right..? We're in danger here."

"M-Maybe some Namekians can fix the ship for us anyways.? I mean it did come from here originally."

Bulma whimpered in reply before sighing. "I wish I had your youthful optimism…" She muttered before reluctantly following along.

Zarbon continued keeping his scouter locked onto Vegetas, when suddenly his blew up after the reading had skyrocketed. "!?"

"Huh? Whatsamatter Zarbon?"

"...I think my scouter must have malfunctioned.. Just now, it read Vegetas power level as over 22,000!"

"What?! That's impossible! That's definitely a malfunction. There's no way Vegetas ki is that high!" Dodoria set one of the dragonballs down and pushed the little button on his own scouter to check the reading and read the same 22k as Zarbon and it was still climbing. "H-How the…!? 24k!?"

"What?! Did you just say 24,000? How!?"

"Yes I said 24,000! How can this be? Last time he was only 18,000!"

"Hmph, why are you two so surprised?" Frieza gloated, smiling wickedly. "Vegeta has always been in the front lines, it's honestly not so surprising he would be getting stronger and stronger after the many battles he's faced! And surely 24k is not beyond our own impressive battle powers. Certainly it's not even close to mine anyways. And I suppose he'd still want that same wish of his he wanted on earth." Frieza sighed. "Honestly, we've always been at such odds from the very beginning. First the brat goes to earth without being ordered. Now how dare he seek the same power I want! It seems he covets my position dearly. Still...it is rather rash of him to want to challenge me so openly. Hohohoho..!" Frieza said watching Cuis battle power vanish on his own scouter.

"..! Th-Then his power truly IS at 24,000? He swatted out Cui like he was a fly…!" Dodoria said in shock.

"No matter, let's just go find the 5th dragonball shall we?"

"Sir, I am spotting about another 10 Namekians over in this direction!" Grapefrute said pointing in a direction roughly to the North East. Towards where Krillin and Gohan were heading.

"Excellent! It's off in that direction we go then!"

Krillin, Bulma and Gohan continued their trek towards a cave they spotted in a nearby mountain. "We're almost there! Just a few more feet and we can set up ca-"

"What's wrong Krillin?" Gohan blinked.

Krillin had suddenly sensed the power of one enormous chi heading their way followed by maybe 15 others in hot pursuit. "EVERYONE INTO THE CAVE NOW!"

It was then Gohan felt the presence as well and hurried Bulma inside, pressing his back to one wall of the cave with Bulma right beside him. Krillin doing the same on the opposite wall. Just, managing to both decrease their chi to that of 0 as the horde of Frieza and his men flew past. Several agonizing seconds past by til after a while they were out of sight completely.

"Huh.. Guess that wasn't Vegeta after all. Lucky they weren't after us huh guys?" Bulma said completely oblivious as she poked her head out in the direction they were flying towards. "But..who were those guys anyways? They all flew by so fast I couldn't see-"

"B..B..Bulma..can you check your dragon radar again please? J-Just for a second…" Krillin could barely speak as he slid to the ground in terror, feeling his heart racing at 100 beats per second.

"Huh? What's your deal? But alright…" Bulma said as she pulled out the radar and saw the signatures of 4 balls heading towards a 5th. "What the-!? How the heck did you guys see all that?! Those guys really DID have the dragonballs!"

"...I knew it..Why is it always us…?" Krillin said still shaking in fear, his hands clenched at his sides he turned to Gohan. "Gohan! Did you see that one guy in the center in the chair?"

"Y-Yeah..and..and I felt his power..It's enormous Krillin!"

"I know. I f-froze! His power might be stronger than anything we've ever faced before! A...And if HE'S looking for the dragonballs too…!"

"W-Wait are you telling me that one guys stronger than Vegeta!? How-?"

"That doesn't matter how! How the heck are we supposed to take the dragonballs from those monsters?!"

"Hey lookit this! That fifth dragoball their all heading towards is just 14 kilo away from us! Not that far from here at all!"

"Krillin! That's also the place we felt all those namekians from!"

"Yeah, no doubt about it Gohan. I...I'm going to check it out!" Krillin said removing his hat.

"M-Me too!" Gohan said removing the backpack Chichi had packed for him, tossing it aside right by Krillins hat and pack he was also removing.

"Oh right, Bulma you stay back here and try to contact Roshi so he can tell Goku what's been happening!"

"You got it guys! Stay safe...okay?"

"You gotcha- Gohan! Suppress your chi as much as possible on our way over there okay?"

"Yup! Right behind you!"

They both nodded to one another and began to head towards the 5th Namekian village, at the same time Neris was also heading over in that direction as well!


	7. Dende and Cargo

Krillin and Gohan continued to run as fast as they could while still keeping their power levels undetectable on the scouters as they followed Frieza and his men towards the Namekian Village. With Neris in hot pursuit of Krillin and Gohan also keeping her power as low as possible despite her urge to just try and beat up as many of these foreign aliens as possible for hurting her "family."

Krillin and Gohan approached a nearby cliff so they can survey the area from highground to see what's going on. Neris arrives about the same time as the two boys, landing on another cliff closer to the village.

"H-Hey Krillin! Those houses look just like our spaceship!" Neris heard the younger one say, the one she felt had the same kind of ki as hers.

"Y-Yeah..but what are they doing Gohan?" Neris heard from the bald one.

So Gohan and Krillin huh…? Neris thought keeping herself hidden.

"The other soldier guys don't seem too big a deal b-but those three in the middle." the one going by Krillin said as he stared at Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza. Neris noticed his eyes widen slightly as he saw what they were holding, "And of course the three strong guys have the dragonballs..! What now?"

 _How do they know about the dragonballs? Don't tell me you're also working with those aliens.._ Neris thought pouting. Watching the two while also keeping an eye on the Namek Village and Frieza and his men. Neris then noticed one of them was pulling out an older Namekian out of one of the homes, with a very young Dende and Cargo tailing behind clinging to him on either side of the older Namekian.

"Haha that's right slugs! Come outside this instant in the name of Lord Frieza unless you wanna die that is!" Said the Frieza soldier known as Lamone.

Neris tightened her fists as her energy spiked slightly after hearing that. She could see about 5 more Namekians being pushed out of their houses as well by even more of the Frieza soldiers with some of them pushing their blasters right up against their backs to push them out.

"Hm?" Dodoria said as he looked in that general direction. Neris lowered her energy noticing the boy with the bowl haircut going by 'Gohan's ki also spiked same as hers easily masking it.

"What're they doing to those Namekians?" Krillin whispered.

"H-Hey Krillin are they all saiyans too?" Gohan asked.

 _There's that word again…_ Neris thought wondering why the boy thought so too and wondering what even was a saiyan. She took notice that none of the other aliens had the same ki signatures however as herself and Gohans.

"Nah, though they are wearing that same armor as Vegeta did. Besides, the only saiyans left alive is you, Vegeta and Goku." Krillin replied still watching Frieza and his men from the safety of their cliff.

Neris eyes widened her ki spiking again for an instant at the news, almost falling off her own cliff. There's others like me? So..that boy is also a saiyan? That must mean… Neris began to concentrate on the one belonging to Vegeta, as he started to fly towards where they were. I wonder if that guys also a saiyan then.. Either Vee-gee-tah. Or this Go-kyuu person..

Gohan seemed to notice her ki and she quickly hid it again and he looked at Krillin again. "Th-Then..?"

"Wait actually, didn't Goku's brother say that they exterminated the natives on hospitable planets and sold them to other aliens. I wonder if these guys are the ones they might be trying to sell Namek too?"

 _They're not taking this planet! Not if me and papa can help it.._ Neris pouted more getting angrier. Though something about those words seemed familiar somehow but she didn't know what…

 _"_ _My...Argu..can..destroy...Namek..in one year..! You'd...have..to make us..into Elites then..!"_

A white mist seemed to clog her mind as she heard a woman's voice in her head that sounded like a older version of her own voice. Neris noticed that voice sounded like the one calling her when she was drowning.

Neris was then brought back to her senses as she heard the sound of a scream. Neris shook her head and watched as Zarbon had killed a Namekian elder by the name of Rumpet with a powerful ki blast burning his body to a crisp. Neris almost wanted to scream out for him when she saw 3 more Namekians appear; 3 she noticed were some of the ones she used to train with when Nail was off hunting food for her when she was young. "Yeah go Mandalin, Snai and Lophone!" Neris whispered pumping her fist in the air happily.

"Whoa lookit the cavalry!" Gohan exclaimed even pushing himself off the Namekian grass slightly with his tiny arms.

Mandalin glared at Frieza and his men as he spotted the dead Namekians surrounding them. "You're going to pay for this you monster…!"

"Yes yes, we've heard that already you don't know how many times! It's their own fault they couldn't be persuaded to give us the dragonball however. Now you all just had to come along and make us waste even more time killing you all." Frieza said with a smile.

"Indeed…" Snai said clearly ignoring Frieza his fist clenched. "It is true then the rumors of dragonball thieves raiding are villages are true…!"

"How dare they disrupt the peaceful lives of Namek!" Lophone growled.

"Be careful my brethren!" Balalai said trying to push Dende and Cargo to safety.

"Good luck!" Cargo yelled as the 3 charged their energy.

"Hohoho.. Dodoria, could you be a dear and check their levels?"

"Sure my Lord." Dodoria said already pushing the button on his scouter to turn it on and lock onto the three. "You'll be disappointed Frieza, their each only 1,000."

"Pitiful." Frieza said disapprovingly to the shock on Mandalin.

"Wh-What did you just say?!" Mandalin growled

 _So that's how they've been able to find our villages! It's because of that device their wearing on their faces!_ Snai thought as he came up with a plan.

"Huh? They can't figure it out that the Namekians are hiding their chi?" Krilin said raising a brow.

"I mean the saiyans were surprised by that too Krillin.."

"LET'S KILL THEM!" Said the Frieza soldiers as about 10 of them charged at the 3 Namekians.

"HYAH!" Snai yelled kicking one so hard that the soldier went flying and smashing hard into the mountain and dying instantly.

Mandalin and Lophone also got into the heat of the battle killing multiple other Frieza soldiers with about one attack a piece. Snai then turned to Dodoria as he in shock started to check his scouters again seeing the Namekians chi increased to 3,000 now.

"H-How is this possible?!" Dodoria said startled.

Snai then aimed several ki blasts quickly destroying all scouters in the area and then the ones on Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbons faces, including the dead soldiers.

"NO! He was going after the scouters this whole time!" Zarbon shouted now as he saw his scouter go up in smoke.

"GRRRRR! YOU WILL ALL PERISH!" Dodoria screamed into the Namekian skies throwing his hands in the air in a fit of rage as veins began to pop out of his forehead.

"OH! I get it! They KNEW the location of the dragonballs because of those scouter things! That Namekian figured it out!"

"Yeah go Snai! Avenge our race!" Neris almost began chanting too.

"FRIEZA! Please let me do it! I'll annihilate every last one of them!" Dodoria said still raging like a angry monkey on steroids.

"Go ahead Dodoria. This'll be fun" Frieza sneered with glee at the upcoming slaughter. Dodoria wasted no time in slaughtering the 3 fresh faces of Namek killing each of them far more brutally than the last, finishing off the last guy, Lophone by headbutting him into the cliff and breaking every bone with a loud squish. Dodoria seemed to calm down as he turned from the fallen Namekian patting his pink bald and horned head happily.

"You..You big jerks….!" Neris said gritting her teeth in fury. She then suddenly felt Gohans ki also increasing the same as hers as he saw the slaughter happen.

Then it came down to the kids….

Balalai gritted his teeth as well,still holding both Cargo and Dende close against his body protectively. "F….Fine...I'll give you the dragonball...now leave us at peace…"

"Thank you. If only you'd done so from the very beginning."

"Those…! They won't get...away with this..!" Gohan said visibly starting to shake in anger. His tail swishing wildly in fury.

"H-Hey! Gohan calm down! They'll notice us!"

Neris seemed to calm down slightly seeing the young boy in just as much anger as she was though she was very confused. _Why is he getting so worked up? He doesn't know these Namekians like I do…?_

Balalai had entered the house and moments after returned with the 4-star ball as he handed it to Appule.

"Thank you kind sir. While you're at it, do you mind telling us where we can find our 6th and 7th dragonball as well? It's the least you can do after your race destroyed our scouters."

"What?! NO! I will NEVER betray another Namekian! Not over my dead body!"

"That's honestly too bad. I guess the children will have to die after all then."

"Wh-What?! N-NO! YOU CAN'T! NOT MY CHILDRE-"

But before Balalai could finish speaking, Dodoria had delivered a hard elbow hit to Balalais face breaking his nose with a loud snap. Balalai went skidding several feet backward as Cargo and Dende watched in pure terror. Balalai struggled to sit up as the two children approached him. "Y…..You..gave your word….!"

"Yes well the deal is off. If you won't tell me where the last 2 dragonballs are everyone dies!"Frieza shouted.

"And...And..I told you...I'd never betray..another Namekian..! Now leave us be!" Balalai said getting to his feet and wiping the blood off his broken nose.

"And the dragonballs are worthless unless we collect all seven of them together yes?"

"Lord Frieza, can't we just find the rest of the dragonballs on our own without scouters?" Zarbon suggested approaching him."I mean, there are only two left? We can find them eventually if we continue to search."

"I don't care. Kill all three of them!"

"Yes. SIR!" Dodoria snickered.

"N-No! They can't!"

Neris hair spiked as her ki increased more as she watched Balalai turn to the children.

"Run. Both of you! As far as you possibly can!" Balalai shouted at them.

"O-Okay!" Dende said gabbing Cargo by the hand and pulling him away.

Balalai moved in front of them as they started to run. "IN THE NAME AND HONOR OF NAMEKIANS I SHALL-!"

Frieza merely smiled and shot a death beam.

Neris, without thinking, saw the beam as if in slow motion shoot past Balalais face as it headed right for Cargo. Neris pushed herself up t her feet from her hiding spot on the clif and dove as fast as she could grabbing Cargo and then, using her momentum, moved herself in front of the blast taking the full brunt of it as she wrapped both her arms around the young Namekian. Neris screamed in agony. **"AAAAAAAUGH!"** As the beam went completely through her and right in between Cargos legs.

Gohan and Krillins eyes widened and their mouths dropped open as they spotted her take the ki blast in the back.

"WH- A Saiyan?!" Said pretty much everyone in alarm as they spotted Argulas tail, as she fell to her knees in pain, still clutching Cargo tightly against her like her life depended on it, as she was starting to bleed out.

"N...Neris…? Y..You saved me…." Cargo said tearing up as he was still being squished by Neris's arms. "B-But. Y-your..it..it's m-my..f-fault…!" Cargo cried reaching his tiny arms up to her shoulders grabbing her blue vest. Neris smiled at him.

"I...I c-..couldn't...let them..k..kill you…" Neris started and she coughed up blood.

Balalai tried to run toward Dende who'd frozen in place watching the two. But Dodoria easily caught up to him wrapping one of his arms around Balalais neck and twisting it, breaking his neck and killing him. Dende screamed finally gaining his strength again and continued running.

Cargo saw his brother and reached a hand out to him. "DENDE…!"

Gohans eyes seemed to have turned red as Krillin continued to hold him back.

"G-Gohan! Get ahold of yourself! There's nothing we can do!" Krillin whispered desperately to calm him.

Neris struggled to get to Dende, seeing Dodoria approach him, but due to her injury she was barely able to move, much less crawl and her vision was beginning to blur from the blood loss. Cargo was still being held tightly in his arms as he worried for his brother.

Dende then jumped in front of a scared Dende preventing him from running any farther, Frieza continued to watch the female saiyan while wondering why was there another still alive here. Frieza prepared another deathbeam ready to kill her.

Dodoria snorted. "Squashing a little bug like this'll hardly be any fun at all… SO JUST DIIIEEEE!" Dodoria roared about to kill him.

"THATS ENNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed finally snapping. He broke free of Krillin's hold as he flew through the air charging at Dodoria kicking him away from Dende and sending him careening right at Frieza just as he was about to fire his death beam at Neris,Dodorias fat ass knocking Frieza out of his chair and into the water while Dodoria crashed into a Namekian home.

"Th-THAT MORON!" Krillin said terrified as he rushed towards them grabbing Neris by the arm and pulling her up. "Come on! We need to go!"

"Wh...Wha…?" Neris stuttered barely conscious, still holding Cargo in the other arm so there was nothing stopping the flow of blood coming from her wound.

"GOHAN! WE NEED TO GO NOW GRAB THE OTHER KID HURRY!"

"Huh? Oh! Right Krillin" Gohan yelled after him grabbing Dende and flying behind him.

Frieza had just managed to climb out of the water grabbing his chair again, as Zarbon rushed to help him. Frieza saw Dodoria struggling to stand as he yelled, "GO AFTER THEM RIGHT NOW DODORIA! LET NO ONE ESCAPE!"

"R..RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dodoria screamed in fury going after them at top speed.

"Shit..! Fly faster everyone! It's gonna be all over if we get caught!" Krillin yelled supporting Neris weight, who was doing all she can to not be a burden to either, and stay awake with Cargo still clinging to her under her other arm. Dodoria was now right behind him.

"Grrr! H-Hey...saiyan..I'm sorry about this!"

"W..Wha…?" Neris said, struggling to keep her eyes open. She suddenly felt Krillin release his hold on her as she felt herself plummet to the ground.

Cargo screamed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"S-SOLAR FLARE!"

Neris saw a blinding flash of light as she and Cargo shut their eyes in pain. "AUGH!" From far away she heard he one by Dodoria scream too and Krillin shout. "YEAH! I DID IT! OH SHIT-" Krillin shouted as he dived back for them catching both Neris and Cargo just as they almost hit the ground and pulled them into a nearby cliff, with Gohan in hot pursuit, putting Dende down besides them.

"A..Augh….!"Neris gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from crying out as her back rested against the rough rocky wall.

"N-Neris..!" Cargo said worriedly.

Krillin watched worriedly around the cave wall at Dodoria seeing he was still blinded. Neris looked at the two Namekian kids and muttered to them, though she struggled "H..Hide..y..your..k..ki…"

The two nodded as both Dende and Cargo struggled to hide their chi. Each clinging close to Neris tightly. "Please don't die…" They whispered to her.

Dodoria began to circle around the area in search of them frantically. "Where are those maggots?!"

"What did you do Krillin?" Gohan asked equally worried of the female saiyan in front of them and tried to help stop the bleeding by putting some pressure on the wound wishing they had some senzu beans for her.

"Oh...I just blinded him a little." Krillin whispered gladly.

Gohan then saw Dodoria starting to charge a ki blast. Ready to destroy the entire area. O-Oh no!" Gohan cried.

But-as luck would have it they then saw the foot of Vegeta land squarely behind Dodorias head causing him to careeen yet again into a nearby island, several miles away from where Gohan,Krillin, Neris, Dende and Cargo were.

"V-Vegeta!?"

"Oh man, could this day get any worse?" Krillin gritted his teeth in worry.


	8. Good news at last!

"Vegeta! You scoundrel!" Dodoria sputtered, climbing out of the water from which he landed in.

"Awww, is that you're way of saying you missed me Dodoria?" Vegeta said, gloatingly watching Dodoria. Krillin, Gohan and the others watching in pure terror from their hiding spot in a hole in the rock wall at the two beginning to face off, just praying neither of them would take notice of their hiding spot so close by.

"Grrr..! You're the one who ambushed me aren't you?!" Dodoria said angrily clenching his fists.

"It's been a long wait. I thought you'd never stop clinging to Frieza." Vegeta grinned, "No sense in taking more of you at once."

"Huh… Pretty arrogant for just one little saiyan aren't you? You know Frieza took out another of your kind just a little while ago. Now how about you hand over that there scouter of yours so I can find them? I may even let you go freely." Dodoria sneered, reaching his hand out for the device on Vegetas face.

"HAH! So you all really HAVE lost your scouters! I thought that musta been what happened..What a perfect opportunity it is for me then!"

"Eh?"

"Hehehe… It'll take you all days to call back to Freeza Planet 409 and get new ones sent here.. Hehe…." Vegeta smirked grabbing the scouter off his face and removing it, "I can see clearly why you'd want this so bad.." Vegeta then dropped the scouter on the ground, with the machine landing with a thud on the blue grass below.

"Heh.. You finally see what you're up against huh? I'll be taking that.

Vegeta smirked, as he watched Dodoria take a step toward him as he stomped on the scouter smashing it to pieces.

Dodorias eyes widened. "WH-WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?! Now even you can't find them!"

"That's where you're wrong Dodoria…" Vegeta smirked. "I don't need a scouter anymore wanna know why?"

"What's that darn Vegeta going on about now...Wait- don't tell me he's also learned to sense energy?" Krillin asked sounding even more worried. It was then Gohan noticed that Neris'd lost consciousness, as her head lulled to the side.

"Krillin..!" Gohan said worried.

"I know Gohan, but we can't do anything now…" Krillin said back then turned back to Vegeta and Dodoria.

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?! Stop talking nonsense! You're just as hopeless as we are in hiding the dragonballs now!"

"Didn't I just say that's where you were wrong? Back on earth, I ran into beings who were able to sense energy without scouters! And among those trash, was another fellow saiyan just like me!"

"Wh…."

"It got easy once I got the hang of it. It's impossible to sense ki when you're relying on nothing but brute strength, like you or Frieza or even Zarbon...but as for me…"

"H-Hold on a minnit! Then..those midgets I chased out here earlier musta been earthlings too then!"

"Hm? Earthlings?" Vegeta said his interest peeking."Oh that's right.. They must have followed me out here. Probably planning on using the dragonballs themselves to wish their friends back to life that Nappa and I killed." Vegeta said, then thinking that the saiyan Dodoria must have mentioned must have been Gohan.

"Grrr…! Don't you lie to me! I know you and those earthlings must be in league with one another! You should count yourself lucky that I haven't killed you yet!" Dodoria said waving his big muscular arms around angrily.

"Hahah! Oh? Then why don't you come over here then? Are you that afraid? Or could it be you're just bluffing because you caught a glimpse of my power from my battle with Cui? And you now realize, I've grown far stronger than before?" Vegeta grinned, he too, clenching his fists now and taking a stance.

"Grrr.! THOSE NUMBERS WERE A MISTAKE! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR A 24,000! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Dodoria screamed raising up his arms to release a powerful ki blast at Vegeta as their battle finally began.

Elsewhere, Dende and Cargo began to carefully heal Neris wound, trying to stop the bleeding, in the cover of the powerful energy Dodoria had just released. Dodoria began to send in an innumerable amount of ki blasts at Vegeta's position, just as Gohan started to pick up on Neris energy slowly increasing now. "Y-You two can heal?"

"Yes we can… " said Dende first, as his younger brother Cargo focused purely on Neris wound.

Krillin turned to them seeing Neris beginning to regain consciousness. "Hold it, Let's get her back to 100% elsewhere. I don't know how much longer Vegeta might not notice us much longer, but we should get out of here while they're both distracted!"

"Y-Yeah okay..! Can you two fly?" Gohan asked turning to the young Namekians. Cargo, and Dende nodded. "Good.. we should keep our power levels still at zero though, just in case. We'll go on ahead and you guys can follow okay?" said Gohan.

Dende and Cargo both each took one of Neris arms, wrapping them over her heads as they slowly escaped from their little hole, under the cover of all the dust and debris Dodoria was kicking up from the ki blast barrage.

Seconds later, just as everyone got to maybe about 10 feet away from their hiding spot. Vegeta had re-appeared behind Dodoria. "Where are you aiming at? Are you sure that power reading was a mistake?"

"Gah! Hide everyone!" Krillin whispered to Gohan diving down to another island 20 more feet away from the fight, the Namekians following with Neris.

Dodorias eyes widened and quickly turned around hoping to hit Vegeta with one of the spikes on his arms. Vegeta grabbed his arm easily and dodged one of Dodorias kicks by jumping over it and grabbed his other arm and pulled back nearly breaking his shoulders.

"GAAAAH!"

"Hey Dodoria!? Did you know the more we saiyans battle the stronger we get!? Or, rather to be more precise, everytime we come back from the brink of death the more power we gain from our opponents! I was nearly killed on earth, but thanks to that, I grew far more stronger than I could ever have possibly have dreamed! THAT'S why we saiyans are called 'The warriors of the universe!'" Vegeta gloated, still pulling on Dodorias arms. "Look at that strength you were so proud of Dodoria! Maybe you can be reincarnated as a truly great warrior when you die!"

"AAAUGH! W-Wait Vegeta, we..Maybe we can work something out!? I got a secret that I need to tell you! Hear me out would ya?! I-It's about the saiyan planet…! P-Planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised a brow. _What does this clown have to say about my homeplanet?_ He wondered. "Planet Vegeta?! What about Planet Vegeta have you to say that I know nothing about?!" Vegeta yelled releasing Dodoria's arms as he fell forward gasping in pain.

"P-Promise me you won't kill me after I tell you okay?!"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE! OUT WITH IT!"

"It's just that.. Your planet.. It wasn't destroyed by some meteorite. Frieza did it himself!" Dodoria panted rubbing his shoulders.

"What..!?"

"Yeah that's right. The strength of any individual saiyan is no match for Frieza's power.. But an entire group of them? Well… Frieza was afraid of that, you see? He was afraid all you lot would one day team up against and try to overthrow him, there's always a small percentage of saiyans, just like you, who would appear and be stronger than the average saiyan. And they seemed to be increasing in number as well as the days went by, til one day Frieza heard the news of a certain saiyan named Broly who was born with a power level of 100,000. The King, your father, disposed of him of course. But after that, Frieza didn't wanna take anymore chances of more saiyans like that being raised and created." Dodoria announced slowly raised off the ground as he talked, "M-Master Frieza feared that if they were to begin rising to power they wouldn't take the orders Frieza commanded. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands…and KABOOM went your planet! And your race! But wait, don't hate me yet! He also believed that you,the prince of all saiyans would one day prove to be useful! And so he intentionally chose the time to blow it up when you yourself weren't on the planet anymore!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth visibly shaking in anger.

"HMPH! Sorry the shock of all that was too great for you Vegeta! I think I'll just take this chance now however to return to Lord Frieza!"

"Oh, don't get me wrong Dodoria...I could careless about my homeplanet, the saiyans OR my parents.." Vegeta sneered. "For just a brief moment, I was merely only angry with myself- for allowing myself to be used by SCUM like you!"

"WH-" Dodoria looked on with pure horror as he saw Vegeta beginning to power up. Dodoria made an immediate U-turn, making a beeline to head back to Frieza. Vegeta wasted no time, firing a very large ki blast at Dodoria blasting him to smithereens.

"Hahaha! So… Frieza is afraid of the power of the saiyan race huh!? Thanks for the tip Dodoria!"

"EEEK!" Gohan and Krillin squealed as they all watched Dodoria explode into a million pieces. The Namekians covering their heads in fear.

"HAHAHA! I killed Dodoria! Me! The prince of all saiyans and it was so easy! I should thank Kakarot, and his friends for beating the shit out of me now on earth for this power! My new abilities surprise, even me! My defeat on earth was the best thing that could have ever happened! But wait..what was that he said before?" Vegeta said recalling back to what Dodoria had said about earthlings being on Namek. "Hmm.. I do sense a few enormous energies somewhere near me. They coudn't be earthlings could they? But if they're not Namekians then…? I should check it out anyways. And whoever they are that stands in my way I'll just finish them off too!" Vegeta proclaimed flying away from them as he zooms past the island where Gohan, Krillin and everyone were now hiding.

"EEP!" They all screamed making themselves smaller by ducking, they waited several minutes til Vegeta was out of their range of sight before finally drawing a breathe they all didn't realize they were holding in gasping for breathe.

"Th...That was too close Krillin..!"

"Y-Yeah tell me about it..but..but at least that big guys gone and not chasing us anymore. Anyways, we should maybe check back up on Bulma, see if she has any news on where Goku is and if he's coming over here or not. Oh, and get this other saiyan all healed up maybe? She might know what's going on or give us clues to find the remaining dragonballs before that guy and Vegeta find it first!"

"Okay Krillin!" Gohan said then turned to the two Namekian children. "Just stay close to us okay? And remember to keep out chi down til we get to Bulmas."

"I don't know who this 'Bulma' is but I hope it's safer than here.."

"Uh-huh.." Cargo said as he kept glancing nervously at Neris who was still out cold. They all then began their slow pace towards the island and cave they left Bulma at. And about an hour later they finally get there, with everyone exhausted.

"Man...I'm starting to think we should have never come to this planet.."

"But..What about Mr. Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien and everyone Krillin? They'd all still be dead if we didn't…"

"I know Gohan but I mean… I do feel bad about Yamcha and everyone, but at the rate we're going we may very well end up corpses ourselves!"

"Hmm… Hey Krillin look! That the cave Bulmas in!" Gohan said pointing, as he was helping Cargo and Dende carry Neris.

"Oh...yay.." Krillin said, still disheartened, approaching the cave they peered inside. "Huh? She's not in there?"

"Maybe she went to take a leak?"

"Hey, Buuuuuuuuuuulma where are you!?"

"Maybe she's hiding somewhere further in?" Gohan asked as they walked inside. At the far end of the cave they saw a Capsule Corp house hidden at the very back of the long tunnel.

"Oh! She put up a capsule house!"

"Wow I didn't realize this cave was even big enough for one…"

The door opened up and Bulma took a peek outside the door. "Huh? OH THERE YOU GUYS ARE?! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG LEAVING A GIRL ALL BY HERSELF?!"

"Easy there Bulma, um, you see…."

"Huh?" Bulma said, suddenly calming down as she saw the two scared Namekians hiding behind Gohan and Krillin and then an unconscious Neris being supported by them all. "Whoah!? You guys found another saiyan!? I didn't even know there were more still alive. And are those really tiny Piccolos?! They're so cute! So those are Namekians!"

"Yeah he's um-"

"Can you let us inside and then we can talk.. And, that Saiyans needs to be healed, she got badly injured saving the one in the yellow and red outfit."

"OH! Before that, I just got a call from my Dad just a little while ago! Goku's on his way here! And they say he's been training hard on his way here! He'll be here in exactly 6 days from now!"

"Wait, What?!"

"YAY! Daddy's coming here! He's coming to rescue us!"

"Yeah! Dad rebuild the saiyan spaceship Goku landed to Earth on as a baby and turned into a gravity training ship!

"WHOOHOO! GOKU'S COMING!" Krillin and Gohan yelled dancing and jumping in joy, as Gohan even grabbed Dendes hand and pulled him away from Neris for a moment to jump in joy, as Neris falls flat over Cargo squishing him. Cargo began flailing as he couldn't breathe.

Krillin helps Neris off of him as they all go inside the house. Bulma helps put Neris on a couch and the Namekians get to work finally healing the small hole in her chest made by Friezas deathbeam.


	9. Two types of Namekians?

After about half an hour, Neris wound had finally healed completely and she started to wake up, the first thing she saw was Cargo with tears in his eyes. "C...Cargo...?" She looked around then noticing she was inside a building but everything looked so odd and not at all like the Namekian houses and furniture she was used to seeing. To her left, she could hear voices coming from the other end. She saw a strange lady with blue hair that stopped just at her shoulders and then the boy from earlier that had similar saiyan energy to hers, and a bald man and then Dende conversing with them.

"Wow, that must have been so scary!" said Bulma leaning back against the circular couch she was sitting in.

"Yeah..! I really thought we were about to die!" said Krillin stuffing his face with some food.

"Neris! You're okay!" Cargo cried and hugs her throwing his small body onto hers. Neris smiles rubbing his back as she started to sit up. In front of her and Cargo she saw a small table loaded with trays of more food, and heard her stomache growl though Neris continued to stare at the strange white mush (rice), eggs, sausages and vegetables in front of her as if it were poisoned.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Said the strange lady with the blue hair. "You should eat, Saiyans eat a lot right? There's plenty to go around so help yourself!"

Neris stared at her then noticed her chest."Hey you got the same tumors as I do!"

Bulma nearly fell out of her chair in shock. "WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Neris gets scared and hides behind Cargo. "I-I'm sorry… That's what Porunga called them when Papa asked him about it when they.. Uh, started forming…"

"Who?" asked Krillin.

"The Dragon. That's his name." said Neris simply still looking around confused.

"OH! That must be the Shenron on Namek! But- uuh...tumors? They're boobs!" Krillin said then got whacked on the head by Bulma. "OW!"

"B...ewbs…?" Neris asked tilting her head even more confused now.

 _Oh, great just what I needed another Goku._ Bulma thought remembering the adventures she had when Goku was still but a child experiencing the world for the first time. She wondered if she was similar to Goku, and probably only ever grew up around Namekians her whole life. Bulma tried to be patient with her since she already had experience with this sorta thing around Goku. "Well you see-" But before Bulma could continue Gohan and Krillin began to sense that of another Namekian Village being destroyed.

Gohan ran out of the house and out the cave without a moments rest to get a better energy feel what was going on sensing more Namekians were being killed and that Vegeta was at the heart of it all. "O-Oh no! That's…! That darn Vegeta! He's attacking a Namekian Village!"

Neris, Dende and Cargo followed also feeling the same kind of energy and Neris hair started to stand as she got all mad, feeling more Namekians were dying. "Grrrr…! Why!? Why do all these butt heads keep doing this?! Leave them alone!" Neris yelled suddenly getting the urge to fly towards the Namekian Village to help but Krillin and Gohan stopped her grabbing her ankle before she could fly.

"STOP! You can't!"

"Let me go!" Neris yelled trying to get free. Krillin and Gohan increased their own chi although reluctantly, knowing that if they were able to sense Vegetas energy, he was close enough to sense theirs too, but still grounding themselves they managed to keep her in place.

"YOU DON'T KNOW VEGETA LIKE WE DO!" Gohan yelled understanding full well what Neris was going through, trying to imagine it through her eyes, and imagining if Piccolo was in danger. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Neris looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes and began to calm down.

"We'll put a stop to Vegeta okay? Maybe..if we get the dragonballs first, and wish our friends back, we can use OUR dragonballs and wish back all the Namekians who died here.."

"..You really mean that?"

"Of course. You don't seem like a bad saiyan. You're like me! Though I'm only half saiyan...but still" Gohan smiled, and Neris smiled back at him and landing back on the floor.

"Let's go back inside.. I hope Vegeta was too distracted to notice us."

"Uh huh..if not..I can draw him away maybe. It would be my fault if you guys got caught after all…" Neris said while pouting.

"I don't think you'd be able to do anything.. Their just too powerful. Though.. It is true you did get a significant zenkai boost after that one alien in the chair blasted you. But I'm not sure even that's enough to beat Vegeta." Gohan added.

"Yeah and we can't do anything until Goku gets here. And I doubt Vegeta and this Frieza guy are in on it together but still, it's all over if either even ONE of them gets the dragonballs! It'll be the end of the world as we know it!" Krillin said still watching in the general direction where Vegeta was.

"If we could just find even ONE of those dragonballs ourselves and hide it… I'm sure we can buy enough time until Goku gets here!" said Bulma in a serious tone.

"B-But we can't Bulma…! If we did that, they'd just keep searching until they made every Namekian go extinct!" Gohan pleaded. Dende, Cargo and Neris eyes widened.

"N-No…!"

"But wait..! Papa's here! He can help us!" Neris said a little more cheerfully. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma turned to her. "He's another Namekian who's been raising me. Together, we're both in charge of protecting this planet! I'm sure he can help us..! He's the strongest there is!"

"He is? M-Maybe if he and Goku teamed up then..then maybe we could win… If he's training until he gets here but.. I don't know.. If ONLY we'd all just finished Vegeta off when we had the chance!" Krillin swore.

"Please! Tell me who you all are! Where are you all from?! H-How do you all know about the dragonballs!? Can you save us?!" Cargo blurted shouting at them to grab their attention.

"Well you see…." Krillin began. "We're from a place called Earth. I'm Krillin. This is Gohan and that's Bulma. We have dragonballs on earth too made by another Namekian who landed on earth, years ago he split himself from a bad version of him and a good version. And the good version became our God of Earth named Kami."

"We came here to gather your dragonballs because Vegeta and his croney came to Earth and slaughtered our friends. After the battle we learned that Kami, our God was the Namekian who escaped from planet Namek and came to Earth during your guys' drought. And now we want to wish our friends back to life with your dragonballs."

"Yeah, then if we get our wish our dragonballs will come back as well because Kami will be back. "

"I...I see. Now I know who you guys are…" said Cargo.

"Th-Then come with us! We'll take you to Elder Guru!" Dende proclaimed sounding in a hurry.

"Who's the Grand Elder?"

"He has the last ball!" Dende cried out.

"Yeah Grandpa Guru! He's kinda like Kah-mee on your Rth. He also made the dragonballs here too." Neris said. "Papa could still be at Guru's house too. And maybe he can help you guys too if we ask him!"

Elsewhere, Vegeta had found the 6th "4-star" dragonball and hid it in the lake right beside the Namekian Village in which he'd slaughtered all the Namekians there.

"Hehehe...Now no one will ever find the ball if I sink it down there. I'm the only one who knows about it." Vegeta grinned pleased with himself. He began to fly higher up into the air and glanced around. "What should I do now? Frieza has about 5 dragonballs. I have the 6th. I suppose I can go searching for the last time and then bide my time to steal the other 5 from Frieza…" Once decided Vegeta began to fly all over the planet in search of more Namekians…

"Sir, Dodoria is taking far too long. Do you think he's still chasing after those weaklings?" asked Zarbon.

"Hmph.. Why bother with that fool if he can't even capture a toddler and a bald midget? Just hurry up and find the last 2 dragonballs already so I can get my wish." Frieza said sounding annoyed.

"Of course sir! There can't be that many Namekian Villages left anyways. If every one of us goes out and searches for them we're bound to find at least one of them soon enough!" said Appule.

"Very good, in that case I will be waiting inside my spaceship with the 5 dragonballs we have right now.

"Yes sir." Said Appule, Zarbon and Cheri as they set down the Dragonballs they were all holding.

"I am counting on you Mr. Zarbon. Only 2 more we need and immortality shall be in my grasp."

Zarbon nodded to Frieza as he and Appule took to the skies." You look that way." Zarbon said East-ward opposite to where Gohan and co. were at. "Don't do anything if you spot any Namekians- Just come and find me alright? These Namekians have a few warriors who might be too much for you. We'll regroup at the ship in 3 hours got it?"

"You got it boss." Appule said nodding in understanding.

They both flew their separate ways going in opposite directions.

"Hmm...perhaps I should have also warned them that it's also possible Vegeta may have already gotten his hand on at least one..but, even if he has, he's bound to want to come after the ones we have." Frieza said glancing at the 5 balls sitting next to him. "...Which would simply save us time to find his if he came right at us. Oh, let him try and attack us. We can easily kill him, steal his dragonballs and have all 7 sooner rather than later." Frieza smiled glaring at the dragonballs as he used his telepathy to make the dragonballs float right besides him. "Now all I need to do is be patient and wait…" Frieza said as he started to fly back to his spaceship.

"The Grand Elder is wh-" Bulma said her mouth hanging open.

"Elder Guru is the parent of all Namekians. He is also the lone survivor of the terrible drought and the giver of life. I am the 108th child of Elder Guru. And my brother, Cargo is the 107th child." Dende said monotone.

"Th-The lone….W-Wait, you Namekians can have children!?"  
"Of course! We make eggs out of our mouths. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I see, then.. Elder Guru is a lady Namekian right?"

"Huh? What's a lady?"

"What do you mean what's a lady?! You've all been living with one for year and you don't know what they are?!" Bulma said motioning to Neris who looked stunned and just as confused as Dende and Cargo were.

"I mean...Aren't there two types of Namekians? You know.. Male and female? Mother and father?"

"I don't understand Bulma. Two types?"

"We kinda have two types. Dragon clan Namekians, and Warrior types. Dende and Cargo are both from the Dragon clan and can make dragonballs too. My Papa, Nail is a Warrior type!" Neris said proudly thinking she understood but actually didn't.

"WOW! Did you guys hear that?! They don't have other genders!"

"We know. We were right here.." Krillin said annoyed, when Bulma yelled at him spit flew from her mouth and landed on his face.

"Um..why are we going to Guru's again?" Gohan asked.

"You said people were being killed in that direction right?" Dende said pointing.

"Yeah? Probably by Vegeta I think.."

"I think they're all dead. I feel absolutely nothing anymore in that direction."

"Then..There's not a lot of Namekians left now..I think me, my brother, Nail and Guru might be the only ones left. And Guru has the last dragonball if Vegeta got the one from that Village…" Dende said sounding sad. Neris tightened her fist when she heard that the Namekians in another village were all killed.

"B..But! Even if we get to Gurus…! Just because Frieza and his cronies lost their scouters, Vegeta can sense CHI now! He'll be able to find Elder Guru no problem!"

"W-We have to warn Elder Guru!"

"But Papa's there.. Maybe Nail can buy us time til we get there and take the dragonball first!" Neris added.

"Let's hurry then! One of you, take us there now!"

"I'll go!" Neris said before Dende and Cargo could say anything. "Papa might need me!"

"Okay! Gohan I'll go with her. Gohan, you and Bulma stay here with the Namekians okay?

"O..Okay! Please be careful you two!"

"Um hey… so if we walk there, Vegeta won't notice us. How long would it take?" Krillin asked to Dende.

"Walk? Oh, you can't do that. It'll take you an entire month to get to Guru's house."

"A MONTH?! You gotta be kidding me!" Krillin said eyes wide.

"Th..Then..we just gotta chance it! We need to fly! Just fly as fast and as hard as we can!" Krilin said. "And..And anyways, maybe with you Neris, we got a chance. Since your a saiyan and all…!"

"Yeah! Oh, but uh...Can I eat first? I'm hungry." Neris said grabbing her stomache which kept growling the entire time they were talking and since she woke up. "Or bring the food with me?"

Krillin, Gohan and Bulma stared at her in disbelief and fell flat on their backs.

"Just like Goku…haha…" Bulma laughed weakly.

After a few minutes, Neris had to remove her blue jacket vest thing and packed it with a buttload of food and carried it over her shoulder like a bag, both she and Krillin were off and heading towards Gurus, while Neris continued to eat as they flew.

Krillin stayed behind Neris, following wherever she went as close as possible his mind filled with his thoughts. _Man it seems like Vegeta's getting stronger everytime I blink! And That Frieza guy feels even way stronger than HE is! I don't know what the heck kind of training you're doing right now Goku, but please just let it be enough! I just hope we get to Guru's place before anyone else does! And then, if we can just hide it for the next 4 or 5 days until Goku gets here...After that, we can only hope for a miracle! Heh..Well they say once you start hoping for miracles, it's over. Least I have another Saiyan with me right now so it's a little nice.. I wonder if she's as amazing as Goku or Gohan are?_ Krillin took a slight glance at Neris in front of her watching her tail flopping around in the wind. _Tch, here I am.. My life's ending right before my eyes and I don't even have a girlfriend to show for it..._


	10. Elder Guru

**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Real life got in the way and I had no time to write at all and update this! Please forgive me. To make up for it, I made this chapter extra long for you guys for being so patient with me3**

 **Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Gohan,Krillin and Bulma learn they need to get to Elder Guru before Frieza does or the Namekian dragonballs are gone for good! Can they make it before Frieza? Find out now!_

-Hours Pass-

"Hey how much further?!" Krillin shouted.

"Ummm… perhaps another 5 hours?" said Neris, sounding unsure as they continued to pass island after island.

"WHAT?! 5 HOURS?! Shiiiiiii-"

"We could go faster? I don't sense anyone near us…" Neris said looking behind her to face Krillin.

"No, I don't wanna chance it. Vegeta and that Freezer guy are still out there. And that other strong guy with the green hair and accent. And they're way too strong for us to take on! I was just asking cuz I thought, you know we were halfway there or something."

"We ARE halfway!" Neris says happily.

"You're kidding me right?" Krillin said looking shocked as his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

-Meanwhile-

Vegeta,a few miles up ahead continued to circle around the planet looking for any more Namekian Villagers when he spotted the two belonging to Neris and Krillin nearby making him stop abruptly.

"Two ki sources and moving towards me. And both of them feels different from those Namekians and Frieza's crew. I better find out who else is here on this godforsaken planet." Vegeta said, muttering to himself before flying towards the source of the two of the two power levels at full-speed.

Krillin noticed the fast moving chi heading toward them and panicked. "N-Neris! WE NEED TO HIDE COME ON!"

"Huh? Um, okay!" Neris said quickly following Krillin down to a small cave in a nearby mountain and hid her chi when she felt Krillin doing the same thing and flattened herself against the wall of the cave.

As they moved to hid, at the last moment, just as Vegeta was nearing towards them he seemed to make a U turn changing his direction when he felt yet another power coming nearby.

"Why'd he change direction?" Neris asked seeing Vegeta moving elsewhere when she peeked her head out of the mouth of the cave.

"Another ki, he must be going after that one!" Krillin said as Vegeta and Zarbon flew right towards each other.

Krillin and Neris felt a battle between them starting to take place after a few moments followed by a massive explosion that seemed to shook the very planet itself.

"J-Jesus…! That's some massive chi coming from Vegeta and that monster!" Krillin replied watching the battle, as they stepped out of their cave to watch, "Vegeta must be fighting one of those guys from Friezas gang, they're way out of our leagues!"

"Hey Krillin, while they're distracted maybe we can go to Guru's now! Before they spot us!" Neris offered although reluctantly as she hated how much they were destroying the landscape she knew so well. "Krillin come on!" Neris said motioning him forward.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go full speed!" Krillin said releasing as much ki as he could and flying with Neris in tow doing the same.

Behind them, the battle got even more intense as Vegeta seemed to be winning the battle when he delivers a strong kick sending Zarbon crashing into the ground.

"Whatsa matter, Zarbon!? I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Vegeta gloated triumphantly landing behind Zarbon and, adding insult to injury kicked Zarbon flying a few feet and landing face first into the blue grassy dirt.

"Oh Vegeta.. You've done it now, you've awoken the hidden power that has laid dormant in me for years."Zarbon said smiling, while wiping the blood off his chin.

"What?! What power lying dormant for years? HAHAHAHA! You make me laugh with your jokes!"

"Hmph, keep laughing while you still draw breath Vegeta," Zarbon said pushing the bangs off his forehead and standing to face Vegeta, "to give you full scope of my powers, you see, I need to transform but this form… is so ugly..and it removes my beautiful looks I have now so you see, that's why I've kept this form dormant for so long. But now, given the choice between life and death I guess I have no choice."

"You transform?! Like what, how us Saiyans turn into Oozaru forms under the light of the full moon? HAHAHA! Honestly, you people really do say the most funniest things when you're about to die!"

"Oh trust me, I don't become at all as absurdly large like you monkeys do, my strength increases exponentially!"

"Oh sure Zarbon… I am looking forward to this little charade of yours so I'll play along for now." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms across his chest smirking.

"Oh Vegeta, if only you had a working brain, you'd be terrified. But I forget you saiyans seem to have a death wish."

Just then, Zarbon's physique grew more buffer and muscular. His face and mouth became elongated and his power level had tripled in power. Vegeta had no time to react when Zarbon had already began to run at him, clapping both hands around his head and headbutting him causing Vegetas forehead to gush with blood.

"AAAUGH!" Vegeta screamed as Zarbon repeatedly began to headbutt him again and again and then flinging him about 50 feet into the air. Vegeta took only a moment to regain his senses before flying right back toward Zarbon angrily. Zarbon smirked flying up to where Vegeta was as both of them traded punches hitting each other at the exact same time. Vegeta felt his jaw crack though not quite broken both of them were sent flying from each other by the force of each others punch. Vegeta was breathing very heavy as blood poured from his mouth and Zarbon smirked in front of him barely injured.

'What the hell is this?! How can the difference be so big…!' Vegeta thought in utter astonishment.

"Hahaha I told you didn't I Vegeta?! You have only yourself to blame for your suffering..! You've made a terrible mistake, I will give you credit your skills have definitely improved but your arrogance seems to not have improved at all!" Zarbon grinned flexing his muscles, "Allow me to tell you something else before I kill you but Lord Frieza can transform as well!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta said his eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"Now do you see!? Do you still fantasize that someone like you, who can't even beat me would EVER stand a chance against the almighty Lord Frieza?!" Zarbon laughed firing a massive ki blast at Vegeta who just managed to dodge by flying away from it only to be grabbed by Zarbon from behind. Zarbon wrapped his arms tightly around Vegeta's waist trapping his arms and then making a beeline for the water head first and dropping Vegeta at the last second as Vegeta crashed into the earth making a 100 foot wide crater and a 150 foot deep hole. The water slowly began to fill up the hole, submerging Vegeta down below. "Huh, he's not showing himself or coming back up to the surface… Did I kill him already? Vegeta's too tough and resilient to die this easy.. Heh, even if he di survive that I doubt he'd want yet another piece of me. Suppose I can just leave him to drown himself and report to Frieza. Zarbon flew away from the battle.

About 5 minutes after Vegeta's hand popped out of the water, followed by his head as he swam to shower, taking deep breaths of the Namekian air. "I...will not….let it all end...like this…! I will..get stronger..! You'll see!" Vegeta breaths while trying to crawl further away from the water before losing consciousness.

-Elsewhere-

Back at the Namekian Village Vegeta had destroyed.

"This is terrible! This must be Vegeta's doing! I have to tell Lord Frieza! Appule talks to himself and flies off towards Friezas spaceship.

Frieza quietly stared outside the window of his ship waiting for his men to return quietly. A knock came to the door.

"Lord Frieza it is I, Zarbon."

"Come in Mr. Zarbon. Report," Frieza said as he turned around while lowering himself to the ground gently. "Have you found another village yet?"

"No, my Lord, not quite yet however, I did want to give you the good news that I have defeated Vegeta master."

"Very good Zarbon! Frieza smiled maliciously, "Then I take it perhaps, you transformed for the first time in a while? Is Vegeta dead?"

"Well sir, I did not confirm his corpse, but even if he did survive the fall he would be seriously injured I made sure of that."

"Why didn't you confirm it?"

"Huh? W-Well sir...he sank underwater…."

"Oh I'm sorry Zarbon I didn't realize how much you hate getting yourself wet. Did you just fail to do your duty because your afraid of a little water?!" Frieza spoke as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Ah! F-Forgive me my Lord I shall confirm his death right away!"

Just as Zarbon began to head to the door Appule seemed to have apparated there by the door way. "MASTER FRIEZA! I FOUND A VILLAGE BUT IT'S ALREADY COMPLETELY DESTROYED!"

"What?! You mean it wasn;t from one of us?!"

"M-Maybe Vegeta did it…?" Zarbon offered. "When I fought him, he didn't have a dragonball with him though. He must have hidden it somewhere. Augh! Blast him!"

"Grrrr….! ZARBON! Bring Vegeta over here at once! And this time, you better pray for your pathetic life he's still alive or I'll drown YOU in the water! And as for you Appule, contact the Ginyu Force and tell them to come here to Planet Namek! And bring extra scouters for us, of course! They should get here in 5 days give or take…"

"! S-Surely not the Ginyu Force my Lord!" Zarbon said turning to him.

"Of course!" Appule said as he headed to the communications room to send the message.

"You will think its impertinent for me to say this but, I have a very odd premonition…"

"P-Premonition..?" Zarbon asked.

"I've been thinking it over for a while now..that ever since I saw that female Saiyan protect that Namekian child, there's definitely another Saiyan out there somewhere that's developing at an alarming rate… I had first thought it might have been Vegeta, or perhaps Kaale and Yama who trained with me for a short while, but now I am not so sure…"

"But...But sir, how could this be? Besides Vegeta, the only saiyans alive is Kaale and Yama, that one saiyan we briefly saw 5 hours ago, that one on earth and his son. And their battle strengths were so much weaker than Vegetas! And I doubt Kaale and Yama would betray you, my Lord."

"Are you questioning me Zarbon!? Instead of arguing, I think you would do better to bring Vegeta to me _alive_."

"Aye, aye sir!" Zarbon said before running out of the ship and flying back to where he left Vegeta.

'I can never be too careful..those Saiyans have almost virtually bottomless combat abilities, thanks to their irksome Zenkai boosts...I must have those dragonballs now, then not even Beerus would stand a chance against me! Of course, it is absurd that any of those monkeys could ever hope to challenge me as I am now, but I must worry about my future and nip it in the but while I still can. And if any one of them were to turn Super Saiyan….."

-Meanwhile-

"Are we there yet Neris?! We've been flying for 4 hours! Even at full speed!"

" We just need to go a little left… There! On the top of the highest rock formation! There's grandpa Gurus place!" Neris said turning her head to face Krilin and pointing directly ahead of her.

"Huh?" Krillin looks towards the direction Neris was pointing. "Phew.. what a haul...Im glad we made it in time. I mean man, if this place is THIS obvious the bad guys would've found it no problem!"

"Grandpa Guru is inside, and so is Papa! Let's go Krillin!"

The two land by the house and run to the door, just as it opens and Nail steps out.

"Papa!" Neris smiled running into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Neris…! Oh thank Guru you're safe! Who is this?"

"A friend of mine Papa, his names Krillin! He and this other one named Gohan helped me save Dende and Cargo! And guess what! Gohan has a tail just like mine!"

"What? 'Save Dende and Cargo?' Oh, Neris, you weren't in any danger again were you?!" Nail said sounding worried as he grabbed her shoulders looking for any wounds and spotting the bloody hole in the white fabric of her shirt where she got shot by Frieza's death beam.

"I'm fine Papa… Dende and Cargo healed me! B-But we don't have time for that.. We need to see Grandpa!"

"Right..come inside, all of you then. Guru already knows you were coming to see him."

"Wait why didn't this Guru guy try to get away then if he already knew?" Krillin asked as they followed Nail inside the house.

"Elder Guru is at an advanced age and he is slowly dying. All he can do is to rest here, and I as the sole protector of Namek, need to protect him."

"What about me Papa? I help too!" Neris pouted.

Nail smiled and placed his hand on her fluffy black hair rubbing her head. Neris grinned happily. She loved when he patted her head like that.

"Oh.." Krillin said astonished. 'He does feel a helluva lot stronger than those other Namekians, like 4x as stronger..! This guy's good..'

The 3 of the reached the center of a empty rom when Neris and Nail began to levitate upward. "We go up now."

"R-Right…." Krillin said following suit.

"Grand Elder, we've brought a guest."

"Hiiiii grandpa!" Neris smiled hugging his ankle.

"Whoah! He's...GIGANTIC!" Krillin said his eyes bulging as he looked up at the huge fat Namekian sitting in the chair, and sitting in a pedestal just about Guru's head was the one star ball.

"Welcome. You must be the one from Earth I assume. I must express my deepest of gratitudes to you for helping young Neris, save my children Dende and Cargo. Thank you"

"Uh..N-No sir. Shoot, it was nothing..!"

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Who are the Ginyu Force? Will Krillin and Neris be able to get their hands on the one-star ball and keep it hidden from Frieza and Vegeta? Will Vegeta die before Zarbon gets there? Find out next time, on Dragonball AS!_


	11. 1 step forward, 2 steps back

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Neris and Krillin finally arrived at Elder Gurus place! WIll Guru give the the final 0ne-star ball? Find out now!_

"Those terrible monsters have slain nearly all the Namekians.. The grief of their murders weighs heavy on my heart and it seems...that what they seek.. Is the Dragonballs.." Guru said sounding depressed as he watched Krillin, Neris and Nail from his throne seeing Krillin just barely over his big belly, "I never once ever dreamed that those spheres of our hope, the proof of wisdom and the strength of our children of Namek would have ever lead to such horrors."

"Um… Mr. Guru sir, Please forgive me for getting straight to the point but we need that dragonball above your head I swear on my life we'll never give it up to those monsters!" Krillin said clenching his fists looking up into Guru's eyes.

"Please Grandpa? If these Ee-arth people triumph they'll also regain their dragonballs on their planet too and if they get their wish the Namek on their planet would be reincarnated as well!" Neris also replied.

"What?! There are also Dragonballs on Earth? Then, that must mean a Namekian….?" Guru said as his mouth dropped and he flinched at the news.

"Yes, sir. A long time ago about 24 years ago during the time of the great drought that hit your planet, a Namekian got on a spaceship and escaped to Earth."

"Oh yes, I remember now.. It must have been that child of Katatz! He was always doing such weird things...making weird spaceships and talking about destroying life I am surprised however that such a infant could have travelled so far and safely. Why I remember when he grabbed Neris here and-"

Nail glared at Guru to keep quiet and he changed the subject noticing Nails glare.

"Er, anyways..that boy was a scion of the Dragon clan.. And a descendant of those capable of making dragonballs. Why Dende and Cargo are also descendants of that clan in fact! But anyways, the one called Krillin.. Why do you speak as though that child died? Was he killed in battle?"

"He was killed. Well, technically..he split himself in half and the evil version of him was murdered by a Saiyan named the Good side of him died when Piccolo was killed but… yeah." Krillin explained still looking directly at Guru's face. Neris was in the background still clinging to Nail like she hadn't seen him in ages even though it was literally about 8 hours ago when she left his side, saved Cargo and met Krillin and Gohan.

"Grandpa...Papa? Why didn;t either of you ever tell me I was a saiyan?" Neris asked.

"Actually, I have been meaning to ask that myself. Why is there a saiyan here? I mean...I heard from this guy named Raditz Saiyans are sent to other planets to conquer and kill the inhabitants of the planet to sell them for profit. Maybe Neris was sent here the same way?" Krilin asked as well turning towards Nail, "I saw that look you gave Guru when he mentioned Neris.. Did the Namekian that left here to go to Earth do something to her? Perhaps hit her head or something o she lost her memory? The same thing happened to Goku as well when he came to Earth. He's Gohans 'papa'" He explained seeing the inquisitive look on Neris face.

"...Yes..The Namekian named Kamicollo did hit her head..it happened the same day she arrived her in that weird space ship…" Nail looked sad suddenly and looked down at the floor.

"Huh?" Neris asked surprised. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with wonder.

"You were crying and I asked Elder Guru what to do with you. Guru suggested we asked Porunga and...he also offered, knowing you were a saiyan that I take you in as my child and raise you to be a great warrior and help me protect Namek because he knew you were a saiyan and they were also a warrior race, just like I was the only warrior on Namek. Anyways, when we brought Porunga out to ask why you were crying he said that you were hungry, that was the first wish we asked him, for the second I asked what was food and what you needed since you were now my responsibility..And for the third and final wish I asked for bottles, since you were so young Porunga said you needed milk and couldn't eat 'solids'"

"Wait, you can get 3 whole wishes here!? HOLY SHIT! YOUR DRAGONS WAY COOLER THAN THE ONE ON EARTH!"

"What's the name of your dragon?" Neris asked.

"Shenron." Krillin replied.

"Shenron?" Neris asked, wondering if he's also as buff and big looking as Porunga.

"Anyways, so after finding that out, I took the bottles and borrowed the spaceship Kamicollo was building and took it to find Neris some "milk" to give her. Though of course I had no clue how to drive the thing so I ended up damaging it a little on some asteroids but I made it to a planet somewhat nearby with space cows."

"Where was I when you went out? Was I with you papa?"

"I asked Clarinet to watch over you while I went out. When I returned Kamicollo wasn't too happy with the spaceship being damaged, in his rage he took you from my arms and smashed your head into a big rock. I suppose that was what altered your memory…"

Neris pouted covering her head with both hands. "Kamicollo sounds like a big meanie…So that's why sometimes I feel a little bump here and a scar…"

"That's right…" Nail said looking also sad and blaming himself for her getting hurt back then.

"I wonder if that Saiyan that killed him could have been a Super Saiyan..?" Guru interrupted.

"What's a super saiyan? The heck?" Krillin asked confused.

"The one they call Krillin. Come here by my side please." Guru says pointing to the ground just to the right of his chair.

"Huh? Uuuh….okay?" Krilin said, shrugging one shoulder and walking over not breaking eye contact with Guru.

"I need to confirm everything you've said so far and probe your past."

"Wh- my past?" Krilin asked as Guru placed his overly large hand on his bald head. Guru sees all that had happened back in OG Dragonball and when Piccolo had killed him and then the news Kami and Piccolo had split himself into two people, and that the current Piccolo was the son of Piccolo Daimao.

"HMPH! So he did split himself into two. Once Evil had seeped further into him.. The fool, by splitting himself into two he halved his power! If he were still one being he could have easily killed those saiyans!"

"O-One..?"

"Well.." Guru says ignoring Krillin, "It does seem as though your intentions are of pure heart and your courage is very admirable and so I shall entrust you with this dragonball." Guru says lifting his free hand to pick up the ball just behind his head off its resting spot on the hole of the back of his chair, "You should already know that however, while the villains have the other 6 dragonballs you may not be able to get your wish.."

"No duh but I mean if we get them all…?" Krillin asks reaching up to retrieve the one-star from Gurus hand.

"My life, unfortunately will probably last only a few more days...maybe 3 days at the most, so if you want your wish granted you have to make post-haste to gather the rest of the dragonballs from those monsters clutches at all costs..Though..it may be almost impossible, when I die the dragonballs will also disappear…"

"Y-You can't Grandpa!" Neris pleaded teary-eyed.

"I see...Don't worry Elder Guru, even if we can't get our wish, I'll at least make sure to protect this one with my life. I mean, anything's better than letting those guys get immortality!" Krillin said raising his fist as clenching it. "You have my word!"

"Please do so, I cannot move from this spot..If the one called Frieza should ever come by here, I doubt that even Nail here could protect me…"

"I'll protect you Grandpa! I've got a bajillion times stronger since I met Krillin and the others! I won't let those meanie faces hurt you!" Neris pouted more.

Guru smiled at her,"I know you will my child but perhaps... your protection is needed elsewhere, I want you to stay and help these earthlings protect that dragonball and do whatever you can to help them do you understand?"

"But-" Neris stuck out her bottom lip almost pleading.

"Please Neris.. I have your papa to stay and keep me company. These Earthlings have none, they need your help much more than I my child."

"Okay Grandpa…" Neris sulked resigned.

"By the way Krillin, you have extraordinary strength yet untapped. I could awaken your hidden potential for you if you so wish." Guru smiled for the first time at Krillin.

"What? Inner strength? I didn't think I could get any stronger anymore. After all that training I did with Gohan…"

Guru smiled again placing his hand once more on Krillin's scalp. Just then, Krillin felt a surge of hot energy rush through his body in an instant filling him with power.

"There, it is complete. I hope you will be able to escape their clutches earthling."

"H-Holy crap this power…. Th-this is...this is…! THIS IS AWESOOOOOOME! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS POWERFUL BEFORE!" Krillin shouted overjoyed, lifting the dragonball over his head excitedly, "I-I feel like I've been reborn! Thank you Elder Guru!"

Neris and Nail both smiled at him.

"Haha I felt that same exact way when Guru awakened mine too, many years ago." Nail stated.

"And mine!" Neris grinned flexing her arm.

"Thats awesome Oh! By the way, could you do this as well with a friend of mine? His names' Gohan and he's a saiyan like Neris here! Well he's half saiyan but…. I mean to say, does this like, shorten your life or anything I mean?" Krillin asks quickly turning to Guru and nearly dropping the ball he was carrying.

"Don't worry, this does not endanger my life. I only awoken what was your power to begin with. If there is a power sleeping within, I can awaken it even inside children."

"AWESOME! Then, is it okay I come back here with him? I'm sure he has way more power than I do!"

"Bring him here then. We could use all the help we could get!"

"Thank you Guru, sir! Um, what should I do with this dragonball?"

"Take it with you. The future of Planet Namek rests on your shoulders.."

"Alright! Neris let's go grab Gohan!" Krillin says turning to her.

"Okay! Love you Papa! Love you Grandpa!" Neris says quickly embracing Nail tightly and flying up to kiss Guru on the cheek. "See you soon!"

"Stay safe Neris, alright?" Nail tells her.

"I will!" Neris flies out the door with Krillin far ahead of her.

"WOOHOO! AT THIS RATE NERIS, WE'LL PROBABLY REACH GOHAN IN PROBABLY HALF THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET HERE!"

"Yeah!" Neris grinned. "Hey, I'll race you?"

"Oh, you're ON!" Krillin laughed as Neris also began to sped up to full an she and Krillin were side by side racing each other to the island they left Gohan and Bulma at.

-Meanwhile-

Gohan stood outside the cave entrance shadow training as he practiced his punches and kicks to pass the time. As Bulma messed with the dragon radar and watching Gohan train she noticed a reading on the radar. "Huh? Hey Gohan come take a look at this!"

"Wha?" Gohan asks stopping his high-kick in mid air and turning to go over to Bulma's side.

"See? Look, it looks like this dragonball has began to move. The one super far away! And it's heading right to us!"

"Maybe that's Neris and Krillin coming back?" Gohan suggested getting on his tiptoes and extending his arms just slightly to the sides like he's ready to take flight.

"Maybe so but then..what about this one? There's another reading with another dragonball all alone not even that far from here!"

"Oh, yeah! It was...that way right?" Gohan asks pointing in the direction where Vegeta had destroyed a village before.

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!" Bulma screamed in terror.

"Vegeta's not there anymore...maybe he didn't see the dragonball and just left?"

"Oh..!" Bulma calmed down punching her open palm, "That must be it! Maybe one of the Namekians was able to hide the ball while Vegeta was destroying that village! So he never found the thing! And then he must have left it, thinking it was no longer there!"

"Hey Bulma! Can I borrow the dragon radar then? I'll go grab that dragonball! You stay here and wait for Krillin and Neris to come back!" Gohan extends his hand for the dragonball as he gets ready to fly.

"YES! LUCK IS FINALLY TURNING OUR WAY!" Bulma yells excitedly handing the dragon radar over to him.

"Woohoo! I don't feel any evil chi nearby!" Gohan says holding the radar right in front of him as he flies in the direction of the lone dragonball.

-Elsewhere again-

Zarbon finally finds Vegeta's unconscious body and grabbing him by the wrist and drags him off to Frieza's ship, getting there in about 30 minutes and puts him into a healing tank. An hour passes and Vegeta's wounds begin to heal and he's about ready to be taken out.

"Heh… It's so ironic how things work out huh Grape? I never once thought we'd be forced to heal the wounds of a traitor. How long until we make him talk anyways?"

"He's suffered a great deal of damage. I'd guess maybe another half hour until he regains consciousness." Grape replied.

"Very good, I shall report this to Lord Frieza then."

"Mm-hm." Grape says walking over to Vegetas healing tank as Zarbon walks out the door and down the hall to Friezas quarters.

"Hehehe… So even Vegeta will tell us where he hid his dragonball once Frieza gets involved and interrogates him. Bet your really regretting betraying us now huh?"

Just then, Vegetas eyes shot wide open surprising Grape as he melts the glass holding him captive inside the healing tank and ripping the oxygen from his mouth as he fires a ki blast at Grape reducing him to dust. "Thanks so much Grape for healing me. WHAT A PITY YOU ALL UNDERESTIMATED MY RECUPERATIVE ABILITIES HAHAHAHA!"

Zarbon had just finished reporting to Frieza when the two of them heard a loud explosion coming from the healing room and a scream when they quickly ran to the hall, and down the corridor to the healing room and saw a big hole in the side of the wall and Vegeta no longer in the room.

Vegeta smirked as he hid in a nearby corner just outside the room. 'Haha good.. Zarbon took Frieza with him!' Vegeta thought to himself planning his next move.

"ZARBON! YOU BETTER FIND HIM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"Y-Yesmy Lord! At once!"

Vegeta smirked as he made a beeline for where Friezas chambers was opening the double doors to find the remaining 5 dragonballs they had already collected waiting for him. 'Hahaha! There they are! The dragonballs! Frieza, your plan has backfired on you so dearly!'

-Back to Gohan-

Gohan flew over the island where the destroyed ruins of the village was and immediately glanced over the radar in his hands double checking he was in the right area. "Yup, I am at the right place..!" Gohan told himself as he floated himself down to the ground and landed."This...This is awful! The whole village was destroyed..That jerk Vegeta…! I better hurry and find that dragonball...too bad there's no time to bury all these people..Hm, let's see...Huh? The water?" Gohan walks directly to the lake nearby the village and dives down retrieving the 4 star ball. Gohan flew back up into the air carrying the dragonball. "Hurray! I found it!"

-Back to Friezas ship-

"D-Damnit! Vegeta where are you?!" Zarbon asks searching around while cursing they have no scouters to find his power level. "Oh, if I don't find him soon Frieza's going to have my head!"

"Have you not found him yet Zarbon!? If Vegeta escaped I'll kill you and hold YOU responsible!"

Vegeta smirked watching Zarbon outside the the glass dome above the room where he was in. "That idiot, he's wasting his time..! Though that's perfect for me! I have all 5 dragonballs right in front of me, perfect! Not only did they so graciously heal me but they also practically handed me every single one of their balls as well! Too bad I can't carry them all at the same time and escape I'll need a diversion. So now...While Zarbons looking around on that side…" Vegeta smirked as he walked over to the door."HEY! DUMBASSES! I'M STILL INSIDE THE SHIP! GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

"WHAT?!" Frieza and Zarbon turn in shock.

Vegeta grinned gathering all his energy into his palm and blasting at a random room in the complete opposite direction where he was to draw everyone to that direction then when Zarbon flew back inside the check to the damage, Vegeta ran back inside the room where the dragonballs were and blasts the glass and begins grabbing each dragonball one by one and chucking them out the hole in the ceiling.

Frieza ran to join Zarbon seeing the training center where they trained new recruits into the force completely destroyed. "Wh-Where is he?! No don't tell me he's going after my dragonballs!?"

Vegeta smirks as he chucks the final ball out and flies out after them all and hides below the ship when he senses Zarbon and Frieza run into the room he was just in mere seconds ago and dived into the water.

"WHY YOU DAMN LITTLE-!" Zarbon screams flying out of the space ship searching desperately for Vegetas body or for any sign of him as Vegeta swam away towards where he thought the dragonballs had landed and saw all 5 sitting haphazardly together in the same spot.

"Hehehe..! HAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT FRIEZA FOR DESTROYING MY PLANET!" Vegeta laughed triumphantly then began picking 2 at a time and bringing them over to a crack in a nearby mountain to hide them in. "All I need now is to retrieve the dragonball I ditched back at the village, then find that last one and I'll have my wish!" Vegeta laughed bringing the final one he stole from Frieza to his crevice when he suddenly also sensed the energy of Krillin and Neris passing by him.

"WOOHOO! I'M TOTALLY BEATING YOU NERIS! HAHAHA"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE BARELY EVEN AHEAD OF ME!" Neris yells literally at neck and neck with Krillin as they race through the skies to get to where they left Bulma.

Vegeta was in shock seeing the two pass by him without even a single glance back or even attempting to hide their ki like they barely noticed that he was nearby. "Th-That bald one! He was one of my opponents I fought back on Namek! And- And that GIRL next to him! She looked like a saiyan! Were they carrying a dragonball?! What's a female saiyan doing here on earth!?" Vegeta smirked, "Luck has really come my way!" Vegeta grinned giving chase to the two.

"WOOHOO! YOU BETTER CATCH UP NERIS!"

"NOOO YOU!" Neris pouted still literally neck and neck with Krillin barely noticing Vegeta was right on their tail.

"Damnit! Vegeta where did you go! Argh, if only I had a scouter to trach wi-" Zarbon saw 3 streams of light just pass his peripheral vision, turning, he saw the silhouettes of Neris, Krillin and Vegeta tailing behind."WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S THE GUY AND FEMALE WHO SAVED THOSE NAMEKIAN BRATS AND THEY'RE CARRYING A DRAGONBALL WITH THEM! AND VEGETAS THERE TOO!" Zarbon cried giving chase to vegeta, who was giving chase to both Krillin and Neris simultaneously.

"Hm?" Vegeta turns his head seeing Zarbon behind him. "Psh, feh what a nuisance.. Of course Zarbon noticed us! Oh well, least now I can get my revenge on him for that beating he gave me earlier! Hahahaha!" Vegeta smirked viciously, "He'll come at me off-guard of course thinking he can just beat me again!"

Krillin and Neris both land simultaneously in front of Bulma scaring her so much she falls off the boulder she was sitting on. "EEEEEEEEEEK! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO WARN ME NEXT TIME?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"S-Sorry Bulma.. Didn't mean to scare ya like that. By the way I totally won that."

"Noo I did! Bulma, Krillins being mean! I got here first!"

"No I did!"

Bulma got up and saw the one-star in Krillins hands."Huh? Whoa! They really make those big on their homeworld huh?"

"Wha-Oh, yeah the Great Elder here was really understanding! Oh yeah! Is Gohan here somewhere? I need to get him to Gurus' to get his power awoken!"

"Well actually he found another dragonball! On the radar! Where Vegeta attacked that village!"

"Huh? What village?" Neris asked.

Before Krillin could ask also, he suddenly felt the energy of Vegeta getting closer.

"Whats wrong Krillin?"

"There's a chi coming closer! And its heading our way!"

"Maybe Gohans coming back?" Neris asked helpfully."

"N-No it's too evil to be Gohans!" Krillin yells looking up at the sky and sees Vegeta in the air right above him as he goes for a landing.

"V-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"" Krillin and Bulma shout in shock.

'S-Stupid! That was stupid! I was so happy getting my power up and having fun racing Neris I didn't even notice him behind us!'

"Th-Thats Vegeta?" Neris ask and sees his tail wiggling. Neris gets angry remembering what Krllin said about him destroying another village and charges at him. "YOU. WILL. PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Neris roared swinging a punch at him.

Vegeta smirks grabbing her fist easily like she didn't even do anything. "Well hello here, Saiyan. What a pleasant surprise to see another one still alive. Hm?" Vegeta raised and lowered a brow as he pulled Neris in for a closer look as her face seemed to recall another saiyan from deep in the recesses of his memories. "Ah! You must be Matoto's daughter! You do look an awful lot like her and you even inherited your fathers odd blue eyes."

Neris gritted her teeth not even knowing what the heck he was talking about as she tried to throw her other fist at him only for that to be stopped as well. Vegeta then starts clenching his fist squeezing her hand and nearly crushing the bones as she winces in pain. "Yes, Yes! There's no denying it. You're Argula aren't you!? I remember your mother making such a big deal at my father to spare your life, even making a bet against him you could wipe out this worthless planet!"

"Wh-What're you….!?" Neris winced some more as he continued to squeeze.

"What? You don't remember? The day you're given a mission it gets etched into your memory.. Let me guess, you also must have lost your memory exactly the same as that Kakarot did when he failed to destroy the Earth. Hmph, what a pity." Vegeta smirked releasing one of her hands, then he punches her in the stomach before lifting her up, still holding onto her other fist and flung her above his head and behind so she crashed into the mountain. He didn't even bother to look back as he heard the slam and the slow slide down to the ground as he caught sight of the dragonball in Krillins hand."I'll cut to the chase. From the way you're clutching that dragonball I'd say you and I have the same agenda.."

"Ergh…!" Krillin growled trembling in fear as he watched how easily he beat Neris, as Bulma was also shaking behind Krillin.

"O..Ow…!" Neris winced as she got to her knees and cradled her hands in pain.

"Hmph, I didn't think your civilization had the technology to reach another planet! You earthlings sure are something!" Vegeta gloated turning his eyes just slightly to the right. "Anyways, before I take that ball from you I have to do something else in the meantime. And don't either of you DARE plan to try and run away with it! I'll kill you, that saiyan, that girl AND the two Namekian brats hiding in that cave if you do!"

Dende and Cargo freaked as they hid from behind the cave wall, waking from their nap to see what's going on.

"Grr…! I won't...let you…!" Neris hissed standing up and getting back onto her feet. Just then, she and Krillin felt that of another chi heading towards them as Zarbon landed a few feet in front of Vegeta.

"O-OUR PRINCE CHARMING HAS ARRIVED! 3" Bulma shouted sounding hopeful and she closed her hands together and cartoon hearts replaced what was once her eyes. "I-I mean I suppose he's come here to save us all...right?"

"You suppose right…" Krillin said making a face of disgust at Bulmas comment.

"Hmhmhm, you've made a fool of me for the last time Vegeta. Thanks to you, the master has lost his faith in me!"

"Oh, boohoo. Do you want a tissue to cry in Zarbon? How about a grave for me to dig for you so Frieza doesn't have to?"

"Hmph, keep gloating Vegeta. It seems you've forgotten what happened last time you and I fought. I see you're hanging out with that shrimp carrying the dragonball and that saiyan from earlier. It seems you're both in on this together…"

"HAH YOU WISH!" Vegeta raised his fist.

"Well whatever. All I care about is retrieving the dragonballs you stole from us Vegeta, and the one the bald one is hiding.. And whatever other ones you may be hiding." Zarbon said neatly tying his braid back again, "And this time you absolutely will tell me where they are,but I hope you'll only do it after I've beaten you to within an inch of your life…!"

"Just try it Zarbon. Go ahead and transform again! Let's see what you got!"

"Hehehe...You never learn do you Vegeta?"

Zarbon transforms again into that really big muscly form once more and his power increases. Neris, Krillin, Bulma, Dende and Cargos eyes widen at the sudden change of appearance.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Bulma cried.

"BULMA SHUT. UP! Th..This guys' a monster! His chi just went...through the roof!"

"H-He's definitely not a good guy…..!"

Zarbon laughs as he charges at Vegeta taking a swipe at him.

'Off his guard indeed…!' Vegeta smirks diving onto the ground, and dodging another of Zarbons attacks, grabbing some dirt and taking to the drops the dirt, blinding Zarbons eyes as he closes them trying to wipe the dirt and dust out Vegeta afterimages to behind Zarbon and punches him so hard his armor shatters on impact.

"AAUGH!" Zarbon cried in pain, as he is sent flying. Vegeta catching up and hits him back down to the ground with both fists then starts spamming a barrage of ki blasts at Zarbon as he crashes into the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Bulma shouted in shock watching the barrage of explosons coming from the battle ahead.

"B-Bulma! Let's go while they're distracted! You too Neris!" Krillin cried reaching to grab Bulmas hand.

"H-Huh? B-But he said he'll kill us if we run-"

"AND HE'LL KILL US TOO IF WE DON'T ANYWAYS!" Krillin shouted grabbing Bulma and pulling her as he starts to fly. Neris pouts as she rushes to grab Dende and Cargo and follows after them.

"What?!" Vegeta turned his head just as Krillin and Neris got to within 10 feet away from the island that Vegeta sends a barrage of warning blasts in front of them to stop them running away, "Oh no you don't!"

"!" Krillin stops abruptly nearly flinging Bulma into the water as Neris and the kids nearly crash into him.

"Heh!" Vegeta smirked still barraging Zarbon with ki blasts.

"N-Now what!?"Bulma asks as Krillin puts her down on the island again.

"This guy never lets his guard down even a second!" Krillin cursed clenching his fist in irritation.

Zarbon flies up to Vegeta, his clothing in tatters catching Vegeta by surprise as he stops shooting ki blasts and narrowly dodges Zarbons attack flying right back to the island again as they both land.

"GRRR! DAMN…..YOU!" Zarbon shouted furiously in anger veins popping out of his forehead and upper arms, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Heh! I guess that preemptive strike really was effective! Aren't you getting tired yet Zarbon? Do you hear Death knocking on your front door yet?!"

"What're you?! HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! I'm stronger than you are!"

"Oh Zarbon, Zarbon, Zarbon. I thought you knew all about Saiyans? After being Friezas lackey for so many years and spending time with me, Nappa, Raditz, Yama and Kaale and bossing us all around I thought you knew we Saiyans increase our battle strength every single time we come back from the brink of death? You must be really regretting having taken such good care of me when I was nearly dead...Don't you agree?"

"Wha-?" Neris said surprised. 'Is that way I suddenly got so strong when that blue guy and that other guy nearly killed me and I got shot at by that other guys beam?' Neris wondered clutching the two Namekians tightly against herself.

"Thats right…! That was the same thing with how Goku got so much stronger every time he survived a fierce battle! It's no wonder Vegeta feels much stronger than he did on earth!" Krillin exclaimed watching the battle behind a boulder with Bulma in tow."A-And did he just say there's MORE Saiyans out there?!"

"Grrr! NO MATTER HOW GREAT YOUR BATTLE STRENGTH BECOMES, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME!" Zarbon screamed charging at Vegeta once again

"WE SAIYANS ARE A WARRIOR RACE! WE WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Vegeta screamed back punching Zarbon and impaling his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bulma screamed covering her eyes from the bloody hole.

"! V-Vegeta…! Uuuh…." Zarbon groaned in agony grabbing his head with both hands for support as he felt blood drip from his wound and onto the blue grass."V..Vegeta...I….I was...only...following..orders...f-from Lord Frieza…! P-Please...spare me…! I..I can..help…!"

"Hmph! After you worked me like a slave after all these years?! Don't make me laugh!"

"W...We..can work..together…! T..Together..we..we can..defeat Frieza.."

Vegeta in reply opens his palm and sends a ki blast through Zarbons body destroying him and sending him flying into the Namekian waters.

"As if Frieza would ever be defeated just by teaming up with you. How pathetic! That wouldn't be Frieza!" Vegeta glared shaking his hand and cleaning the blood off his white glove. Slowly, he turned back to Krillin, Bulma and the others. "Now then, I will be taking that dragonball from you."

"L...Look…! I know...its really pointless to ask anyways b...but.. But will you just go and leave us alone once I give this to you?"

Neris turned to him in shock and anger. "WHAT?! KRILLIN YOU CAN'T! YOU PROMISED GRANDPA YOU'D-!"

"Grrr…! What choice is there?! He's going to kill us and take it anyways!"

"B-But…!"

Krillin turned to her and gave her a look in her eyes as if trying to talk to her telepathically that Gohan still had one more dragonball and that it didn't matter if Vegeta took this one. Neris seemed to have understood as she stopped trying to argue.

Vegeta seemed to have not noticed this as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmph a promise? Oh, fine. As long as I get the dragonball I could care less what happened to all five of you anyways!"

"D-Do you swear it!?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Or I may just change my mind. Now, hand me that dragonball.."

Krillin frowned as he rolled the dragonball over to Vegeta and he picks it up.

"Hehehe.. You guys are lucky today. Having this final dragonball has put me in a VERY good mood today! Nothing in the whole wide world could make me quite as happy as having in one's grasp eternal life.. And mastery of the Universe! HAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed as he took off into the skies carrying the one-star.

"Krillin…" Neris asked still not sure about this.

Krillin didn't seem to hear her as he continued to watch Vegeta dissappear from sight. 'Please Gohan! Please don't let Vegeta catch you! You have to see to it Vegeta doesn't get his wish!'

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Will Gohan make it back to the others before Vegeta sees him? Or will Vegeta finally attain the last ball and get his wish?! Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	12. New Friends, New Enemies

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Krillin and the company finally got their first dragonball! Only for Vegeta to take it from them seconds after. And we finally learned Neris origin story and her true name Argula! Will Gohan come back before Vegeta finds him? Find out now!_

Neris stood up still wincing, "Why'd you do that Krillin!? You told Grandpa Guru you'd protect that dragonball with your life and you just up and gave it away?! How could you?" Neris gritted her teeth wanting to punch Krillin as Dende and Cargo held her back. "Now Vegetas' gonna have all 7 dragonballs and get his wish! Namek is doomed!"

"He would have killed us anyways. You saw what he did to that guy! And anyways, it's kinda okay if he has that one…"

"What're you..?" Neris asked him confused.

"Remember? Gohan left to find another dragonball, the one that Vegeta couldn't , Vegeta HID that ball so Frieza and his men couldn't find it and get all seven!" Krillin replied.

"Wait, so does that mean Gohan has found the last dragonball then? That's great! He must be coming back here with it then hopefully!" Bulma smiled excitedly.

"Yeah.. if he doesn't run into Vegeta now on his way back.…"

-Meanwhile-

Gohan was heading back to where he left Bulma and the others hen she suddenly felt an evil chi heading towards him, Gohan stops abruptly in midair out of shock, "OH NO! Something's coming right this way! It's Vegeta! Gohan quickly backpedals and flies downward hiding himself behind a small mountain while holding the dragonball in front of his chest and close to his body.

"Eh!?" Vegeta says as he begins to slow down and looks around for the chi signature he felt merely a few seconds ago and had disappeared. "What the- It's gone? How could it have just vanished, what's going on?!" Vegeta looks around flying in circles around the vicinity where Gohan was hidden. "It was around here somewhere but where…!?"

'Please don't see me, please don't look this way!' Gohan pleaded thinking it in his head. He flattened himself against the rock as much as he possibly could trying to will himself to camouflage with the surrounding area.

"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! Show yourself now or I'm going to blow up this entire area!" Vegeta shouted loud enough for anyone within 30 miles to hear him.

'Oh no!' Gohan thought watching Vegeta raise up one arm while moving the dragonball he also held under his armpit and began to gather energy to his palm. "W-WAIT!" Gohan said "H-Hang on…!" Gohan knelt down gently placing the dragonball on the ground, 'Please don't let him see this…' Gohan thought before clambering on top of the small hill so Vegeta could see him clearer.

"Ohoho! Well, well! If it isn't Kakarots little brat! Long time no see!" Vegeta smirked "I figured I'd be running into you sooner or later, considering I already ran into the bald midget and your other little earthling friends not too long ago!"

Gohans eyes widened finally noticing the dragonball under his arm, "! D-Don't tell me..! That dragonball! Did you kill them!?" Gohan asked alarmed and pointing.

"Hehehe..No, I got it as a gift. I was in a good mood and I let them live."

"O-Oh..!" Gohan said relieved.

"That's right! I was in such a good mood.. Now that I have all seven dragonballs."

Gohan gave him a inquisitive look,confused. He took a glance back at the dragonball directly behind him. "All..?" When Gohan looked back in front of him Vegeta was right there about a foot or less standing in front of him, making Gohan jump."EEK!"

"What's that weird device in your hand?" Vegeta asked glaring down at the 5 year old.

"Wh-Wha..?" Gohan asked looking at Vegetas face then the radar, as if forgetting he was still holding it. He covered the interface with his other hand and tried to hide it behind his back. "I-Its a watch!"

"Hmph oh, really?"

"Yeah.. it tells time...and nothing else." Gohan said sweating a little.

"Well no shit. That's what a watch DOES. Idiot." Vegeta smirked putting his hand to his hip and tilting his head slightly. "Typical Earthlings, only just smart enough to make a spacecraft to get across space but not smart enough to make a watch any smaller than that! So tell me brat, is that fool of a father you have here too?"

"No! We had no idea we'd be running into big ugly jerks like you!" Gohan spat.

"I see… What a pity." Vegeta grinned. Vegeta raised his arm that was on his hip as he caressed Gohans cheek pushing the hair off his face. "You know, besides you and I there's only about 4 other saiyans alive as it is, so brat I want you to tell that coward Kakarot…!" As Vegeta said that last line, he suddenly moved his hand to behind Gohans neck and delivered a powerful knee kick to Gohans stomache, knocking the wind out of the boy.

As Gohan fell to the floor Vegeta lifted his foot, stomping on Gohans head as he grinded him to the ground. "Tell that clown Kakarot the next time I come back to Earth that I'll be immortal and there won't be anyone left alive! HAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed as he took to the sky again continuing on his merry way.

Gohan smiled as he waited for Vegetas chi to completely disappear from where he could still sense him as he grinned and struggled to get up, "Th..That hurt…! B..But..at least.. He didn't..take the dragonball...I had!" Gohan laughed as he sat up only to fall backward and hit his head, landing next to the dragonball he stole from where Vegeta had hidden it.

-Back to Krillin and co.-

"Hey Krillin! I've packed all of our supplies and returned the house back into its Hoi Poi capsule! We're ready to go!" Bulma shouted as she lifted up her backpack. Neris and the two Namekians stood there stunned still in shock after watching the house suddenly vanished and be reduced to a tiny Capsule."Has Gohan returned yet?!"

"No! Oh man, I hope Vegeta didn't run into him!" Krillin said still setting his eyes on the sky and holding onto his own bag and hat. Just then, he felt and sensed Gohans chi coming back as Gohan waved at them as he returned carrying the dragonball.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said smiling at them.

"THERE HE IS! AND HE'S GOT A DRAGONBALL!" Krilin yelled relieved.

Gohan landed as he ran to Krillin waving the dragonball over his head, "Krillin look! I got a dragonball!"

"Woohoo! You go dude!" Krillin grinned laughing, as Bulma, and Neris laughed and jumped happily into the air cheering.

"Listen! Gohan I'll explain it to you later! But we need to get out of here and fast!" Krillin said suddenly serious.

"I know already Krillin!"

"Wha-?'

"Yeah! Apparently Vegeta hid the dragonball. But I took it and also hid it and he didn't catch on!"

"G-Geez, man are we lucky or what?!" Krillin laughed worriedly.

"CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY?!" Bulma shouted.

-Elsewhere-

Vegeta was swimming around the lake looking for his dragonball he had hidden. 'Haha! Once I've gathered the dragonball I left here I will have all seven of them! Then all I need to do is summon the dragon aaand- Where's the ball?' Vegeta thought looking around and swimming in circles around the area. 'Okay I'm just going to close my eyes and my dragonball will be right there in front of me! In 3...2….1…'

Vegeta closes his eyes and reopens them again and still didn't the dragonball. 'WHAT THE HELL!? I coulda sworn I hid it around here! Wh-' Vegeta suddenly remembered the giant 'clock' in Gohans hands. 'That wasn't a fucking clock! That must have been a radar of some sorts!A fucking watch he says…!' Vegeta flew out of the water in an angry explosion as he flew back to where he left Krillin and the others. "THOSE FUCKING STUPID LITTLE EARTHLINGS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEIR FUCKING DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAD!"

As Vegeta flew the water rushed up behind him leaving a trail of water as he finally arrived back at the island and ran into the cave looking for them. When Vegeta saw no one was in the cave he flew thru the ceiling as the cave exploded into a million pieces like a mini bomb had gone off. Once in the air, he tried to sense them out but he realized they had reduced their chi to zero. "Grrr…! Curse them! Of course they'd know how to suppress power levels! Those damned little insects can hide their power all the way to zero!" Vegeta clenched his fist as he visibly shook with fury, "No matter! They'll have to come out of hiding soon anyways..They're bound to come after my other 6 I just need to bide my time and wait them out…"

20 islands away about 50 miles away from where Vegeta was, Neris and the others had successfully hidden themselves in a narrow space between two rocks on another island. Gohan climbed up the rocky wall, poking his head just above the rocks so only his eyes were visible as he glanced around, " I don't see anyone nearby! I'm sure Vegeta won't be able to find us now!" Gohan said turning back to everyone.

Bulma pouted stomping her foot down, "It's too narrow here to put a house down though! What about a bathroom!? And beds!"

"I'm sorry Bulma but we can't risk finding a bigger space, I mean perfect caves don't exactly grow on trees ya know?" Krillin said sitting on a boulder.

"You…! You really expect me to live with you boys alone here..with no bathroom, beds a kitchen….until GOKU GETS HERE?!" Bulma frowned walking up to Krillin with her arms crossed.

"Well the Namekians don't need to eat, and me and Neris are taking Gohan back to Gurus anyways!"

"Huh? Me? Why?" Gohan asked pointing at himself still on the rock looking out at the ast green sea for anything.

"WAIT YOU'RE LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!?" Bulma screamed even more angrily.

"It's just for a little while Bulma, Grandpas gonna make Gohan super strong!" Neris beamed.

"Yeah, it's just for a little while..! If Elder Guru can tapinto Gohans sleeping energy, there's a chance he could become twice as strong as Vegeta!" Krillin pointed out confidently.

And so Krillin, Gohan, and Neris took off again towards Elder Gurus while still suppressing their ki down to zero leaving the dragonball Gohan had stolen with Bulma and the Namekian children behind. The trio hopped from one island to the next trying to gain speed as much as they could without being noticed hopefully by Vegeta.

"Geez! I just realized it's gonna take us forever to get back there going like this! But if we uncork anymore ki out Vegeta will find us!" Krillin complained flying.

"Hey Neris, do you really think Guru can make me stronger?" Gohan asked Neris turning to her who was flying ahead of Krillin.

"Yeah! He made me stronger, Krillin and Papa!"

"B-But..How do you know I even have enough power sleeping or whatever...inside me to fight Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Hey Gohan, if I had THIS much! You gotta have like 3x more than I do. Given your Saiyan dna and all. And the fact that you are Gokus kid."

"Is this..Goh-ku a meanie face like Vegeta?" Neris asked.

"Nuh uh! He's one of the good guys like us!" Krillin said looking at her.

"And he's a Saiyan like me? With a tail?"

"Yup!"

"Oh okay.. I wanna meet him! I hope he's strong!" Neris smiled.

"He's way more than just strong, he's saved the planet twice after all! Once as a kid from Piccolo daimao, and again when he fought the Saiyans Vegeta and that Nappa guy!"

"Piccolo die-mah-oh is the bad guy right? That split from Kamicollo?" Neris asked.

"Yeah- he was the original bad guy. He was the worst he even killed me!" Krillin said suddenly remembering.

"That's not nice. He's a meanie head and deserves a spanking!" Neris pouted. "Vegeta and that Nappa guy too!"

"My mom sometimes gives me spanking… they're not fun.." Gohan said.

"What's a mom?" Neris asked confused.

"Oh right, I forgot Namekian have only one gender." Krillin said, "Have you really lived here your whole life? What did you do for fun? Did you have a TV? Or video games or something?"

Neris stared at him blankly not knowing what any of those things were."Teevee?"

"Oh man.. You really did grow up in the boonies."

"Um… I liked playing with the kids and playing hide and seek with them or flying around and scaring the Namekians. It was funny! And sometimes when Papa was home he and I would train together, and sometimes big brother Xylo too when Papa left to find food for me." Neris suddenly looks all sad, remembering almost everyone was dead now, everyone that she knew and loved.

"Don't worry Neris..We'll use one of our 3 wishes to bring back all the Namekians killed here for you, as thanks for helping us out and being our friend." Krillin said flying slightly faster and patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm...your friend?" Neris asked a little surprised.

"Of course you are! You've been such a big help to us and your so kind...You should come visit Earth sometime when you can after all of this is over!" Krillin smiled at her.

"I'd like that. Maybe Papa can come too, and Xylo!" Neris smiled happily, "Um, what's Earth like? They have teevees and stuff.. But I don't know what it looks like."

"It's..a little like Namek. But our grasses are green and the sky is blue. And there are a lot more people like me, and no green people. There's oceans, and skyscrapers! You'd love it there Neris!"

"Oooh…!" Neris still had no clue what any of those things were, "Wait..the grass is green? And the sky is blue? That's weird. Everything's backwards there?" Neris tilted her head in confusion.

'More like everything's backwards here…' Krillin thought.

"Killin is it true we really get three wishes here?" Gohan asked turning his head to him, they were a little more than a quarter of the way there there now.

"Yeah Guru said it himself! Even Neris!"

"Thats awesome!"

"Yeah!"

-Meanwhile-

Vegeta returned to his island where he stashed the other 5 dragonballs and deposited the 6th to his pile and sat on one of them. "Tch..! If that brats gadget really can detect dragonballs, I can't afford to leave these unguarded! And hiding them is completely pointless.." Vegeta cursed to himself focusing all his senses to keep watch for any of the trios energy.

'At least I destroyed Friezas spaceships engines so they can't go anywhere anytime soon.. But then again, it is also possible Frieza might have radioed someone from any of the planets he's conquered for them to send them their new scouters..which means that they'll be here in about 3 or 4 more days…Plus he also knows these dragonballs can grant magic wishes, and he must also know that once I attain all 7 dragonballs I'll attain immortality and finally defeat him! I must have all 7 dragonballs NOW!'

-4 days later-

Frieza stared off into space inside of his space ships quarters waiting for feedback from Zarbon and looking quite irritated. "Feh..! It has been 4 days since I sent Zarbon to fetch Vegeta and not a single word from him since then! I suppose I have to assume that he's been killed off..If only I had brought the Ginyu Force to begin with here I'd have had my wish for immortality already!"

"Ah well, I suppose they should be here any minute now with the scouters, at least nothing dramatic has happened since then, I suppose we should also assume that Vegeta hasn't gotten his wish granted yet either and has been unable to gather the last 2 balls yet either. Hehehe...Once I have those scouters Vegeta..Your time has come!"

Gohan, Krillin and Neris were somewhere on a island eating fried Namekian frogs for breakfast that Neris herself had caught.

"Hey guys? How much farther 'til we get there? We've been travelling for 4 whole days!" Gohan asked as his mouth was full of frog meat.

"Just a little more.. I think we're about maybe a quarter of a mile there now. But I don't know how long the Elder Guru will last…"

"No..! Grandpa can't die!" Neris said accidentally spitting out food as she talked.

Krillin swallowed and made to stand up still carrying a frog leg in his hand as he grabbed his backpack. "We'll just have to risk it. We NEED Gohan to get stronger or we'll have no chance! And we have to be far enough away for Vegeta not to notice us anymore anyways…!"

"Yeah I guess so.. And anyways, Dad'll be here soon! Today's the day he's supposed to be arriving!"

"Well I guess that's settled then!" Krillin said finishing off the last of his frog before all three of them began to fly again, finally releasing all their energy to increase their speed.

"At this rate we'll be there in less than an hour now!" Neris said leading the way.

Somewhere nearby, Vegeta however had finally sensed their energy as he stood up. "FOUND YOU!" Vegeta smirked."Three of them, heading past me, it must be that bald midget, Kakarots brat and that female saiyan I met earlier..That's odd, I thought for sure they'd be heading my way to get my other 6 dragonballs! But they're not even anywhere near my location!"

"I don't know what they're trying to scheme but just in case I better take at least one of these with me, even if anyone finds these 5 as long as I have at least one on me no one can get their wish and that woman won't be able to get all seven anyways even if she finds this place with that gadget!" Vegeta says lifting up one of the dragonballs and then flying after the trio. "THIS TIME NO ONE SHALL STAND IN MY WAY!" Vegeta shouted increasing his chi further gaining on them all.

"HANG IN THERE GOHAN! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Krillin shouts turning to face Gohan.

"Yeah!" Gohan shouts back doing his best to catch up to them.

'Once Gohans strengths is boosted, I guess our best chance is to wait for Goku to come here and then try and fight Vegeta with all FOUR of us!' Krillin thought as they continued to fly, soon Gurus house on top of the mountain finally came into view, but at the same time the four of them also finally noticed Vegeta in hot pursuit behind them causing Krillin and everyone to stop and double back. :OH NO! VEGETAS BEHIND US!"

"WHAT?!" Gohan and Neris say turning around also.

"DAMNIT! Gohan! You go on ahead and get Guru to awaken your potential! Me and Neris will stall Vegeta okay?!"

"WHat? But-!"

"Just go Goh-Han! We'll be alright!" Neris says giving Gohan the thumbs up sign just as Krillin tossed away his backpack.

"F-Fine!" Gohan said as he flew to Gurus place. As he vanished, Vegeta stopped himself inches from Krillin and Neris faces' making both of them jump in fright.

"What speed…!" Krilin said, Neris just glared at him angrily obviously still holding it against Vegeta that he also helped destroy a Namek Village.

"How did you find us so fast?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, I've never stopped looking for your chi since you jackasses stole my dragonball and I want it back. And you will hand it over or I can kill you both right now and take it."

"You'll never take it back! Those dragonballs belong to Planet Namek and all who live here! Only good people are allowed to have them!" Neris said still glaring at him.

"Y-Yeah.. And besides, we don't have it! I don't know what you're talking about we gave you our dragonball already!"

"How amusing, Playing dumb huh?" Vegeta smirked ready for a fight. Just then behind them both he suddenly felt a few Namekians chis ad Gohans coming from the house just a few miles from where the were. "What was that!?"

"That mountain there that Kakarots son flew to, I can sense something, something powerful hidden there!"

"N-No! That wasn't anything! Th-That was...our stomache!" Krillin tried to explain.

"GO-HANS GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Neris called out.

"NERIS WHAT THE HELL?!"

"BUT IT'S TRUUUE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!" Neris said turning to Krillin.

"N-NO I DIDN'T YOUR CRAZY! She's crazy Vegeta, she's gotten delirious from living on this planet for so long please ignore her." Krillin said scratching the back of his head and waving one hand in front of Vegeta praying he wasn't listening.

" I see." Vegeta smirked flying around the two of them as he headed for the house.

"NO WAIT! VEGETA NOOOOO!" Krillin yelled following him, followed by Neris.

Vegeta lands at the house walking to the entrance as ail steps out stopping him. "You're not stepping any closer than here Saiyan."

"Aww look.. This is what you call assisted suicide." Vegeta smirked as Krillin and Neris finally caught up.

"Papa!" Neris called out to him. Just as she did so Guru finally released all of Gohans energy.

"KAKAROT! SO YOUR THE ONE HIDING IN THERE! COME OUT OF THERE YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta shouted at the house.

Gohan stepped out of the door frame, getting into a battle stance.

"Huh? It's you!? Wh-What the hell did you do in there?! How did your power increase by this much!?" Vegeta asked surprised.

Just then, Guru felt the powers of 5 more incoming strong chi enter Nameks atmosphere. "Nail..! Come quickly! A very great and powerful unknown power is heading to Namek!"

"What was that?!" Nail said turning to the open door where Gurus voice rang out.

"HEY! WHOS TALKING IN THERE!" Vegeta screamed at the house again. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE TELL ME!"

Just then, everyone suddenly felt the 5 mysterious chi as well.

"! I felt it as well. What's going on?!" Krillin asks as he turns his head to the sky as if expecting to see whoever the chi belonged to somewhere nearby.

"P-Papa..? I'm scared.." Neris said, trembling at the enormous new powers arriving.

"I-It's such a huge power! It feels like its really far away! B-B-But close to us at the same time!" Gohan said also looking in the skies for whoever the chi belonged to. "It..it feels like there's at least 5 of them!"

Then Vegeta suddenly felt it and a cold sweat and a chill ran up his spine."IT..It can't be! NOT THE GINYU FORCE! That bastard Frieza..!" Vegeta cursed suddenly turning onto Gohan grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off the ground. "LISTEN! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT REMAINING DRAGONBALL! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"N-No way!" Gohan said grabbing his arm. "I would never hand it over to the likes of you! You hurt my daddy!"

"DAMN YOUU! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TOUCH EARTH AGAIN IF YOU DO ME THIS FAVOR DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! WE WILL ALL DIE UNLESS YOU GIVE ME THAT FINAL DRAGONBALL!"

Krillin and Neris suddenly felt so off-guard at the sudden tone-shift vegeta took, and how just genuinely scared he sounded.

"You really think we will fall for that Vegeta?! After all the shit you and your friend caused us?! Why should we help you!?" Krillin argued.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta shouted dropping Gohan and rounding on Krillin, "Listen to me! Every single member of the Ginyu Force is STRONGER than I am! And there's 5 we have to deal with sooner or later! And they're bringing their scouters and will find your dragonballs and the ones I have collected and kill us all!"

"Wasn't that what you were about to do anyways?!" Krillin argued.

"GRRR..! DON'T YOU FEEL THEIR POWER!? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY WE CAN WIN NOW AND THAT'S BY GIVING ME IMMORTALITY! IT'S THE ONLY POSSIBLE WAY WE CAN WIN!"

"Papa…? What should we do? The bad guys DO feel way stronger than Vegeta.. Like- a bajillion times stronger!" Neris said shivering turning to him for answers.

"I do believe that Vegeta is telling the truth. The 5 new ones are pure evil. There's no way to win as it is…" Nail said calmly, trying to mediate the situation.

"Th-Then why can't we make Gohan immortal!? Or- Or neris instead?!" Krillin pleaded.

"Even if we gave either of them the power, neither of them has barely any battle experience! I'm the best option we have of winning here!"

"HEY! I do too! Papa's done super well at training me!"

"Yeah and your still only like-1/3rd of MY power!" Vegeta says glaring at her.

"Grrr…! But..then..! After all we've fought for…!" Krillin shook, weighing his options.

"Remember, the dragonballs can grant you three wishes. I'm sure the two can have your wishes granted as well, even if you gave one to Vegeta." Nail stated.

"O-Oh yeah!" Gohan said turning to Nail.

"LET'S HURRY THEN! NOW BEFORE THEY GET ANY CLOSER TO THIS PLANET!"

"Ugh, FINE!" Krillin said leading the way, followed by Gohan and Vegeta.

Neris turned to them then back to Nail, not sure what to do.

"Follow them my child. They may need your help in this fight." said Guru from inside the house.

"B..But…" Neris said still frightened, tho somewhere inside her saiyan cells were also twitching with excitement at the prospect of fighting stronger opponents and she felt relieved she was allowed to go join them in the fight.

"Go Neris..Remember you can speak our language, they'll need you if they are to summon Porunga before the enemies get here. You, above all, I trust as worthy for this task. Go and make Planet Namek proud!" Guru said trying to give her courage.

Neris turned slowly to the door then back at Neris still unsure.

"Go my child..And please be safe.. I too have my full faith in you that you can protect those earthlings from harm. Do your best alright?" Nail said as well, tho reluctantly. He hated the idea of her getting hurt, a part of him wishing he could come along and keep HER safe from all harm but he had a job to do to protect Guru at all costs.

"Papa… Okay, I will go." Neris nodded, wiping her eyes. She gave Nail a big bear hug, and turned to the edge of the mountain about to take flight "Grandpa..Please don't die while I'm gone okay?!"

"Don't mind me Neris. I can hold out just a little bit longer." Guru smiled. Neris saw him smiling thru his window as she started to float up and gave him a nod then chased after the three as fast as she could.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Will Gohan and everyone be able to get their wish?! Who are the Ginyu Force and what about them has scared Vegeta so much?! Will Neris be able to catch up to them and give them the hint on how to summon Porunga!? Will Elder Guru hold out long enough for them to get their wish!? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	13. Guldo vs Gohan and Krillin!

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Who are the Ginyu Force ad what about them has Vegeta so scared? Will Gohan and the others get their wish before they arrive? Find out now!_

Frieza saw from his window just as all 5 pods land with a crash just outside his spaceship. He could see the emblem of the upside down A inside a orange circle on the doors of their spacepods as they slowly began to open.

Elsewhere, Krillin and the others finally ha arrived at where they left Bulma as Krilin and Gohan could see the ball tied by a long rope to Bulmas ankle as she fell asleep on the foldable table. Krillin grabbed the ball yanking Bulma away as she fell sideways off her chair in alarm as Krillin quickly untied the ball. He turned to Vegeta.

"Okay! This way! Hurry!" Vegeta said as now he started leading the way.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?! GET BACK HERE!" Bulma shouted at them as she, Dende and Cargo ran after was about to throw a rock at them just before she left when she stopped suddenly seeing Vegeta with them. "H-Huh?! Why is Vegeta with them..?" She asked herself, minutes after Gohan and the others got out of eyesight she saw Neris pass by. "H-Hey!? Do you know what's going on?!" She asked her.

Neris stopped turning towards Bulma, "Long story! There's bad guy! I need to tell them the password! Anyways, see ya!" She said then picked up speed sensing their energy as she followed the trail.

Slowly, all 5 pods began to open as all the members of the Ginyu force walked out. Frieza got into his floating chair and went into the central room to meet them outside, just as Jeice, Guldo, Ginyu, Recoome and Burter flew up to meet him by his spaceship.

Each of them did a very extravagant pose as they all introduced themselves by name followed by, "Together we make…! THE GINYU FORCE!" They shouted getting together as one and doing more poses.

Silence seemed to fill the air as Frieza took it all in.

"I've been waiting for you Ginyu Force.. It's nice to see you've finally arrived." Frieza smiled at them.

"We're flattered. So boss, what's the job this time?" Ginyu asked.

"The traitor Vegeta took the 5 dragonballs we had collected thus far. Make sure you make him suffer the consequences of his actions without killing him, I want to make him confess where he hid the dragonballs before he dies."

"Why, of course Lor Frieza. Sounds easy enough." Ginyu forced lifting a hand to the button on the scouter on the left side of his face as he began pinpointing Vegeta and the others locations. "Our scouters have already spotted them."

"He has 2 other companions with him, and a third not too far behind, and they're all travelling at an alarming rate not too far from here. Sir, do you know the others with him? They have some really enormous chi.."

"Three? Oh, yes.. They were the brats and Saiyan who interfered with us before. They're hardly even a threat to me. Kill them all." Frieza ordered.

"You got it boss! Sounds fun!" Recoome said.

Jeice walked over to Frieza with a box, and opened the lid to reveal about 50 scouters inside. "Lord Frieza! Here's the scouters you requested sir!"

"Thank you Jeice." Frieza said taking the box and one of the scouters for himself.

"Well then, we'll see you again my Lord." Ginyu grinned before turning to his team. "1! 2! 3! TOGETHER WE FIGHT!" They all said in unison before taking off.

Vegeta and the others were now about halfway to where Vegeta hid his 5 dragonballs. 'Shit! So they've started moving too! They're fast..! Agh! BLAST THEM!' Vegeta cursed releasing more energy to move faster.

2 minutes pass and they finally arrived at the location of the 5 dragonballs. ""GOOD! WE MADE IT!" Vegeta shouted running to where he left the 5 to place down his 6th before getting stopped by the Ginyu Force landing right in front of them, at the same time as Neris finally caught up with the rest of them slightly panting.

"FUCK!" Vegeta cursed stopping himself before running into them.

"'Ello Vegeta!" said Jeice in greeting.

"Tch.." Vegeta cursed, still carrying his 6th dragonball.

"G..Geez…! Th-They're so fast! I didn't even feel them near us!" Krillin said quaking in their shoes.

"That's the Ginyu Force?" Neris asked. "They don't look THAT scary?"

Vegeta didn't seem to hear her as he kept his eyes on the 5 of them. "Damn them.. We were so close..!"

Recoome smirked turning around and noticing the 5 dragonballs behind them. :Uuuh, hey Boss? Those must be the dragonballs yeah?" Recoome asked.

"I guess so Recoome! That must mean the 2 you 4 are holding must be the remaining ones we need to take back then! Oh, Lord Frieza will be so pleased! We may even get a promotion!" said Ginyu.

"The boss did say we needed all 7 right?" Jeice asked.

"I see 5 over here! And adding those two uuh... " Recoome said counting on his fingers, "That makes seven! We have them all!"

"Grrr…! Do you honestly think I'll just hand over these two Ginyu?!" Vegeta snarled getting in a battle stance.

"Of course not! I wanna kill you first anyways for them!" said Ginyu.

'Oh man, Vegeta really WAS telling the truth! They're power is unbelievable! I could never match up to them! Not even in a million years! Oh maaan, this day just couldn't get any worse now can it?!' Krillin thought visibly shaking.

'A-And that purple, horny guy in the middle there..! He's LEAGUES stronger than the rest of them!'

Gohan stepped towards Krillin. "Hey do you feel that guy over there? That short one with the 4 eyes. He feels way weaker than those others." Gohan whispered to Krillin.

"Yeah I feel him too.. Whys HE with them!?"

"Well Vegeta? Do you want to make this easier on yourself or don't you? Either way, I'm still killing you even if you willingly gave me your dragonballs. Lord Friezas' orders!" Ginyu said raising his arms.

"Hah..! Tell me Ginyu..? Your scouters can only detect living beings, but not the dragonballs right?" Vegeta asked smirking as he got an idea and lifting the dragonball in front of him.

"That is correct. So what?" Ginyu smirked.

"SO THIS ASSHOLE!" Vegeta shouted as he gathered all the chi that he had and chucked the dragonball as hard as he could.

Burter disappeared, flying overhead as he caught the ball before it even got 3 feet away from everyone and returned back to where he stood, before the dust had even left the ground.

'SO FAST!' Thought almost everyone at the exact same time.

"One more to go~3" Ginyu said smiling.

"GRRR! HEY BALDY DESTROY THE DAMN THING!" Vegeta said turning to Krillin.

"What?!"

"DESTROY IT HURRY!"

"But- OH FINE!" Krillin said raising his fist up in the air about to punch the ball, time froze just as Krillin was about to hit it. The next thing Krillin knew the ball was gone. "..!?"

"Goddamnit..!"

"Wh-What happened?!" Neris asked confused.

"Phew" Guldo said, now carrying the dragonball previously carried by Krillin.

"Now what…?" Krillin and Gohan say simultaneously.

"Tch so it is true..Guldo really can stop time!" Vegeta cursed more shaking from anger as veins appeared on his head.

"What?! That's impossible!" Gohan said turning to Vegeta.

"And that makes seven!" says Ginyu. "And that means, that it's also our turn now! We haven't exercised in quite some time as you can imagine! Being cramped up in those tiny pods for 6 days straight! I hope you four will give us a good work-out! We're gonna play with you all real good.."

"YEAH! And by play we don't mean peek-a-boo y'hear?! It means we're gonna beat you up!" said Jeice just to clarify.

"I think they understand Jeice.." replies Ginyu turning his head to him.

"H-Hey Vegeta? Any more bright ideas to get out of this mess!?" Krillin asks to Vegeta, half pleading that he thought of something.

"You already know the answer.. It's useless to try and run away.. You guys showed me a little of your potential back on earth before I mauled you all. You better live up to some of that right now got it?!" Vegeta said still watching the Force.

"Well then, I'll let you 4 Rock, Paper, Scissors it out to divvy up those 4, I'm going to take these dragonballs back to Lord Frieza." Ginyu said turning around to his team. "Final Roshambo winner gets Vegeta, and finally Runner up gets the two Dwarves as a set, got it? Whoever two are last gets to fight that female Saiyan there in their very own special round after the Winners fight, winner take all. Oh, and anyone who intervenes in a match, because of the interruption the winner automatically goes to the other person. Fights go on until either the foe is killed or possibly can't move anymore. Except for the special round, the other two has to follow these rules for our new game. Share nicely alright?"

"YOU'RE THE BEST LEADER EVER!" Everyone cheered pumping their fists into the air with glee.

"Alright! Ro-SHAM-! BO! AGAIN!"

"RO! SHAM! BO! AGAIN!"

"RO! SHAM! BO! AGAIN!"

"Are...are these guys for real?" Krillin asked as everyone stared at the Force with utter disbelief and feeling mildly embarrassed that they thought these guys were a threat.

" ? Can we just sneak off quietly while they're going at it?" Gohan asked.

Neris stared at their game for a long while, "That looks like fun! I wanna play!"

"Neris...why?" Krillin turned to her.

"It looks fun! I wanna join in!"

"GAH!" Said both Jeice and Burter as they came up second, Recoome and Guldo went another round as Recoome won first place, and Guldo last.

"HELL YEAH BABY! I GOT VEGETA!" Recoome cheered pumping both fists into the air with pride.

"Hey Burter! Least we both got the other Saiyan! Maybe she'll give us a good match anyways! Eh?" Jeice smirked putting both hands on his hips turning his head to Burter.

"Yeah!" Burter smirked.

"Fooey! I got the midgets! Hmph!" Burter frowned crossing his arms.

"Hehe, And Lord Frieza will gain eternal life." Ginyu sneered lifting all 7 dragonballs with a mere flick of his finger upwards as if by telekinesis.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ginyu laughed as he flew away slowly.

Neris growled about to shoot a Mystic Flasher at Ginyu only for Vegeta to grab her arm and hold her back.

"DON'T! Don't waste any of your energy! What does it matter now anyways?! Concentrate on your opponents!"

"B-But..! Fine.." Neris pouted.

Vegeta spat then turned to both Gohan and Krllin. "Hey, both of you. Get over here!"

Krillin blinked and walked over to him along with Gohan. "What's up?" they asked.

"Haha! What is this? A pre-game huddle? Whatever plans you all are making won't work ya know! Hahaha" Recoome laughed both hands on his hips.

"Listen to me, Guldo can freeze time by holding his breath. He has low physical abilities but his psychic powers are beyond you both. Don't let your guards down got it!?" Vegeta whispered to them. "Also, how long until that fool Kakarot gets here?"

"Man..the fact that you're giving us tips is a little disheartening..I guess there's no other way huh? He's on his way.. He should be getting close by here any moment now..!" Krillin whispered back.

"Tsk.. Well he better get here faster then.. As much as I hate his guts, we all could really use his help..Just don't die alright?"

Gohan shivered glaring at the ground below. 'Damnit..! What was all that training for then?! What...What was the point of us coming here if Friezas just going to get his wish anyways! There's no point anymore if we can't bring Mr. Piccolo back…!' Gohan thought furiously gritting his teeth.

Neris seemed to have noticed and turned to Gohan, kneeling in front of him. "Gohan…" She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry..they can't get their wish..just trust me.."

"Huh?" Gohan asked as he calmed down. "Wh..Why?"

"Because.. You need to speak Namekian to summon the dragon. That's why I wasn't here again.. To tell you so you could get your wish..I'm sorry.."

Before Gohan had time to process what she'd just said, from the corner of his eye he saw Guldo beginning to approach them. He and Krillin both got in battle stances, as Neris and Vegeta got out of the way of their fight.

"Hey Gohan..! Remember the image training we did on the ship alright?"

"You got it Krillin!"

"Sigh..this is going to be over before they know it.." Guldo said sounding depressed."

"Alright...well, here we go!" said Krillin as he began to power up followed by a yell. "RELEASE YOUR CHI TOO GOHAN!"

"RIGHT!" Gohan said also beginning to power up as they took their stances.

Guldo blinked in surprise, as the reading on each and everyone of everyones scouters began to slowly rise along with the twos' power levels.

"Woah!" Said Recoome.

Gohan and Krillin seperated as they took to the skies and then, once above Guldo Krllin fired a Kamehameha as Gohan fired his Masenko at the tiny alien.

Guldo was glancing up as he suddenly saw the two beams almost ready to collide with held his breath, stopping time just long enough for him to dodge and get a few feet away before turning around to hit the two as they were firing their beams only to see they were no longer there. "What?!" He cried out quickly looking around for them and saw them somewhere near about 15 feet away from where they had shot their beams.

"B-But how'd they get way over there?!" Guldo wondered. "Damnit! And I can't hold my breathe for much longer anymore too!" Guldo cursed finally letting out a breathe as the time continued again and the beams crashed into the ground.

Gohan and Krillin were looking back, seeing the beams had missed their target. "! Krilin! He's not there anymore!"

"He must have stopped time again!" Krillin said looking around. "HE'S OVER THERE NOW!"

The two afterimaged startling Guldo as he stopped time once more this time seeing both Gohan and Krillin about less than a foot away from him. "D-Damnit! It takes up too much stamina to keep freezing time like this!" Guldo cursed inwardly running away again. "I've...Gotta…! Get behind one of these rocks! While they're confused and unaware!"

Once behind the rock Guldo let time continue again as Gohan and Krillin nearly collided into one another. "DAMNIT!" Both of them yelled out angrily. Guldo showed himself from behind the rock about to shoot a ki blast at them, as Gohan and Krillin sensed his energy and charged at him.

"W-Wait! HOW DID THEY KNOW WHERE I WAS?!" Guldo said shocked. He tried to stop time again only to realize he no longer had the strength to as he resorted to another psychic ability yelling, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gohan and Krillin stopped in midair, realizing they were frozen but were still conscious to realize it. "N-NO!"

"URRRRG!" Gohan cursed as he struggled to move his limbs.

Guldo caught his breath as he laughed inwardly, "Huff..huff..I never thought I'd be forced to use telekinesis but at least..it's all over now..!"

"Tsk those idiots! I told them not to attack Guldo head on!" Vegeta cursed watching the match with his arms crossed.

"A-Are they gonna be okay?! What's going on?!" Neris asked clearly not processing what was happening.

Guldo walked over to a nearby tree still out of breathe as he used his telekinesis to remove all the branches and leaves from it and sharpen the ends. "Hehehe…! I'm going to make a shish kebab out of you both! Whoever you two are! I hope you'll taste good roasted!"

Neris gasped seeing the two of them in trouble as she turned to Vegeta. "H-HELP THEM! They're going to be killed at this rate! Please!" She begged

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists debating with himself whether or not he should help them.

Gohan and Krillin struggled more trying to get out of their predicament to no avail.

"Wow, who woulda thunk it eh? Guldo is actually puttin' up a real fight!" said Jeice amazed.

"Yeah the squirts managed to measure to over 10,000!" said Burter.

"Hehehe.. Who wants to bet Guldo peed his uniform? I mean look at him using his telekinesis!" said Recoome.

"Ye! 'Ts not everyday we get to meet beings capable of raising their chi at will like dat! No sir! And without changing their form too? Yeesh!" said Jeice impressed.

"Haha! You got some nice friends Vegeta!" Recoome said shouting over to Vegeta.

"Grrr…!" Vegeta said still not sure whether he should be helping them.

"Vegeta..! Please! We need all of us to survive to buy time for this Goh-kuu don't we?" Neris pleaded. "Wh...What about your Saiyan pride or something? I mean..Aren't there just a few of us left!?" Neris begged, saying the first thing that had come to her mind.

She could see as the tree was slowly lifted 'til it was levelled with where Krillin and Gohan were forced to stay put, the pointed end directly pointing at their hearts.

"HAHAHA! What's wrong you runts!? You better hurry up and run! Or this log will impale you both!" Neris heard Guldo say, she saw Gohan and Krillin shut their eyes as they tried with all their might to break free of Guldos hold but couldn't more. Neris cursed at Vegetas reluctance to help them and was just about to take off to help them herself when she felt Vegeta leave her side and kick the head of Guldo clear off his shoulders just as he threw the log at Gohan and Krillin.

Neris screamed as she closed her eyes seeing the log centimeters from piercing Krillin through the ribs. When no scream of agony came from them, she reopened her blue eyes to see the two of them safe and sound and clear out of the way of the log as it flew past.

"! You're alive!" Neris cheered as she smiled tearfully, thankful her two new friends weren't hurt nor killed.

Guldo coughed up blood as he glared at Vegeta with all four eyes, "C..Curse..you..Vegeta…! H...How play dirty! This was a match between I and the..tiny folk!"

"Yeah well..I never once said I play by your petty little rules did I?" Vegeta grinned firing a blast killing Guldo once and for all.

Gohan and Krillin turned to Vegeta. "Um..thanks..for saving our life man! I never thought I'd hear myself say it!" They both said.

"Hah! As if I did this because you think I CARE about you two flecks of trash!? I just needed you both to help me take down the rest of these fools! And I couldn't stomache the idea of one of my own race losing to Guldo of all people to die to!"

"And besides..this was just the warm-up. So don't waste your energy feeling 'saved.'" Vegeta cursed glancing at his opponent, at Recoome.

"YO! GULDO WAS BLOODY KILLED!" Jeice said in shock as his mouth hung open. "I was beginning to even root fo' him too!"

"What a tragedy!" said Burter.

" Well I'm not bloody tellin' the captain to come up with new poses for just the fo' of us!" said Jeice.

"Whoever doesn't wanna do it say NOT IT!" said Burter.

Everyone said Not it at the same time, but Jeice was half a second to late. "FUCK ME DEAD!" Jeice yelled, snapping his fingers.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _It's Recoome vs Vegeta! How will this fight turn out?! Will Vegeta emerge victorious? Or will Recoome have the last laugh?! Find out, in the next chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	14. Vegeta vs Recoome!

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Gohan and Krillin have won their first match! And now the second match begins!_

"Wait so I'm confused," Jeice started as he crossed his arms, "The Cap'n said the winner goes to the other guy if the fight gets interrupted righ'?"

"Yeah?" said Burter.

"So Guldo won."

"Yeah."

"But the Cap'n also said if one of them gets killed or can't fight again, I guess the winner goes to the person who killed 'em?"

"I guess…?" said Recoome.

"So who the bloody hell is the winner then?!" asks Jeice, "Was it the runts? Or Guldo? Or Vegeta cuz he killed Guldo!?"

"Uuh I guess we can call it a tie?" Burter said.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna have fun with Vegeta..Hehehe.."Recoome said as he walked up to the field.

Vegeta stood, rooted to his spot. "Hmph."

"An' if your 2 babies and the woman wants to get involved, let 'em rip! Use all the dirty tricks you want Duuuuuuuuuuuuudes!"

"Grrr..!" Neris growled, wanting to help Vegeta but Gohan stopped her.

"Save your energy for your fight.. Remember you have to fight both of them!" Gohan told her.

"Hehe! Ye' Recoome! Don't kill the woman! She's ours mate!" Jeice called out.

"Yeah, Yeah! " Recoome smirked doing his entry pose. "GINYU! SPECIAL FORCE! REEEEEECOOOME! YEAH!"

"Uuuuh" Gohan and Krillin stared, "Great we got another weirdo…"

Vegeta wasted no time building up his energy and catching them all off-guard.

"Woah! Vegeta's battle strength just increased to 30,000!" Jeice shouted watching the reading on his scouter.

"Incredible!"

Vegeta charged at Recoome cracking his fist against the giants face. Once Recoome staggered off his feet, Vegeta took to the skies and smashed both fists on the top of Recoomes skull and slamming him to the ground, following up his attack as he landed squarely on top of Recoomes stomach before getting off to grab his ankle and throw Recoome about 30 feet as he crashed head-first into the mountain. Vegeta brought both his arms out in front of him and blasting Recoome with what looked to be a incomplete Final Flash attack.

Krillin, Gohan and Neris dived to the ground, flattening themselves to avoid all the debris as the massive Ki blast hit his mark, and the mountain exploded. The blast was so huge it could be seen from 20 islands away.

Vegeta continued sending ki blast after ki blast at the rubble, not taking any chances with the big oaf. Making completely sure he was down for good. As the smoke covered the area Vegeta took this time to catch his breath. Krillin got up again. "W-Wow…! Vegeta…! You're not playing around are you?"

"I mean, GEEZ! He finished his fight in ONE blow!"

"V-Vegeta's amazing…!" Gohan said also getting up onto his elbows to see.

"He's sure an evil creep but still...you gotta admire his strength!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Th-This is the power of the Saiyans?" Neris said also amazed at Vegetas strength with a small sense of pride.

Vegetas eyes widened as he suddenly felt Recoomes chi again as he saw the silhouette belonging to Recoome standing back up again."Yo!" said Recoome standing there extravagantly his armor completely gone and he was just wearing the black leotard now.

Vegeta glared, taking him in and seeing he was barely even injured at all from his attacks.

"H-He's….! He's a monster!" Gohan and Neris stuttered.

"Alright! That's enough of a warm-up for me! Now the real, REAL fight begins!"

"Exhibitionist! Lookit what ya done Recoome! Do you know how long it's gonna take for me to get all this dusty outta my hair mate!?" said Jeice as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket to cover his mouth and nose.

"Heh! REEEECOOOOOOOME!" Recoome shouted raising one leg as he prepared next for his attack, "KICK!" Recoome now was the next to charge at Vegeta. Vegeta had barely enough time to dodge as Recoomes knee made contact to the bottom of Vegeta's jaw, sending him flying.

Vegeta regained his senses raising his arms up catching himself on a rock and sending himself flying to the skies and then kicks up his power again he flung himself right back at Recoome throwing a punch at Recoome as he easily blocked it with his arm. Vegeta sent a elbow puch which Vegeta blocked too. Then the two began to trade blows, and at first it seemed that the two were evenly matched as neither one of them could push back the other.

Recoome hit Vegeta upside the head with a elbow, causing Vegeta to crash into the ground. Recoome continued his assault doing a pile driver, but Vegeta managed to roll out of the way just in time as Recoomes elbow hit the ground making a small crater. Recoome sneered as he saw Vegeta in the air and pursued after him. Vegeta changed course and flew to the right making a large arc and Recoome right behind him.

Vegeta shot his right arm into the air as he turned his head downward seeing Recoome directly below him as he began to gather ki energy into his palm. Vegeta turned quickly firing a red-hot ki blast right at Recoomes face seeing the blast narrowly miss its target as Recome flew around the blast to behind Vegeta again, he floated upside down behind Vegeta as he brought his leg down smashing the ball of his foot on Vegetas temple sending Vegeta careening into the green waters below with a loud SPLOOSH! Noise.

Recoome sneered as he watched the tower of water return to its body as he watched for any sign of Vegeta again.

"Uh oh..!" said Gohan and Krillin watching the fight.

Vegeta gathered more energy as he swam through the water resembling almost like a mini torpedo as he exploded out of the water once more, smashing his entire body into Recoomes abdomen making Recoome double over as Vegeta continued to repeatedly punch Recoomes guts and kidney over and over again as Recoome moaned in pain. Gathering strength, Recoome reached down grabbing Vegeta by the hips as he hoisted the Saiyan up and over his head, his head pointing directly down to the ground as Recoome suddenly dropped about 500 feet in the air in less than a second. Smashing Vegeta headlong into the ground until he was waist deep in dirt.

Vegeta had stopped moving.

"Alley-oop! Time to dig up the vegetable!" Recoome grinned evilly, grabbing the Saiyan prince by the ankle. "This is gonna hurt..!" He smirked yanking Vegeta's limp body out of the ground. "Hey Vegeta you didn't die already on me didja?"

Vegeta regained consciousness as he gathered the remaining strength that he had into his palms and blasted Recoome in the face at point blank knocking the giant over as he fell on his back, also dropping Vegeta, as he fell on his head once more and flipped onto his back and into his crater.

Vegeta was weary as he struggled back onto his feet, shakily, hoping against hope that was the end of his fight, only to his horror to see Recoome hopping back up losing nothing more than a few strands of hair and several of his teeth.

"YEAH! YEAH, YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Recoome smiled getting excited.

"N...No way…!" Said Gohan, Krillin and Neris in completely terror while all wondering what in the world would bring Recoome down for good.

Vegeta wheezed, barely conscious and teetering on his feet as he braced himself for Recoome to come at him once again.

"Hey, c'mon Vegeta! Give me something with a little more 'oomph!' in it! Or do you like, want me to just kill you now? This is getting boring!" Recoome said, strutting his hips as he put his hands to his hips and dusted himself off.

'I...I never once imagined...th..that I...the mighty Vegeta...w...would be..reduced to this…! I..always knew the Ginyu Force was strong...but I never thought..the gap would be this wide!' Vegeta gasped as he tried to think of someway to fight back, 'that..last blast..took everything..that I had…! I'm..going to die..!'

"H..Hey? Shouldn't we help him..!? I...I don't think Vegeta can take another of that big meanies attacks again!" Neris said worried for Vegeta.

"HERE I COME!" Recoome said doing yet another ridiculous pose.

"B-But what can we do!? Though then again….once Vegeta goes down… I dont think we'll ever stand a chance against that guy…!" said Krillin shaking in fear.

"Well we need to at least try don't we?!" Neris says turning to Krillin, "Papa always says we shouldn't let a comrade die! We have to save him!"

"I agree with Neris Krillin! T-Together maybe we can do it! All three of us!" said Gohan.

"Oh, fine! Gohan- Neris, CHARGE!"

"YEAH!" they said in unison.

"REEEEECOOOOOOOOOOOME~!"

"It's now or never guys!"

"ERASER GUUUUUUUUUN!" Recoome shouted as he released a powerful ki blast out of his mouth and right for Vegeta.

Gohan, Neris and Krillin leapt towards Vegeta at the same time.

"Uh...Uhn..!" Vegeta struggled, trying to will his body to move out of the way but his body had suddenly felt like it was made out of lead and could barely move.

Krillin and Neris simultaneously slammed their fist and kicks into Recoomes skull shutting his mouth down on the blast, just as Gohan went to grab Vegeta and pull him to the ground, just barely dodging as the ki blast went astray and blew up a nearby island, with Gohans hair and tail just narrowly getting singed in the process.

A bright light filled the air as Gohan lay on top of Veeta protecting his worn and mangled body from further harm as the island exploded. Krillin and Gohan were flung off of Recoomes body by the sheer force of the explosion as Recoome toppled over.

"Wh..What..was that for…!? I..could have..gotten out of the way!" Vegeta spat struggling to get up and shoving Gohan off of him.

"Wh..What?" Gohan stuttered.

"Did..I ask for your help!? D..Did I?!"

"N-No but-"

Krillin and Neris sighed with relief as they looked down at Recoomes body laying face down on the field. "Holy crap we got him!" They both looked at where the blast had hit the island and saw a large hole, the size of a small planet where the island once was.

"T..That blast...warped the planet! Such power….!" Krillin said, shaking from the amount of power Recoome had unleashed and felt almost glad they did rescue Vegeta, no matter how ungrateful he was.

"Hey! What a bad sneak attack you got there!" Recoome said suddenly getting back up again, startling both Krillin and Neris as they jumped out of their shoes. "You guys hit my head so hard, you slammed my mouth shut! Kinda pisses a guy off ya know!?"

"W-Wah….!" Neris stuttered as she couldn't find words to comprehend what happened as he still looked the least bit damaged. 'W..what is this guy even made of!?'

Recoome turned to his campanions, "HEY! BURTER! JEICE! CAN I TAKE THESE 3 WIMPS OUT!? HUH!? CAN I?!"

"Now hold up 'ere mate! We get our turn next! No hogging the competition ye?!" said Jeice yelling back.

"Yeah! You already had your fun! It's our turn now!" said Burter.

"Oh fine. You kids win this round..! But first-"

"Wh-Wha-" Before Krillin could even say another word, before he could even blink, he felt a powerful blow hit the side of his head as Krillin got sent flying at least 100 feet in the air before slamming hard into the ground.

"K-KRILLIN!" Both Neris and Gohan screamed in utter terror as they both rushed to his side. "KRILLIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They said both kneeling by his side.

"U...Un..believ...able...he..broke..almost..bone in my body…! S...So much power…! All..that...Guru...drew out of me….all for nothin'" Krilin moaned in agony.

"N..Neris…! B..Be..c...careful…" Krillin said as he struggled to face her. "D..Don't..be killed…!"

Neris was trembling and her knees shook as she suddenly realized that now it was her turn to face the other two remaining. She wondered briefly if they were gonna be as strong as Recoome was, and break every bone in HER boy with one attack as well.

She thought maybe that would be a blessing and she wouldn't have to suffer, but deep inside she knew they would draw the fight out and hurt her. Another part of her also thought she would hate if that was how she went down, as another feeling inside of her, a sort of excitement and anticipation that she'd been feeling ever since she watched Guldo's fight against Gohan and Krillin. Ever since even Vegetas fight with Recoome. No, even ever since Frieza and his men invaded Namek, she felt like she lived for this moment. All the boredom, and peaceful times she lived through was pointing her towards this very moment. She couldn't run. She knew she'd never be able to forgive herself if she did. The saiyan in her demanded she stay and fight!

"N-Neris! Let me fight with you! You can't fight them both by yourself! You can't!" She thought she heard Gohan say.

"No, you just watch after Krillin and Vegeta okay?" She heard herself say in a different voice. "And keep an eye out for your papa to get here! I'm gonna make sure all of us gets out of this alive!"

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _It's Neris vs Burter and Jeice! Will Neris be able to hold them both off long enough until Goku gets there? Or will she also end up in a crumpled mess like the Saiyan Prince and Krillin?! Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	15. HOPE IS LOST! AND THEN-?

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Vegeta got beaten down by Recoome and Krillin is crippled! Now it's just Neris and Gohan against the remaining 3 Ginyu Force members! Where is Goku!? Will they make it out of this alive? Find out now!_

Neris stared down at Burter and Jeice as Recoome walked away from the battle area to make room for the two to approach her. She could feel Gohan by her side still really reluctant to leave her by herself to fight the two of them alone.

"Neris! Why won't you let me help you!?" Gohan pleaded, "They're going to kill you! That other guy even told them unlike with our fights they can keep fighting even if you can't move anymore! A-And it's two against one! Neris..?"

Neris bit her lip glancing down at the small boy. It is true she stood no chance against fighting two against one, her new friends were barely even able to fight ONE on one! And with Guldo, Gohan and Krillin were even fighting him as a pair and it still took the help of another to save their lives! So, why was she being so stubborn about accepting help? Because she didn't want Gohan to get injured?

Neris thought for a moment. 'Maybe they're expecting me to have as much combat experience as Vegeta, since I am also a Saiyan?' Neris remembered to how surprised some of Frieza's men were at some of the abilities the Nameks possessed and wondered perhaps Frieza had also told these guys about it, and that's why Ginyu wanted 2 of his men to fight her so they'd have a much better chance.

'It is true I learned a few telekinetic powers from Papa like that paralysis move and to make clones like they could. And I also know how the Kaifuku healing technique thanks to Papa and Balalai, and telepathy too, though I'm not that great at it yet… I guess I'll just have to rely on that to take care of that Blue guy.' Neris said as she took in Burter and tried to come up with her strategy. 'That guys fast..! If I blink for even a moment, I'll look sight of that guy so I have to watch out for him. And as for that red guy…' She thought turning her sights now onto Jeice, 'I have no idea what he's capable of so I need to be careful about him.'

"Neris!" Gohan called catching her attention again she turned to him.

"You heard me Gohan! I can't risk you getting hurt too and having to protect you while also fighting them." Neris fought to keep her voice steady, but the shakiness betrayed her, "Please don't take it the wrong way, you've shown me what you're capable of, and I'm going to need your help if I get in a pinch okay? Just, hit them from afar or something but stay out of this."

Gohan seemed to understand as he stopped trying to argue. "Y-Yeah okay! You can believe in me Neris, I won't let you down!"

Neris smiled at him, "Thanks kiddo." Neris got up. "Get Krillin out of here if you can...and Vegeta...if you can still stand."

"Feh!" Vegeta said as he started to fly. He kept his eyes locked on her. 'What will you do now?' He wondered.

Gohan knelt down to shield Krillins mangled body as he took him a bit farther from the battle this time but still somewhat near enough to watch.

"Heh! Hear that Burter? The Saiyan thinks she can take us both on 'erself mate!" said Jeice.

"Hehehe… It seems she's under the impression like we're afraid of her. Let's humor her a bit okay Jeice?"

"Ye!"

"LET'S GO!" They both said in unison flying towards Neris in a streak of Blue and Red. Suddenly they were standing about a foot in front of her on each side. Neris gulped, her eyes widening at their speed as she quickly whipped her head back and forth between the two.

"Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Ginyu Force!" said Jeice tantalizing her.

Neris gritted her teeth as she made a side chop aiming for Jeice's throat since he was at least eye level with her, and threw a kick from behind aiming at Burters ribcage. Jeice smirked grabbing her hand, as Burter merely sidestepped her kick, kicking her in the liver as she did so. Neris grimaced coughing up spit as she winced in pain. Neris gritted her teeth doing a roundhouse kick at the two of them as she spun a full 360 degrees. Jeice and Burter leapt over her kick in a streak of Red and Blue laughing at her.

Neris glared leaping up as well and shot several Mystic Flashers at them as they dodged with a streak of Blue and Red trailing behind them from how fast they were moving. The two started making a wide circle the red and blue streaks fusing together to make a purple circle as Ki blasts started shooting from all sorts of directions a few hitting their target as the blasts began to rain down all over Neris.

"AAAUGH!" She screamed moving her arms over her head trying to block the blasts.

"N-Neris!" Goha cried out worried for her.

Neris glared up as she tried to run around the blasts dodging, realizing they were being shot at random she shot several ki blasts at the ring of purple, however Jeice and Burter were moving so fast that the ki blasts just bounced off of the ring. "Grrr…!" Neris hissed, trying to think of her next move, she moved both her palms into the air, sending electricity in the air to paralyze at least one of them and the purple ring began to slow itself as her telekinetic paralysis powers seemed to be taking effect.

Jeice broke free of the purple ring as Burter was trapped inside unable to move.

"BURTER!" Jeice yelled as his friend writhed in agony from the lightning. "Oi, you gonna pay for that!" Jeice said, as he concentrated a high amount of ki energy into his left hands palm, forming a mid-sized, red-colored energy sphere and turnt his palm upward. "CRUSHAAAAAAAA-!"

"Wh-What is he?" She said, still standing where she was keeping Burter froze in place.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Jeice yelled slamming the sphere downward with his open right hand to hurl the sphere at Neris. Neris saw the sphere come right at her, jumping over where the ball would land and releasing Burter.

Burter took the opportunity to slam his body into Neris right side, as she screamed and got sent flying.

-Elsewhere-

Nail began to pace the room worrying for Neris wellbeing and wondering how she was doing. Cursing that she was too far away for him to sense her ki properly, only just barely managing to feel her out.

Burter continued his assent, repeatedly zipping past her in a streak of blue and slamming into her again, sending her flying almost everywhere as she got hit back and forth. Soon Jeice also got involved. As the both of them started practically ping ponging her back and forth between the two of them. Neris resembled that of a rag doll as she got hit back and forth over and over.

When they finally stopped about 30 seconds later, Neris had slammed into the ground facefirst coughing blood when she landed.

"NERIS!" Gohan yelled, about to leap down to where Neris was and provide assisstance. Only to see her getting up again, staggering as she got in a battle stance again.

-Elsewhere-

Goku's spaceship was now about 10 minutes away from landing on Namek as he finally woke up from a nap from all his training and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

-Back on Namek-

Neris continued trying to fight valiantly, as she struggled to get at least one of her attacks to continue but the two were too fast easily dodging her, as Jeice grabbed Neris by the hair and repeatedly kneeing her in the stomache.

Gohan could feel her energy starting to drop as she was being pummeled by them both, and after finally deciding that enough was enough flew to the battle.

"G...Gohan…!" Krillin shouted trying to stop him but Gohan completely ignored him.

Gohan landed a few feet from where Neris and the others were and started to run towards them only to get stopped by Recoome. "N..No…!" Gohan cursed as he charged at Recoome, "GET OUTTA MY WA-!" Gohan shouted only to get punched back as his tiny body flew 20 feet. Gohan struggled to his feet his nose bleeding as he glared at him.

Gohan formed his Masenko shooting at Recoome.

Recoome smirked sucking in some air and releasing as it pushed the ki blast back, making it U turn right back towards Gohan.

"WHAT!?" Gohan gasped dodging the blast as it collided with the ground, Recoome appeared behind him karate chopping Gohan in the neck and sending him flying again.

"N..No..! Gohan!" Neris said, throwing Burter back a few feet with telekinesis only to be blasted in the back by another Crusher Ball from Jeice.

Ginyu had finally arrived at Friezas ship with the 7 balls as he set them on ground at Friezas feet.

"Hohoho! Excellent Captain Ginyu! Thank you so much for bringing me all seven dragonballs so quickly!" Frieza exclaimed happily. "I was wise to summon the Ginyu Force I guess after all!"

"I am very honored, Lord Frieza" said Ginyu.

"At long last, Eternal Life is within my grasp!" Frieza smiled stroking the balls.

"May I do the Dance of Joy for you in celebration?"

"Uuh Please no…" said Frieza. "Perhaps at some other time. And now…! DRAGON! GRANT ME MY WISH!"

Several minutes pass and nothing happened.

"I..I don't understand? Why aren't the dragonballs doing anything?!"

"Maybe you said it wrong?" Ginyu said helpfully.

"But...HOW?! There's no rulebook to use these things are there?! I was under the impression I just had to say my wish and it would happen!" Frieza said awestruck.

"Maybe you're already immortal?"

"No..I don't feel so…" Frieza thought a moment, "There has to be a password to using these things! That must be it!"

Neris and Gohan were thrown to the ground hard making several craters in the ground. Gohan got to his hands and knees coughing blood as he struggled to catch his breathe. "D...Daddy….!" He whimpered.

Neris, struggled to stand moving over to where Gohan was as she tried to protect him."G..Gohan…! Do you..still have some fight left in you?" She asked him.

"Y..Yeah..you?"

"A little.." She muttered as he stood and she began to heal him a little while being sure Jeice, Burter and Recoome wouldn't see as all 3 had surrounded them both from every angle.

"THAT FEMALE SAIYAN! She must know the password! She always did give me the impression she's lived here for quite some time! GINYU! TELL YOUR MEN NOT TO KILL HER! I MUST HAVE THAT CODE!" Frieza shouted at Ginyu rounding on him and pointing a finger at him.

"I-I'm on it! But let me just warn you my Lord… It's really hard to stop them once they get in a groove!" Ginyu said pushing the button on his scouter to contact any of his Forces.

Frieza did the same on his scouter looking for any other signs of lives that could give him the password, and after 30 seconds he spotted a reading on his scouter halfway across the planet. "OH! Hold on Ginyu!"

"What is it my Lord?" Ginyu asks as he finally got a hold of Burter as Jeice and Recoome continued pounding on the two mercilessly.

"THERE! Look at point 8829401! I see 2 chi readings that no doubt belong to those filthy slugs! I've finally found the last remaining hiding place of our hosts!"

"Let me go then! And I'll force them to grant you your wish!"

"No, I shall go alone. I have grown quite accustomed to dealing with these folk. You stay here and stand guard of my dragonballs got it?" Frieza ordered as he floated up and got inside of his floating chair. He made way towards that of Guru's house on top of the mountain and where Nail was.

"Now then! There shall be no more delay!"

Goku got on his orange gi and stood by the entrance of his ship as he heard on the intercom he was now 2 minutes away from finally landing on Namek.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Neris were now at the ends of the ropes as they no longer had even the strength to dodge as Recoome relentlessly threw a barrage of ki blasts toward Gohan, while Burter and Jeice were not together using their Mach Kick and Mach Punch respectively, delivering multiple kicks and punches at Neris' body at high-speed.

Vegeta cursed watching as Gohan feebly attempted to dodge, each time just barely managing to dodge as the blasts would graze his bloodied body.

Recoome each time, anticipated where Gohan was going appearing there and sending him flying to the ground like a rag doll as he slammed into the ground for the 100th time. Neris staggered, nearly falling when Burter and Jeice, each on the front and back side of her, both charged at the same time and clotheslining her at the exact same time as Neris got trapped between the two, their forearms making contact with her throat as she gagged before finally falling to the ground, finally had it.

Gohan turned, seeing and hearing her cry of pain, still lying on the ground on his back. Slowly, Gohan pushed himself up, managing to get to his feet only to fall on his face again. Gohan retched, forcing his beaten and exhausted body up as he got to his feet again, breathing heavily.

"S..Stop..it..G-Gohan...that's...enough…!" Krillin said watching him. "Stay down…!"

Gohan limped slowly at Recoome, a tear welling in his eye, as each step he took sent excruciating pain into every limb. "I….I!...I am..th..the son...of...S..Son..GOKU! And I w...won't...and I won't….!" Gohan stuttered getting into another fighting stance.

Recoome smirked, "Heh, you still have the strength to talk trash? You got guts kid! Whatever planet you came from sure raised ya good!"

"I..I w..won't...L...LET YOU…..BEAT MEEEEEEEEEE!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling his tiny fist back as he ran at Recoome with all his might.

"HAHAHA! TOO BAD! TOUGH LUCK YOU HAD TO GO AGAINST ME!" Recoome laughed.

Gohan launched himself off of one foot throwing his fist in front of him, he felt his punch make contact with nothing but air as Recoome had leapt up, dodging his punch. Recoome brought his leg down as his shin made contact with Gohans throat. There was a loud SNAP! As Gohan was sent flying backward crashing into the ground 3 feet from where Recoome landed.

Krillin winced seeing his head flop uselessly as he fell to the ground with a low thud.

Jeice smirked seeing the reading of Gohans chi reach to 1, and Neris' both of their chi dropping dangerously near 0.

"Heh..the kids about gone. Broken neck."

"Yeah." Burter laughed, lifting his foot and stomping on Neris head and pressing down slightly, near crushing her.

"Well! I guess that's the end of that! Man that was boring! And Frieza had called us all the way out here for this!?"

"I guess we oughtta kill them. Hehe. Burter N-!"

Just then- Jeice caught the sight of another spaceship entering orbit and landing about 20 miles away.

"What the hell is that?" Jeice asked turning to Burter.

"Tourists?" Burter suggested.

They saw the smoke, signalling the ship had landed. It was a circular white space ship with the words "CAPSULE CORP." Written across where the door was.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Goku has finally arrived! How will Goku fare against the Ginyu Force?! What about Nail and Guru!? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	16. Goku arrives!

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _It seemed as if all hope was lost! And then- when times were darkest! Goku has finally arrived to Namek! Will he be able to win against the Ginyu Force?! Find out now!_

Everyone was shocked as they kept their eyes on the spaceship that had just arrived there!

"I...Its goku..! G..Goku's finally here!" Krillin cheered laughing weakly and tearing up, feeling relief beyond relief that they were gonna be saved.

"You have arrived at your destination. Welcome to Planet Namek Son Goku." Announced the spaceship as the doors opened slowly revealing Son Goku standing there.

"I better hurry and find them…Krillin, Gohan..Bulma.." he spoke softly sensing out their ki energy. "There's one there, one over there. Geez, I can't believe this! There's loads of evil chi everywhere on this planet! But why can't I sense my friends and son?" Goku said concentrating harder now. "...! G-Gohan?! Krillin! No wonder I can barely feel them! Their chi is almost gone! They're dying! And their energies near 3 really huge other chi.. And their close to here! And..Vegeta?" Goku gritted his teeth as he tightened the rope on his bag containing senzu beans to his belt as he clenched his fist. "Hang on son! I'm coming!"

Goku began to fly and in a blink of an eye he zoomed way past Jeice and Burter and landing a foot in front of Recoome.

"It's about..time you finally..got here...Kakarot..!" Vegeta said cradling his arm.

"Haha..! G..Goku…!" Krillin said still lying on the ground.

"Krillin! I'll toss you a senzu in a minute!" Goku said untying the bag from his belt and waving them in front of him. Gohan then knelt right besides Gohans limp body and gently lifts up his upper body. "Gohan..! It's daddy, I have a senzu! Ugh, no good...his necks broken. Here, Gohan. Daddy's going to feed this to you okay?" Goku says putting a bean in his mouth and helping him chew and swallow by very carefully rubbing his thumb against his neck.

After a moment or two Gohan started to regain consciousness as his wounds healed completely, though he was still covered in dry blood. "D..Daddy? DADDY!"

"Hey Burter! The new dude's pretty fast! He might even be faster than you mate!"

"Psh! There's no way he's faster than the fastest person in the universe. You gotta take a look at his powerlevel, he's only 2k!" Burter sneered checking through his scouter.

"D-Daddy..! N-Neris! Those guys, they're-!" Gohan said standing up now and pulling on Goku's shirt.

"Easy now Gohan! You can tell me about it later okay? I gotta give a senzu bean to Krillin next!" Goku smiled patting Gohan on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Uh-!? Hey how you do that!?" Recoome said, "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"You've sure been through a lot Gohan.. I'm proud of you!" Goku said still smiling as he patted his son on the head.

"Oh..b..but I didn't do anything that much...It was all Neris and-"

"Neris?" Goku asked, glancing, as he saw a female Saiyan also on the ground and unconscious then finally at Vegeta, on his knees and battered too.

"Whoa you guys met another Saiyan too? How'd Vegeta get so beat up though?" Goku asked. "YO VEGETA!I SEE YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND TOO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BEST BUDDY!"

"KILL YOURSELF KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled back at him.

"Aww what's wrong Vegeta? I'm married! You need to be laid-back buddy"

"I SAID SHOVE IT!"

"D-Daddy, it was that guy! And Neris isn't with him. She's a Saiyan who grew up here, she landed here as a baby! Like you did but on Earth!" Gohan said pointing at Recoome, Jeice and Burter.

"Oh alright..! Wow, I didn't think other Saiyans coulda survived too." Goku walked over to where Krillin lay and gave him a senzu. "Sorry to make you wait Krillin! Here ya go!"

"Heh..I don't know whether I should be happy you're here or sad…"

"Huh? Sad, why?" Goku blinked.

Krillin stood up dusting himself.

"WH-AGAIN!?" said the Force.

"Hey, Goku? Can't you tell how powerful these guys are?! Why're you so calm? It doesn't matter how much stronger you got, they'll just beat us up again. They...They're just beyond our imagination!" Krillin said. "Especially that guy with the stupid face and red-hair! He beat Vegeta down like he was nothing!"

"Why was Vegeta fighting him? Isn't he with them?" Goku asked.

"Well they were at first but- " Krillin said about to explain, when Goku placed his hand on his forehead.

"Hold on you don't need to talk. I'ma read your mind!"

"You're- wait what?" Krillin asked confused.

After a few moments Goku removed his hand from Krillins head. "Now I know everything. I see that female Saiyan there has been helping you both since you got here, and I know Bulma is safe too! The Dragonballs got taken away..there's Frieza and those guys.. And you guys made a temporary alliance with Vegeta!"

"Wait how the hell did you find that out!" Krillin and Gohan stare at Goku amazed.

"Learned it on the ship."

"How?"

"Muffin button." Goku said.

"Ooooh kay?"

Goku rummaged thru his sack seeing he had just one bean left. Goku split the bean in half and tossed one half at Vegeta. "HEY! VEGETA! EAT THIS!"

Vegeta lifted his non-injured arm catching the thing and stared at it curiously before putting it in his mouth.

He watched Goku and the others walk to where Neris lay and he fed the last half of the bean to her. He saw she was in even worse condition than Gohan was, as her neck bone had snapped in 3 different ways. Where as Gohans was only fractured and had snapped in half. Gohan was watching from behind him hoping she'll be alright as he saw Goku feed the half of the Senzu to her and doing the same thing he did for Gohan to help her swallow.

Just then, Vegeta felt the beans heal his wounds as he stared at his hands. "I-Incredible!"

Neris also started to wake up feeling her wounds heal as she slowly opened her blue eyes, for a moment she saw her Papa Nail standing over here instead of Goku. "P..Papa?" She muttered blinking a few times, she then saw what looked to be an much older looking Gohan. Neris got startled jumping out his arms, for a moment mistaking Goku to be a new enemy. "! WHO ARE YOU!?" She yelled about to attack.

"Neris stop! It's my daddy! It's Goku!" Gohan said getting in front of her.

"WH- Goh-kuu?" Neris asked, looking back at Gohan then Goku again noticing how much they looked like each other.

"Hi! I'm Goku! You're Neris right? Nice to meetcha!"

"Uuh… y-yeah.." Neris blinked. "Um, nice to meet you." Neris said shaking his hand.

"Goku! You're insane! I know you want Vegeta alongside us but-!" Krillin started.

"No, that's not it. It's thanks for him for saving you two. And because I wanna have a rematch with him later." Goku said.

"Wait what?" Krillin blinked. "Finish? You mean from like months ago when you fought each other on Earth?"

"As for those guys… I'm going to handle them by myself." Goku said as he began walking right up to Recoome.

"W-Wait! GOKU!"

"Daddy!"

"W-What's he doing?!" Neris asked turning to Krillin and Gohan and seeing they were completely fine, "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Gohan answered watching his dad walk up to Recoome and literally knocking him out with but one elbow jab.

Vegetas eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "H-HOW?! Wait..Can it be? Can Kakarot be the legendary Super Saiyan!?"

Somewhere in South Galaxy,

Broly lets out a sneeze and blows up another planet.

"Someone must be talking about you my son." said Paragus.

Neris turned to him. "Huh? Whats that? I heard Grandpa mention that too but.."

'Damn that Kakarot!' Vegeta thought gritting his teeth. "They say a Super Saiyan only appears once every thousand years..But it was supposed to be only a myth!"

Goku then turned on Jeice and Burter and knocked Burter out with one punch to the stomache. Jeice floated high above where Goku stood trembling in fear. "H-How?! We're the Cap'ns special Forces! The..Elite above the elites! How could we lose!?"

Goku glared up at him giving him that look like his turn was coming next.

"Th..This is a nightmare…! A bloody nightmare!" Jeice shouted as he started to fly away. Heading towards Friezas ship.

"Aww why'd he run away? He abandoned his friends too.." Goku said sounding sad.

Vegeta leapt into the air landing hard on Burters throat crushing his windpipe, before turning on the spot and firing a ki blast killing Recoome too and reducing him into dust.

Neris gasped from surprised.

"V-Vegeta! What was that for?!" Goku said shouting at were already unconscious! There's no need to kill them!"

"HAH! You're just as soft-hearted as ever Kakarot! There's no way YOU can be the legendary Super Saiyan! You have just confirmed that for me!"

"Huh? "Super Saiyan?"" Goku repeated.

"You must be proud to have gotten this strong Kakarot! But mark my words! You'll NEVER be a match against Frieza! Not unless you become Immortal! You've still got no clue what kind of terrors are awaiting you now!" Vegeta laughed.

"Uhh…" Everyone stared at Vegeta still super confused about what he's talking about.

Just then, Neris an extremely evil chi arriving near what felt to be Gurus and Nails home. "! PAPA! HE'S IN TROUBLE!" She blurted out suddenly, all the color on her face vanishing in a single second.

"Huh? What's wrong Neris?" Gohan and Krillin asked turning to her. Neris was shaking while holding her eyes, her eyes shut as she focused with all her might on the evil chi she suddenly felt, trying to be sure who it belonged to. Though a part of her already knew...she felt that very same chi, when that person it belonged to had blasted her through the shoulder narrowly missing her heart when she dove in to save Cargo.

It belonged to Friezas.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Frieza has arrived at Elder Gurus! Can Nail hold off Frieza? Will Frieza finally figure out the secret to summoning Porunga!? What IS this Legendary Super Saiyan!? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	17. Nail vs Frieza Ginyu in Gokus body

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Goku has wiped out the Ginyu Force! But now it seems there's a new crisis on the horizon as Frieza has found Elder Gurus hideout! Can Nail hold Frieza back and protect Guru at the same time?!_

Neris could just make out Goku and Vegeta arguing over the deaths of the Ginyu Forces, but she no longer felt like she was there in the present time. Her mind and soul had now moved across dimensions to wherever Nail and Guru was. She'd made up her mind the very moment she started to feel Nail's chi drop, she knew Frieza and Nail had just began to fight and she had to leave her friends to go help him.

'I'm not going to let another Namekian die because of that creep!' Neris thought as she still focused with all her might on Nails' chi. She could feel Nail and the one belonging to Friezas begin to leave the side of the chi belonging to Guru. 'Is Papa taking Frieza away for their battle? I guess he didn't want to accidentally attack Guru when they start fighting…' She thought.

"Neris?" Gohan asked tugging on her pants leg.

This brought Neris back to the present, she was still as pale as a ghost and sweating.

"Neris? What's wrong? Daddy says we should leave and that Purple and Red guy is on the way here! He says...we should try and take the dragonballs now that no ones guarding them!" said Gohan in his small toddler like voice.

"I...I can't go with you.." She heard herself saying, when she saw the look of betrayal on Gohans small face she immediately regretted it. "Friezas near."

"What?! Where?" Gohan asked.

"Friezas about to fight my papa..! I...I have to go..!" Neris tried to explain without looking at him.

Gohan thought a moment, realizing what she's trying to say."Th-Then I'll go with you! Vegeta said Friezas still leagues stronger than even Dad is..! I wanna make sure you're safe!" Gohan said clenching his fists as he got ready to tell Krillin to grab the dragonballs without him.

Neris stopped him, grabbing his shoulder."I don't want you to get hurt again.. I'll pass by Bulma's on the way to Guru's and tell Dende or Cargo to come help you guys summon Porunga, so..you can still get all your wishes done and complete why you came here in the first place."

"What?! B-But.."

"Gohan, you shouldn't give up on your goals! Why did you come to Namek anyways?!"

"T-To wish our friends back…?"

"That's right! I don't want you guys to lose out on your chance again of getting your wishes granted! S..So..forget about me okay? If...If I make it out of this, I'm definitely coming back to you guys okay? This is just something that I need to do!"

Gohan pouted, remembering how he felt when he wanted to turn back when he felt that his own daddy was dying to Vegeta. He understood completely how she felt. "TH-THEN I SHOULD COME! KRILLIN CAN GATHER THE DRAGONBALLS WITHOUT ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Gohan demanded. "I DON'T WANNA FORGET ABOUT YOU! Y-YOU HAVE BEEN HELPING US FOR SO LONG! EVEN PROTECTED ME FROM THOSE GINYU JERKS! E-EVEN THOUGH YOU KEPT GETTING HURT…! Y-YOU KEPT HEALING ME AS MUCH AS YOU COULD S-SO….! WHY CAN'T I COME WITH YOU?!" Gohan started to cry, realizing he'd gotten fond of her company. Even started thinking of her almost like a big sister, he didn't wanna lose her.

"I..If I died, you could always use one of the wishes to bring me back…? Or give me immortality so..ya know?" Neris said, hating seeing Gohan crying, getting on her knees as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for worrying for me. But, Papa's by my side so… I'll be okay, okay? How about this? After you accomplish everything you've set out to do you can join the fight okay?"

Gohan sniffled. "Okay.. I will!"

"Good..!"

They both felt Ginyu and Jeices' energy getting nearer. At the same time, Neris felt Nails' energy starting to rise.

"GOHAN! NERIS WE NEED TO GO!" Krillin shouted motioning for them to hurry.

Neris released Gohan's hug and started to fly in the direction of where Nails chi was. "I'LL GO GET DENDE TO HELP YOU SUMMON PORUNGA!" She shouted releasing all her ki as she took off like a bullet.

"What's going on?!" Vegeta asked as Gohan and Krillin also took off heading for Friezas ship. At the same time, Ginyu and Jeice gets there in front of Goku and Vegeta.

-Elsewhere-

Neris passes by the cave where Bulma was and runs inside. "D-Dende! Cargo! COme here!" She said in a hurry.

"Wh-What is it Neris?" They both asked.

"Listen I can't st-stay long but I need one of you to go after Krillin and Gohan! You know the little kid and bald guy that helped me save you two?"

"Uh?"

"One of you needs to go there and help them summon Porunga! Do you understand!? They can't speak Namekian so one of you have to do it!"

"But wait," Cargo asked, "Why can't you go?"

"Papas in great danger! I need to go help him!"

"Wh-What!?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah! So..So can one of you go?"

"I'll go!" Dende said, "I'm older and faster than Cargo is! I can get to the two of them in less than a minute!"

Neris sighed with relief, "Thanks Dende. Um, Bulma I guess I'll see you later. OH, and Gokus finally here!"

"He is!? YAY!" Bulma cheered.

Neris gave her the thumbs up and left again shooting like a bullet through the sky as Dende also left heading for Gohan and Krillins location. "Hang in there Papa…!"

Nail took off his jacket throwing it aside.

"My, oh my! Who knew this planet was so full of suicidal people?" Frieza said.

Nail began to increase his chi as he shouted to the heavens.

"Ohoho! Your battle strength increased to 50,000! My, my if you had fought Recoome of the Ginyu Force I could tell you'd easily overwhelm him! My, my I suppose this planet really can produce some great fighters then! Why, I even almost want you as one of my men!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Nail shouted back at him.

"Hmph! I should warn you about my own battle strength to be fair. Since you've revealed yours. You see my good sir, my battle strength goes up to 530,000! Don't worry, I won't be fighting you at full strength!"

Nails eyes widened as he swallowed that in.

"OH! I know the perfect way to settle this! I'm just going to fight you with only my left hand! Yes yes! That's going to make things much more interesting!"

"You bastard…!" Neris cursed charging at him as he raised his right arm, making a chopping motion at Friezas throat.

Frieza merely smiled as the attack seemed to have little effect on him. "Well...I guess that should be all I can expect from a mere 50,000." Frieza raised his left hand grabbing Nail by the wrist and pressing down on his arm hard as Nail felt the bones beginning to break.

"UHN….!" Nail gritted his teeth. Before finally screaming in agony as he tried with all his might to get his arm free.

With a half smile, Frieza released his strength, snapping Nails arm in half with a loud CRACK!

Nail grabbed his stump and howled in pain only for Frieza to elbow jab him in the stomach and making him double over coughing.

"Oh, I am SO sorry! I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Frieza said, tossing the half of his arm he was holding aside.

"Gh…! GGGh..! Nail struggled as he began to stand.

"Careful! You shouldn't push yourself!"

Nail breathed heavily as he turned to face Frieza again.

"Tell me the code to use the dragonballs before I kill you!"

Nail ignored him focusing on his stump to regrow his right hand. In the process however, his battle strength dropped by 10,000!

"OHO!" Frieza said surprised by this. "You can regenerate!? WONDERFUL! Ah, but..it seems when your arm grew back your battle strength went down.. And it stays there I see."

Nail got in another battle stance again ready to attack him once more.

"What!? You don't mean to tell me you still want to fight me! After what just happened? Ugh, for goodness' sake! I will never understand your peoples fascination with wanting to DIE!"

Neris felt Nails ki drop drastically. "! PAPA…!" She gritted her teeth increasing her chi further.

Elsewhere, Gohan and Krillin had finally arrived at Friezas ship as Gohan pulled the Radar out of his pocket. "Let's see...it should be around here somewhere!"

Inside the ship Vegeta was putting on a new suit of battle armor when he sensed the two earthlings nearby.

"Heh! And here comes the earthlings! I don't want them to know I'm here so I better suppress my chi like they can." Vegeta says grabbing a glove as he pulled them on.

Gohan and Krillin started walking around with the Radar in front of them til they came across a patch of freshly dug dirt. "I think it's here Krillin!"

"Yeah you're right! It looks like someone went and dug these in a hurry!" Gohan set th radar down besides them as they bug dug their hands into the packed earth unearthing the dragonballs.

"WOOHOO! ALL seven are in here!" Krillin cheered.

"Hooray! Now we just need to wait for Dende or Cargo! And we can summon the dragon!"

Vegeta had silently flew out of the ship as he hid behind one of the landing gears. 'Alright! Summon this Shenron now or whatever he's called! Then I'm just going to go over there, kill them all and then get my wish! Brilliant!'

"We sure went through a lot to get these balls didn't we, Gohan?"

"Yeah!"

'WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG?! HURRY UP AND SUMMON THE DRAGON!' Vegeta thought losing patience as he clenched his fist.

They could see the shape of Dende approaching, at the same time they also felt 2 more heading right for them.

"! OH NO! GOHAN WE NEED TO HIDE! IT MUST BE GINYU AND THAT OTHER JERK COMING BACK!"

"Oh no! Di-Did dad lose to them!?"

Gohan and Krillin quickly hid behind a nearby rock, at the same time it seemed like Dende has sensed them too and also took into hiding.

Neris had finally got to half way as she continued to feel Nails chi getting lower and lower and Friezas had barely even gone down! "Hang on…! HANG IN THERE PAPA! I'M ALMOST THERE!" She called out, as if hoping Nail would somehow hear her even though she knew she was still way to far for him to.

Gohan, Krillin and Dende each poked their heads behind the rocks to see who the new intruders was and saw to their surprise Goku and Jeice?!

"What the-!?" Everyone said confused and startled by this turn-around.

"Huh?" said Ginyu/Goku as he and Jeice saw the dragonballs outside of their hole.

"'Ey! SOMEONE DUG UP OUR DRAGONBALLS BOSS!" said Jeice.

"But...how'd they know where to dig?" Ginyu/Goku asked, as Krillin ran towards him.

"GOKUUUU! MAN, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT BUDDY!" Krillin laughed running towards him.

"KRILLIN THAT'S NOT MY DAD!" Gohan shouted.

"What? Of course it is!" Krillin said turning around, when his back was turned Ginyu/Goku punched him in the jaw sending Krillin flying.

Nail continued trying to fight Frieza valiantly as he tried to attack him only for Frieza to rip off another limb of his and for him to regrow it back.

Now Nails chi was balancing down to 15,000!

"PAPAAAA!" Neris cried out still flying with all her might now about 75% of the way there!

Ginyu/Goku sneered at them as Krillin landed next to Gohan.

"H-HEY! What was that for Goku!?"

"Hehehe.. I'm no longer Goku! We switched bodies!"

"Wait what!?"

Vegeta cursed. 'KAKAROT YOU IDIOT!'

Ginyu/Goku does one of his ridiculous poses again. "I AM CAPTAIN GINYU OF THE GINYU FORCE!"

Krillin and Goku make a face of revulsion.

"D….Daddy..?" Gohan quickly imagined his dad in Ginyus body wearing his gi and taking him to school on his flying Nimbus. "N-NOOO!"

Goku/Ginyu finally arrives as well clutching the wound on his chest. "H...Hi...Gohan...it's..daddy..I'm not doing so good."

"Wh- G-Goku….?"

Ginyu/Goku turned to look at Goku/Ginyu.

"Oh, hi me..your a bastard you know that!?"

"Daddy why!? Grrrrr…!" Gohan snapped as he started attacking Ginyu/Goku "FIRST YOU LEAVE ME WITH PICCOLO! THEN YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED! I DON'T SEE YOU FOR A ENTIRE YEAR! AND NOW YOU GET YOUR BODY STOLEN!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN YOU ANYMOORE!" Gohan shouted as his ki increased with his rage as he started beating up Ginyu in Gokus body to a pulp.

"I wonder who gets that from?" Goku/Ginyu asked.

Elsewhere, Nail was standing on his legs now as he was panting and wheezing, barely able to stand anymore.

"You know, as much fun as it is beating you to within an inch of your life! I must say I am beginning to get angry. Won't you please just give me the code for my dragonballs? I mean- I'm ONLY using one arm and you're still completely helpless against me! I'll even allow you to live if you just give me that password!"

Nail sucked in a breathe as he gathered all his strength into his left hand and fired a Mystic Flasher at Frieza and saw as his blast had finally hit his mark at last!

The smoke slowly cleared revealing Frieza still standing and barely a scratch on him.

"UGH!" Nail said his eyes widening.

"Your efforts are fruitless. Such a weak attack will never work on me!"

Frieza charged at Nail knocking him to the ground and leaped in the air, landing hard on his stomache with both knees making him cough up blood as he writhed in agony. Frieza pointed a finger as he blasted Nail in the chest with a deathbeam. "GIVE ME THE PASSWORD OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Frieza screamed in anger as he continued his deathbeam as Nail continued to scream in pain.

"Maybe I'll take my chances and get it out of that fat ass in that house on the mountain…"

"N-No…!" Nail coughed trying to speak between screams.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Neris screamed at the top of her lungs as she finally got there, kicking Frieza on the side of the head sending him flying away from Nails body. Neris landed right beside him, moving herself to protect his wounded and helpless body. The death beam had moved sideways still activated as it made a huge gash across his chest as Nail screamed. "S...Sorry Papa!" Neris said catching her breathe. Feeling glad she'd got there in time.

Frieza got up again rage filling him more as a reddish-purple aura covered his body. "YOU…! I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU LITTLE INSECTS ALWAYS RUINING MY PLANS!"

Neris was still facing Nails beaten body as he tried to get up, his battle strength was hovering dangerously above 0 and looked worse for wear. Neris felt an anger in her she never felt before as she took in the state of the Namek who'd raised her, who took care of her, who would never allow harm to come to her. The one she trusted and loved above all Namekians. Neris turned back to Frieza as her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and a golden aura enveloped her as a red tint began to cover her.

"You…! I W...I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Neris screamed as the island they were all standing on began to shake violently. The golden aura continuing to surround her, making Neris look as if she had brown/red hair, and her skin had turned to having a yellow hue, as her clothes and everything. Neris launched herself at Frieza as she pulled her fist back, her eyes had gone completely white as she went berserk.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Has Neris gone Super Saiyan!? The mythical form that only happens to a Saiyan once every thousand years!? Or perhaps, is this some sort of pseudo Super Saiyan form!? Will Goku get back into his original body!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	18. Neris vs Frieza part 1

**Authors Note: According to the DB Wiki the FSSJ form increases the power level x50 same as the real SSJ but the form is temporary so thats the one I used for Neris when she goes FSSJ. And in case you're wondering her zenkai had boosted her original PL from 22,650 (after Guru awakened her potential) to 148,650 + (I'm assuming Friezas deathbeam he shot out that was originally supposed to kil Cargo was 30,000) made Argulas PL to 178,650. X all that by 50 is how I got my answer for Friezas sensor. Just a bit of an FYI since I stopped mentioning the PLs the last 7 chapters.**

 **Previously on DBAS:**

 _Neris has gone Super Saiyan! Or perhaps, pseudo Super Saiyan!? Will Neris be able to beat the tyrannical Lord Frieza?! Find out now!_

The fight was only just getting started between Ginyu/Goku and Krillin and the others! Ginyu/Goku was struggling to draw Gokus power level of 180,000 but only managed to barely push his ki to a measly 23,000. Ginyu/Goku was shocked to hear the news from Jeice who was using his scouter to measure the Captains ki energy.

"I-I don't understand! This body is supposed to reach levels of up to 180,000!" Ginyu/Goku said as Krillin had snuck behind him, smashing both his fists on the back of Gokus head sending him flying. Ginyu/Goku glared at the two baring his teeth, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"You idiot Ginyu! You can't make that body use the Kaio-ken!" said Goku/Ginyu.

"Kaio-what!?" Ginyu/Goku said as this time Gohan was kicking him, making him bounce off Friezas ships hull.

"GRRRR! JEICE WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE!? HELP ME FIGHT!" Ginyu/Goku said, yelling at his teammate.

Jeice was about to charge at Gohan and Krillin when Vegeta had snuck up behind him. "Not so fast! You're fighting me now!"

Frieza was in utter disbelief as he saw Neris' battle strength skyrocket from 178,650 to 1,648,650 due to the gold aura that had suddenly develop her.

"WHAT!?" Frieza said his eyes widening as Neris had closed the gap between them in a millisecond, smashing her fist hard into Friezas jaw. The strength of the blow was so hard it sent a airwave behind the lizard blowing the nearby mountain and several trees away in the vicinity. Neris wrapped her fingers around both of Friezas horns forcing his head down as she smashed her knee into Friezas nose making him recoil backward. The blow sending yet another airwave that even made a tidal wave in the ocean surrounding the island to be pushed backward.

Neris continued her assault, as she was no longer in control of her body. Her anger completely taking her mind over as she gave into the Saiyan cells within. She charged after him again, giving him a mean right hook into the lizards stomache. Frieza doubled over coughing up spit. Neris grabbed Frieza by the horn once more, jerking his head up to face her own anger filled one, as she smashed her left fist into his temple making Frieza fall to his side.

Nail watched as the fight quickly became completely one-sided in amazement as he struggled to lift up his head. 'How did my Neris get this powerful!?' He thought, as a feeling of both fear and pride welled up within him. He remembered the day he first laid eyes on the infant Saiyan, himself only a child as well and picked her up to take her to Guru's to ask what they should do with her. He felt truly, he was right in asking for advice rather than killing her right off the bat when they first met as he smiled.

Neris had grabbed Friezas tail, spinning on the heel of her foot in a tight circle as she spun the lizard around before letting go at the last moment, Neris then launched herself into the air with a burst of golden aura as she pulled her fists back and sent a fast barrage of punches right into the Lizards body as he was flung upward. Frieza recoiled trying to escape the Saiyan before turning around pleading, "W-WAIT! L-LET ME TRANSFORM! I CAN GIVE YOU A BETTER FIGHT IF YOU WANT! WHAT DO YOU SAY!?"

Ginyu/Goku shot a ki blast at Gohan as he blocked, the blast doing nothing at all to the young boy. "D'you really think that piddly attack can hurt ME?!"

"WHY!? I SHOULD BE TRASHING YOU GUYS EASILY! WHY IS THIS BODY SO WEAK!?" Ginyu/Goku roared in anger.

Krillin appeared behind him, "It's as Goku said dumbass! You don't know how to use his body! Just give up while you still can and give Goku his body back!"

"G..Give up? You're telling Ginyu to give up!? NO ONE TELLS GINYU TO GIVE UP!" Ginyu/Goku yelled throwing a punch at Krillin as he easily blocked his attack.

Ginyu/Goku and Krillin began trading blows at high speeds. Vegeta and Jeice too were also going at it as they alo traded blows, "Vegeta! WHere the 'ell were you hiding!? I didn't see on the scouter!"

"You idiots depend far too much on those machines! You'll learn this by the end of our fight!" shouted Vegeta as he allowed Jeice to get a hit in and punch him in the face. Vegeta smirked. "Hehe...You know it now don't you!? Just how strong I've become now? Why dont you take a peek at it with that precious scouter of yours?"

"Damn you..! Shyeah right!" Jeice said checking his scouter anyways, and seeing Vegetas PL had now become around 90,000. "TH-THIS BLASTED THING IS BROKEN!" Jeice said destroying the scouter in his fist.

"HAHAHA! Do you truly honestly believe in that lie?" Vegeta sneered, "You should have finished me and the boy off while you had the chance! You blew it Jeice!"

"W-What?!"

"We Saiyans get stronger whenever we come back from deaths' doorstep! Me, that young boy over and that Woman from earlier all have this ability! And we'll KEEP getting stronger! The child there has unbelievable potential! Though of course, not as much as I do of course!"

"N-No!" Jeice yelled realizing he'd fucked up.

Vegeta did a highkick sending Jeice flying before racing after him, delivering a harsh chop to his ribs and breaking a chunk off his saiyan armor. Jeice screamed in agony grabbing at his side. Vegeta shoved his hand as Jeice saw the smallest glimmer of ki being gathered there, before vegeta released the blast killing the red skinned Ginyu Force member.

"N-NOO JEICE!" shouted Ginyu/Goku.

Neris seemed to not have heard her however as she focused her ki into her hand before releasing a full power Mystic Flasher at the lizard as he barely dodged it. Frieza glared at the Saiyan using his telekinesis powers to lift two large mountains, bring them together on top of her in his attempt to crush her under their weight.

Neris was caught between the two slabs of rock as she had spread her arms out on each side and began to push the mountains back from crushing her entirely as the mountains began to shake violently. With a shout, Neris released her ki making the mountains explode into millions of pebble on each side, before letting out another burst of speed she sent a kick into the Lizards solar plexus making Frieza cough up blood as he got sent falling into the Namekians green waters with a loud SPLOOSH! The water shot up completely soaking Neris 300 feet in the air as she watched the lizard fall waiting for him to come up again.

Frieza emerged from the water again, this time in his second form as veins popped on the side of his head as he glared at the Saiyan in front of him. "OKAY! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" Frieza roared as he charged at Neris as she charged at him too.

They were evenly matched this time, trading blow for blow. Punch for punch, kick for kick. Neither of them letting up.

Vegeta pursued after Ginyu/Goku seeing that Krillin and Gohan still hadn't defeated him yet. "OUTTA THE WAY!"

Vegeta snarled charging at Ginyu/Goku, shoving Krillin and Gohan away as he clobbered Ginyu/Goku in the solar plexus, Ginyu/Goku got sent flying as Vegeta chased him continuing to attack him as he punched him back down into the ground.

At the same time, Vegeta had decided enough was enough as he made a dive bomb towards Ginyu/Goku.

Goku/Ginyu saw his change as he heard Ginyu/Goku shout "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE~!" Signalling he was about to do his body change again. Goku/Ginyu dived in between Ginyu/Goku and Vegeta as the beam hit him and the souls changed places again.

Goku groaned in pain as he realized he was on the ground now where Vegeta had knocked his body too, and saw Ginyu above him still falling.

Ginyu gasped as he landed turning to Goku and clutching the hole in his chest. "D...Damn fool! You got...in my way!"

Goku laughed. "Haha...ow...at least..i'm..back..in my body!"

Nail felt helpless watching the battle, unable to move from where he lay. 'N...Neris…!' He thought, too weak to even talk now.

Neris headbutted Frieza hard grabbing onto his horns again, before suplexing him headfirst into the ground, Neris quickly turned round-house kicking the lizard into several trees and a boulder as he got sent flying.

Frieza let out a scream as the area within a 30 mile radius exploded leaving nothing more than a crater. "YOU…!"

Neris pulled her hand back firing another Mystic Flasher at him as the golden aura flickered around her.

Frieza got blasted in the face by the Mystic Flasher as he moved his arms to cover his face. Neris took this chance to charge at him sending an uppercut to his solar plexus once again, twisting her fist once she'd dug her fist deep into his body nearly tearing a hole through the tyrants body from the force of her punch.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Frieza screamed grabbing his stomache.

Ginyu glared turning back to Vegeta and widening his arms out to trade bodies with him. Vegeta suddenly felt the FSSJ chi as he looked distractedly as off in the distance he saw several mountains randomly exploding in a straight line.

Goku noticed a frog hopping by grabbing it and tossing it in the middle of the beam as he heard Ginyu yell out 'CHANGE!' once more. There was another flash of light as now Ginyu got trapped in the frog, and the frog in Ginyus body.

Vegeta covered his eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, he slowly opened his eyelids and slowly moved his arms down seeing the Ginyu body croaking like a frog and hopping away. 'What the heck?' Vegeta thought as he stared at the ginyu body hopping like a frog and croaking then back to the real frog standing there nervously staring at them all. "Is THAT Ginyu now?" Vegeta wondered.

"DAD!" cried Gohan as he and Krillin flew down to where Goku lay and helped him uo, each of them taking one of Gokus arms and swinging them over their shoulders.

The gold aura began to flicker on and off for a moment as the form started to dissipate, Neris growled bringing her palms together as she remembered Vegetas move, firing her own ki blast at Frieza as she sent him flying. She watched as Frieza fell crashing into the island making a 400 foot deep crater in the center of the island about 200 feet where Nail lay.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _The fight continues between Neris and Frieza! Will she be able to defeat the tyrrant before her form wears out?! What about Vegeta?! Can Goku ever get back into his original body?! Find out next chapter of dragonball AS!_


	19. Neris vs Frieza part 2

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _It seems like Neris and Friezas fight is winner take all! But is her form running out of time!? What about Goku and the others!? Will Goku ever get back into his original body!? Find out now!_

Vegeta watched the two and Kakarot and flew down towards them.

Krillin and Gohan immediately braced themselves as Vegeta approached them both. "Don't tell us you still want to fight?!" replied Krillin.

"Hmph, a 'fight?' No I could easily kill you both now if I really wanted. Right now, however we're going to need all the help we can get if we wish to defeat Frieza." Vegeta turned on his heel as he began to fly towards Friezas ship. "Both of you, bring Kakarot and follow me now!"

Neris still floated about the 400 foot deep crater, the gold aura starting to flicker on and off, as her eyes started to return to normal. The reddish/gold hue still covering her body as she focused ki into her arms when she sensed Frieza flying back out of the hole. Neris fired a barrage of ki blasts at the tyrant blasting him back into the hole over and over.

"Grrr..! Do you think we're stupid?! Like we'd ever follow you anywhere!" Krillin shouted holding tighter to Gokus arm.

"F...follow… him… he.. won't hrt..us.." Goku said weakly.

"But Dad..?" Gohan said turning his head to Goku.

"If.. If he wanted to really injure us… he would have… done it already…"

Gohan turned to Krillin and Krillin looked back at the young boys eyes, both realizing Goku did have a point. Reluctantly, the two lifted Goku off the ground as the flew behind Vegeta as he lead them into Friezas ship and towards the Healing tanks.

Neris continued shooting ki blast after blast at the hole as it erupted into explosions and smoke. Neris stopped briefly catching her breathe. "HUF! HUF! HUF!"

The ground erupted in a sea of rocks, as rubble fell all around them. Neris flew at Frieza in a blur of golden light, smashing her fists into his face the moment he reappeared out of the hole sending him crashing into several mountains, as Neris continued to fly repeatedly punching him. Frieza and Neris began trading blows at super human speeds, neither realized as each blow the traded and clashed, there would be tidal waves around the vicinity and several islands soon found themsekves underwater from the amount of strength each fighter had.

Neris, briefly distracted, realized the island Nail was on was among those as a massive and deep fissure appeared cracking the island in half. Frieza took the opportunity to do a spin, smashing his tail into Neris temple and sending her flying into the Namekian waters.

Vegeta walked to one of the two remaining healing pods that remained intact as he pressed buttons to check if it worked or not and the hatch opened. Vegeta turned to the men behind him as they watched amazed. "Get Kakarot in here."

After a few moments, Krillin and Gohan had placed Goku inside the pod and fix d his face with a oxygen mask as it began to fill up with water.

"He won't drown in there will he?" Krillin asked staring at the chamber in awe.

"No you idiot! In about an hour this should get Kakarot back to full strength. Too bad this isn't one of the newer models… the time would be halved!"

"What happened to it?" asked Gohan.

"I blew it up." replied Vegeta. "You two, follow me. You need new clothes both of you. A brand new set of armor should provide you both enough protection for the upcoming battle ahead."

Neris shot back out of the water like a torpedo, both fists out in front of her as she used her momentum to smash her whole body into Friezas stomache, remembering the move Vegeta had used against Recoome. Neris focused all her ki into her fists as she began to firing superhuman speed punches into Friezas gut. Frieza doubled over and reached down to try and grab Neris, but at the last moment Neris stopped flying as she dropped fast to the ground like a rock to avoid being grabbed. Neris caught herself about halfway falling to the ground as she zipped behind Frieza in another blur of golden light she fired another Mystic Flare at Friezas back hitting him directly.

"AAAUGH! DAMN YOU MONKEYYYYYYYY!" Frieza yelled as he got sent flying back to the ground.

"And by a set of armor… do you mean like yours?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta took them to them to the changing room section of Friezas ship and opened the closets revealing a set of white and black armor small enough for the two dwarves. "Ah! Perfect!" Vegeta said grabbing the pair and tossing them to both Krillin and Gohan. "Here, get undressed and put those on."

Krillin and Gohan both did as their told.

Neris breathed heavy as the aura continued flickering. Frieza exploded out of the air furious. 'How am I getting bested by a goddamn monkey?! HOW?!' Frieza thought. 'This monkey… could SHE be the legendary Super Saiyan? I need to end this NOW!'

Frieza sneered. "I'll congratulate you monkey! You'll be the first to see my THIRD form!"

"Th-third form?" Neris asked alarmed. "What third form?!"

Elsewhere, Piccolo was flying around the planet looking for any sign of Gohan and the others when he spotted a lone Namekian laying on the ground.

"Finally! Someone can tell me what the hells going on!" Piccolo said diving down to land besides. Nail.

Frieza sneered, "Why it's exactly as I said dear. Besides this form I have 2 more forma after this!" Frieza smiled seeing Neris fear strikken face as he held up 2 fingers in front of his face.

"N-No way..!" Neris said as she started to shake in fear.

"P...please…h...help..my child…!" Nail sputtered as he struggled to speak. "N...Neris...i...is...going to..die..!"

"Yeah sorry.. but I have my own friends to find..! I'm afraid I can't stay here." Piccolo said glaring down at the beaten and dying Namekian.

"Y..you..mean those ear..thlings..?" Nail coughed.

"! You've seen Gohan?!" Piccolo asked.

"Y...yes..th...they'll… be in danger too if.. Frieza..finds them…! M..my..child is...th...the only one… possibly capable of feeding that...tyrant...You..do feel the...sudden power increase…of evil...chi right?" Nail asked.

"Yeah I was about to ask that, what the hell is going on?!"

"B..by the..feel…I'd...have to guess… Frieza's t-transforming again…"

"Again..?!"

"Th...the way...y...you are now..you can't beat Frieza… I can...tell you now.."

"Grrrrr….!" Piccolo growled tightening his fist. Hating that perhaps Nail was right, even with the Kaio-ken he felt it still may not be enough.

"F...Fuse with me…! You...you'll get..my memories… then you'll know..what's been happening to our Planet Namek..brother… and you'll...know what you're up against."

"Grr..! No way..! I want to be me! Nobody else!" Piccolo argued remembering what it was like when he (his father) was still fused with Kami.

Elsewhere, Frieza was powering up to his third form as his body began changing once again, his massive horns going back inside his head and getting bigger.

"P..please… th..there's...not much time..!" Nail pleaded, "Y..you're p..personality.. will be in charge.. I..I shall..merely be.. the power up..for you.. after all… I am Nameks..lone warrior Namekian… I'm...the best chance.. you have.. of winning.."

"FINE!" Piccolo shouted feeling Friezas chi get even bigger now as his transformation had completed.

"P..place.. your hand… on my b-body…" Nail instructed as Piccolo did so, kneeling onto one knee and placing one hand on Nails hand.

Elsewhere, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan all also felt the sudden spike of Friezas chi farther away.

"WH-WHY IS FRIEZAS CHI SO BIG ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Krillin said shocked shaking in fear.

"Wh-what the?! Its so huge…! Its...its coming from...the other side of the planet…! B-But it feels like he's right next to us!" Gohan sputtered.

Vegeta gritted his teeth focusing in that direction as well as a sweat dropped. 'Whats going on?!' Vegeta wondered.

Neris floated there paralyzed with fear as she stared at the monster known as Frieza. Before she could blink Frieza was now centimeters in front of Neris as he punched her in the gut. Neris didn't even know he'd moved as she was doubled over from the force of his punch coughing blood. Frieza had punched her so hard he knocked the False SSJ form right out of her.

Frieza smirked. "Hahaha! What's wrong Monkey?!" Frieza laughed, grabbing her by the scarf on her neck and hit her again in the solar plexus. Neris screamed as she felt something break from the force of the hit.

Nail began the fusing process as a blinding light blinded himself and Piccolo.

Frieza tossed Neris into the air wrapping his tail on her throat as he squeezed tight. Neris gasped grabbing his tail as she struggled to breathe.

Frieza smirked throwing a punch into Neris stomache again this time twisting his fist while digging it deep into her body. Neris cried out in pain as he repeatedly punching her in the gut while using her like a punching bag.

When the blinding light faded, Piccolo stared blankly at the purple blood stained blue grass where Nail was earlier. Piccolo realizing the powerboost he just got turned to the sky and began to fly at full speed to where Neris and Frieza were fighting.

Gohan, concentrating as hard as he could sensed that of Piccolo heading to the battle and that of Neris as her chi began to drop steadily to 0. "M-Mr. Piccolo is heading to the battle!" Gohan cried out. "And...And it feels like Neris is there too!"

"What?!" said Krillin and Vegeta.

"Hmoh, so she's fighting Frieza alone.. like a True Saiyan." Vegeta took to the skies to join the battle.

"I-I'm coming too!" said Gohan following Krillin.

"Hey Gohan! Wait up!" Krillin said following behind Gohan, while flying however he saw Dende on the ground behind his rock quaking in fear he began to fly after them.

"I'm coming with you! Neris needs help!"

"What?! But.." Krillin said stopping midair.

"Please!" Dende pleaded.

"Fine.." Krillin said grabbing Dende and following the others.

Frieza laughed evilly as he started firing countless deathbeams at her repeatedly while Neris was unable to defend herself, occasionally Frieza alternated to punching her broken body.

"Come on 'Super Saiyan?!' What happened to all that power you had earlier?!" Frieza chortled as he continued torturing the Saiyan. Frieza aimed a deathbeam at her heart as he still gripped her by the throat by his tail. "You can die knowing no ones left to save you now monkey! I don't know how I missed killing you and your worthless planet and race but it won't happen again!"

Neris swayed as he finally stopped, barely conscious as she just hung there by her throat limply, her arms at her sides and too broken from trying to defend herself. "N..nh…!" Neris groaned thinking of Nail. "P...a….pa…" Neris muttered, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Awww is the monkey calling for her papa? Is the dumb little monkey thinking that namekian I nearly killed earlier your 'papa?' Don't worry, he's bound to have died by now, you can say hi to him for me back in hell!" Frieza leered as the tip of his finger began to glow.

Just then, Piccolo came soaring in as he booted Frieza in the right cheek sending him flying and releasing Neris in a blur of red.

Neris started to fall fast to the ground, her eyes squeezed tight as she suddenly felt someone catch her and began to lift her up gently. Neris winced, struggling to open her eyes as she saw that of a Namekian in front of her, looking strikingly similar to Nail. "P….p..a...p…a...y..you c...came..for me…"

"Shhh.. just rest.. Papa will take care of everything." Piccolo said gently shushing her as the Nail side of him took over.

"P….pa...pa...d…do...n't….d-" Neris struggled her voice trailing off as she lost consciousness mid-sentence and her head lulled back, her eyes closing.

The message seemed to have still reached Piccolos ears as he nodded in understanding despite knowing she could no longer hear him. "I know Neris.." Piccolo turned his head glaring at Frieza as he looked in alarm at Piccolo surprised to see another Namekian still alive.

"Hmph… I must be really losing my touch for genocide.."

 **Next time on Dragonball AS!**

 _It's Piccolo vs Frieza! Who will win in this ferocious battle?! Find out next time on Dragonball AS!_


	20. The Return of the False SSJ

**Last time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Piccolo has fused with Nail! Will he stand a chance against the almighty Frieza? Or will he too, meet his downfall? Will the others get to him and Neris in time?! Find out now!_

Piccolo glared at the tyrant as he held Neris safely in his left hand, his white cape swaying with the Namekian winds.

"So, you must be Frieza I assume." Piccolo said still eyeing him down, while using the newfound knowledge he was getting from the Nail side of himself. "You truly do look like a formidable opponent."

'Who is this Namekian?' Frieza thought to himself scrunching his nose up. 'He feels and looks a lot different than the other slugs. He's definitely no ordinary warrior. Either way, he's still no match for me the mighty Frieza! Not in this form.'

Piccolo just then suddenly dropped down back to ground level and gently rested Neris against a rock to lay against before turning back to Frieza as he too landed right in front of him, several feet away. Piccolo could sense Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Dende heading for them but they were still too far away. 'Dende can heal her. I'll have to draw him away from this island til the others gets here.' Piccolo thought as he clenched his fists.

Time seemed to have slowed as the two stared one another down each of them waiting for the others first move. Frieza smirked slowly.

"Maggot." Was the word that left Friezas lips.

Piccolo shifted to one foot, as a red aura enveloped his body as he softly whispered, "Kaio-ken" before launching himself off the ground with the other as he rushed at Frieza.

"Kaio what?" Friezas said as his eyes widened to the size of twin baseballs as Piccolos right fist collided with Friezas face sending him flying backward. There was another burst of red aura as Piccolo flew to the skies as he brought both his hands together and over his head before bringing them down at full force to where he Frieza was going to land.

Frieza had just barely managed to dodge Piccolos attack by mere centimeters as he quickly shifted to the left as Piccolos hands collided with the ground. Frieza turned quickly roundhouse kicking Piccolo away, sending him flying. Piccolo does a backflip, landing on both feet, as he rebounded back to Frieza headbutting the lizard hard under the chin as Frieza felt his jaw clamp shut with a loud CRUNCH!

Frieza was sent falling backward. Using his momentum he used his tail to slam Piccolo under the chin as well sending him falling backward as well. Piccolo slammed hard into the ground, flipping over so he landed on all fours. Frieza spun back forward, firing a powerful ki blast at the Namek.

Piccolo got back to his feet as he pulled his arm back, knocking back the blast towards Frieza as he momentarily raised his Kaioken to x2 in that one instant surprising Frieza.

"WHAT!?" The tyrant cried alarmed. "HOW COULD HE HAVE BOUNCED THAT BACK?!"

Piccolo extended his other arm shooting a Evil Explosion wave at Frieza as he was distracted, as the blast had hit his mark with a huge explosion that could be seen where Vegeta and the others were flying towards them.

"H-Holy cow! Was that from Piccolo!?" Krilin said in shock.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in fury as they had finally caught up with them both as the smoke was clearing, revealing a heavily damaged Frieza covered in burn wounds from the ki blast.

'How is this possible?! The Namekian couldn't even hold his own against Nappa when we fought on Earth!? How'd he get this powerful!?' Vegeta thought cursing, not sure whether he should be glad or pissed off the Namekian was stronger than he was.

".. Curse….you…! Curse...every...single...one of...you!" Frieza said, veins popping out of his forehead as his power level rose with his anger.

"I-I can't believe he's as good as Frieza of all people!" Krillin said in surprise. Gohan looked around anxiously, wondering what'd happened to Neris and sees her about 2 islands away struggling to stand.

"N-Neris!" Gohan cried flying to her. Dende, who was hiding behind Gohan at the time followed suit. Both of them land besides her and Gohan catches her as she almost falls.

Neris winces, and looks up hazily seeing Gohan and Dende beside her. "G...Go...han.." Neris replied weakly. "Wh..What...are you..doing here…?"

"We felt your battle power when you and Frieza fought! You were amazing! We felt your power totally dominating his!"

Neris just looks at Gohan blankly not really remembering much of her battle, nor what had happened during it. Only that she was angry when Nail was beaten and then blackness but she felt powerful but that it was uncontrollable. "Th..That's right..:..Papa...He..he's here..isn't he..? How'd he…?" Neris started, trying to look up to where Piccolo and Frieza were still floating when she sensed a bit of Nails energy and another Namekian, half expecting to see her papa fighting only to then see a Namekian clad in purple clothing and a white cape. "H...Huh?" Neris asked surprised.

'Th..That's..not..Papa...b..but..he feels like him..why?' Neris thought.

Dende broke Neris thought process as he touched her shoulder. "N-Neris.. Please..let me heal you! You're hurt badly!"

"Huh? Oh.. y..yeah.."

Elsewhere, Frieza has lowered himself to where Piccolo did sneering. Piccolo blinked, when Friezas elbow had collided with the side of Piccolos temple, restarting the fight swung his other arm sending Piccolo crashing to the ground. Gohan turned his head to watch the fight, as Krillin and Vegeta also watched in awe.

"M-Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

Piccolo rebounded off the ground as Frieza had struck at him a third time, dodging the attack and flew to the skies again with Frieza in hot pursuit, as an explosion of pink aura surrounded Frieza as he burst forward following. Piccolo began to kick up speed going into his Kaioken x2 once more, but Frieza increased his strength as well appearing ahead of Piccolo this time and, bringing both his hands together, brought them down clocking Piccolo on the head as he threw Piccolo back down

Piccolo hit the ground in an explosion of dirt and debris blew up covering the crater Piccolo had made.

"Hehehe…!" Frieza smirked gleefully.

"N-No way! He..He was...just faking it!" Krillin said his eyes widening as he began to shake in fear.

Vegeta however, had his eyes set elsewhere as he watched the young Namekian healing the female Saiyan from before, back to full health as he felt her powerlevel skyrocket to near where Friezas was at this time now. 'So that's it..!' Vegeta thought as a plan began formulating in his head.

Neris was near fully healed when the smoke had cleared as Piccolo struggled to stand.

"Nnnh..! H...How…?" Piccolo stammered getting onto one knee.

Frieza lowered himself, standing on a rock that was sticking upwards as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hehe...Oh, do forgive me 'Mr. Piccolo' but you see, you were far better than I had expected..I couldn't resist the temptation to teach you a lesson or two for hurting me."

"This game is over." Frieza sneered.

Piccolo stood up spitting out blood from his mouth as he took off the cape and turban tossing them to the ground, the ground shook slightly as the weighted clothing fell with a loud thud. Piccolo cracked his knuckles and his neck as he flexed his fingers.

"Good idea. Then I guess it's time that I got serious too! If you thought THAT was my strongest you've seen nothing yet!"

"What?! What do you mean you weren't-? I thought Namekians don't tell lies!" Frieza yelled.

"Haha...you'll find out soon enough."

"Huh?! Oh, YEAH!" Krillin said. "I forgot he had weighted clothing on! Oh man, what's that idiot even doing playing around at a time like this…!?"

"What?!" Vegeta asked confused. As he suddenly felt Piccolos ki began to rise again.

"NOW THEN, FEEL THE PAIN OF THE COUNTLESS NAMEKIANS THAT YOU'VE SLAUGHTERED!"

Frieza stood there dumbfounded and then slowly, he lowered his head as he smiled maliciously. "Oh, wait I see how it is.. You've got the wrong idea! Did you really think that taking off some weighted clothing would go ahead and bother me!?"

"What?!" Piccolo said clenching his fists.

"Hohoho! So you don't know about my transformations yet do you!? Why don't you ask that Saiyan there..! If she's not too weak to talk that is!"

"Wh…?! Trans….form!? What the hell are you talking about?!" Piccolo demanded. "Stop bluffing!"

"Aww are you feeling afraid!? Well then, allow me to tell you this!" Frieza sneered raising his hands.

"You see, my power increases exponentially each time I transform! I have one final transformation left! And it is my final form! Now do you understand?" Frieza smirked,moving his hand in front of his face and liting one single finger to show a 1.

"! D-Don't tell me?!" Piccolo said as dread had begun to fill him.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Vegeta and Krillin both said while trembling in fear.

"N...No way…!?" Gohan said as Neris had finally completely healed, she began to stand again as once more, she felt like her ki had skyrocketed again, almost feeling as strong as she was when she had blacked out when she saw Nail dying in front of her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth thinking, 'How is this possible?! Just how much stronger can he get?!'

"HAHAHA! Allow me to show you! My final transformation!" Frieza laughed evilly. "You all should feel honored! You are the first to ever see this final form!"

"NRRRRAAAAAAAUGHHHHH-!" Frieza yelled as he began to transform for a final time. Everyone around him was beginning to feel just how much stronger he was beginning to become.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he fired a Mystic Flasher at Frieza, trying to disrupt the transformation,but Frieza had made a energy forcefield around him deflecting the attack. 'Damnit...I can't stop it!'

Neris turned to look at Piccolo then Frieza stunned while wondering what the heck was going on. "Wh...What the..!? H-How does he know Papas attack!?"

Piccolo seemed to have sensed Neris looking at him as he seemed to be intentionally avoiding her gaze, a part of him feeling ashamed for this. Neris continued to stare, as she felt the whole world vanish around her and it was just her and Piccolo now, as she began to start to piece things in her head as she wondered how Piccolo knew her papas trademark move and had the same ki as he did as suddenly, a memory from deep inside her mind was brought back to the surface.

Neris was remembering when Nail was describing the Namekian fusion when she saw Xylo fuse with Ukule in demonstration. She remembered when Nail had told her the fusion was permanent but a greater power could emerge from it and that the technique was forbidden. Tears had filled her eyes as she realized this, as it made sense to her now why Piccolo had felt so familiar and why he even looked so much like her Papa.

"Oh...Papa..you didn't….!' Neris thought as she blinked the tears away hoping against hope this wasnt the case and that maybe..perhaps Nail had taught it to him somehow. But she knew this wasn't the case as he was far too hurt the last time she'd seen him. And that Cargo and Dende were by far too far away to have gotten to him in time to heal him.

Piccolo continued to not look back at her as he pretended trying to think of a way to stop Frieza from transforming but now, in truth he was too distracted to think, as his mind had become foggy with guilt for what he had just done to her.

'Papa...Piccolo..why won't you look back at me…? You're still in there aren't you?' Neris thought as she took a step toward Piccolo, raising her hand towards him.

Neris could see a ghostly image of Nail now, his back turned to her as he kept walking farther and farther away from her. Neris was now a tiny child chasing after him, but her legs were too short to ever catch up to him, despite her running at full speeds as he continued to get farther and farther away. "Papa! Don't go!" She heard herself cry out, trying desperately hard to reach the father she'd relied on and clung to for so long. Refusing to believe he would be gone forever.

Now she saw another image of him, the last thing she knew she'd ever see again of the man she had depended on for so long. She could see him lying there in a pool of his own blood as she saw Frieza torturing him again.

'If only I was born a Namekian too! If...If only...I had gotten there sooner, I could have saved him! It's my fault Papa had to resort to using that forbidden technique..!'

"PAPA!"

There was a bust of golden light surrounding where Neris was standing. Simultaneously, too another bust of white light had filled the entire island, as both auras collided with the other evenly, both battling to take over the other as the others were suddenly blinded.

Just then, smoke gathered as Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Vegeta flew away from the two as they both felt like they were about to be suffocated by the intensely powerful kis that had suddenly appeared.

Frieza was the first to emerge in a more sleeker, smaller completely white form, inevitably revealing his transformation had been completed.

Right in front of him Neris stood there, surrounded by the one again golden aura, as the yellow hue of the aura had seemingly turned her skin near yellowish once again, and her hair had become sort of a mix of orange and brown and the blue pupils of her eyes disappear once again. She was standing, her blue cape vest blowing up from the sheer aura as this time her muscles had become slightly more toned and veins were popping on her forehead.

"What in the!?" Vegeta was the first one to be shocked by the sudden transformation Neris had shown him. Vegeta could feel her ki had grown 50x its original power as so did Friezas as the two glared down one another.

"What...what the hell happened to her!?"

"She's transformed." Piccolo said calmly as he got the information from the Nail side he was fused with.

"Wh-TRANSFORMED!?" Vegeta said, before the realization had hit him. 'No, don't tell me….!? SHE'S the Legendary Super Saiyan!? Is the Legend true then, in the form of this female?!'

Frieza stood unimpressed as he stared at the Female Saiyan envelloped in gold. The top corner of Friezas upper lip raised slightly when Frieza had suddenly pointed a finger shooting a Death Beam at Neris heart.

Neris snarled, baring her teeth as she easily deflected the blast. Tears still falling as anger had taken over her again. "You're...going to pay for this...FRIEZA! THIS IS FOR TAKING MY PAPA AWAY FROM ME!" Neris roared charging at Frieza.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _Neris has transformed to the Pseudo Super Saiyan form once again! Will she be able to defeat Frieza once and for all!? Will Goku ever be able to join and help them out?! Find out in the next exciting installment of Dragonball AS!_


	21. Vegeta vs Frieza! Vegeta getsFSSJ!

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _It seemed like Piccolo had Frieza on the ropes but unfortunately for the Namekian Frieza had one final transformation! Neris has also once more transformed into the Pseudo Super Saiyan form! Can she beat Frieza with the new Zenkai boost she got from her previous fight? Or will she be able to just hold him off til Goku returns? Find out now!_

Neris rushed at Frieza throwing a side kick as Frieza side stepped her. Neris immediately continues her attack by throwing an uppercut grazing Friezas chin with the back of her hand as he backstepped away from her.

"Ggh!" Frieza hissed gritting his teeth as Neris began to send a barrage of punches and kicks at Friezas body as he blocked each and everyone with his hands, eventually trapping both of Neris arms to the sides. Neris growled, kneeing him in the stomache then doing a side sweep to send Frieza flying several yards. Neris formed a Mystic Flasher in one arm to full power and throws the blast with all her strength at the tyrant.

The blast seemingly hits Frieza with a explosion of light. Neris continues to send ki blast after ki blast relentlessly after Frieza repeatedly continuing her onslaught as an explosion of smoke and mini explosions go off where Frieza was.

Just then Frieza is seen, flying through the blasts like they were nothing, dodging and weaving in between the blasts as he flies towards the female Saiyan. Neris grits her teeth, abandoning the blasts as she backs away from the lizard and taking off flying in the opposite direction with Frieza in hot pursuit.

The group quickly dodges the ki blasts as they fly through the air uncontrolled, destroying many random islands surrounding the area.

Vegeta continued to watch both in awe, and anger as he felt the hairs on the hairs on the back of his neck stand and a cold shiver crawl up his spine at the immense power Neris had as she and Frieza were toe to toe with one another and Neris seemingly able to hold her own.

'Unbelievable! She's got so much power that she doesn't even know about til she snapped and lost her head! And SHE'S the Super Saiyan in progress?!' Vegeta thought, 'But how, how is she the Legendary Super Saiyan and not ME?! The Prince of all the Saiyans!? How did she do it?! I have to know!'

Vegeta turned to Piccolo. "EXPLAIN NAMEKIAN! How did she get the transformation!? What's her secret!?" He demanded.

Piccolo didn't turn or even glance at him as he also watched the two battle it out. Frieza was easily countering and dodgng her attacks, knowing that eventually the form would wear off soon, as he remembered seeing when he'd fought her before. Neris had turned shooting ki blasts as Frieza continued to catch up to her before throwing another kick at the tyrant as he dodged, Neris made a chopping motion as she took a swipe at Friezas arms as he ducked below her, glancing up he sent Death Beams at her from his eyes, as they grazed her scarf around her neck, lightly nicking her on the right cheek.

Neris let our a roar in anger as Frieza made a swipe at her grabbing her by the hair. Neris winced as Frieza kneed her in the ribs hard making her scream in pain. As Frieza released her,letting her drop several feet before she flew back at Frieza in a explosion of golden aura, both fists out in front of her as she flew towards Frieza feinting an attack as he believed she was about to throw herself into his stomache, before at the last second she swerved tightly to the right when he sent more death beams at her.

"WHAT!?" Frieza shouted as Neris went behind him, letting herself drop as she slammed both her feet onto Friezas spine sending him falling to the Namekian waters as a huge splash was heard and a tidal wave blew up about 500 feet into the air.

"I don't know how she did it Vegeta. It was just..a burst of anger that seemed to have trigger the transformation." Piccolo stated, his arms crossed as he saw Frieza fall.

"Anger…? What do you mean!?" Vegeta demanded again, losing his patience.

"The pain of Loss. That's what triggered it." Piccolo said, "Although, I don't think Neris has fully grasped how to control herself in this form quite yet. That's the only downside of the form. And that its temporary."

'Pain of Loss?! What the hell…!' Vegeta thought gritting his teeth as he tried to figure out what he meant.

Frieza burst out of the water as he flew at Neris again. Neris was prepared however as she'd brought her hand high above her head forming another energy ball as it grew to the size of a small planetoid. Neris brought her hand down when Frieza had gotten to close, making sure he wouldn't be able to dodge the blast as she fired it, Friezas eyes widened as the blast had hit its target pushing Frieza back down to the ground.

"Ggggh….! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Frieza screamed as he struggled against the beam.

Neris gritted her teeth pushing the beam back with all her strength. "NNNH…..RRRRRRRRRRRRH!"

Frieza was now about 3 feet from hitting the ground as the FSSJ began to wear off again, the golden aura around her vanishing. Frieza increased his power to about 5% as he pushed the blast back at Neris.

Neris pupils had returned, as she was beginning to return to base form as she saw the blast coming at her at high speeds.

At the final second, Piccolo fired a ki blast of his own at the massive blast Neris had sent, rebounding the blast once again away from the Saiyan as it just narrowly missed Neris, flying to the right side of her and exploding about 500 feet away from where Neris was.

"Thanks Pap-" Neris began and stopped herself remembering she no longer had a papa anymore and sulked hating that she almost called this stranger her 'papa.'

"Hmph, to think you Saiyan would be able to transform again so soon. But I've had enough playing around with you monkeys!" Frieza said, glaring at Neris, as he put his arms behind his back. "I don't know how the hell you have survived this long on this rock, but I cannot allow another Saiyan to go on living. You, the boy and Vegeta must all DIE!"

"Hrrr…!" Neris gritted, raising her arms in a fighting stance.

"It seems we have no other choice then..We must fight all at once if we are to survive! No matter how strong he is, surely he can't defend against the 5 of us!" Piccolo said wincing slightly from the after effects of the Kaioken attack. "Regardless for how you feel about me, we have to work as a team!" Piccolo said as he flew closer to Neris.

"I know…" Neris pouted as Gohan too went by Neris' and Piccolos' sides as Dende hid behind a mountain.

Krillin watched nervously, as he worked up his courage to join them but Vegeta grabbed his wrist keeping him back. "H-Hey! Vegeta, what're you doing!? Let me go damnit!" Krillin said turning to Vegeta as he tried to escape but Vegeta held firm.

"As if you could make any difference baldy!" Vegeta retorted spinning Krillin around as he grabbed his other arm.

"EEP!" Krillin said shaking in his suit and armor.

"But, you CAN do something useful and that is to give me a fatal wound! Right now!"

"Wh-What?! What the hell are you talking about!?" Krillin said, still terrified.

'If that female Saiyan could transform into something almost like a Super Saiyan, then there's completely no reason that I, the Saiyan Prince, can't do it as well! And better than Argula ever could! I WILL make that form mine once and for all! There has to be something more than what the slug told me..perhaps..maybe just once or twice more, if I come back from the brink of death, I may get a finalized version of the Legendary form!' Vegeta thought in his head as sweat poured from his forehead.

"HYAH!" Gohan shouted charging at Frieza as he threw a kick at him,Piccolo and Neris followed suit each attacking Frieza from different sides as Frieza dodged. Neris was just slightly a bit or way faster than the others however due to the many Zenkais she'd experienced as she brought Frieza away from Piccolo and Gohan, and managed to keep up with the icejin. Even as Piccolo forced his body to continue despite the pain as the Kaioken threatened to tear apart his body, and increasing it to KKx3 both he and Neris fought toe to toe with Frieza with Gohan taken aback realizing just how far the two had left him.

"Listen to me! You've seen how we Saiyans can get stronger from coming back from near death! It's the only way we can stand any chance here til Kakarot returns to the battle! Besides the female, I am also the only Saiyan here with any kind of battle expert ability! Beat me to within an inch of my life! It won't work if I do it to myself!" Vegeta snapped grabbing Krillin by the collar.

"Wh-B..But with my power I can't….!" Krillin stammered.

"Don't worry about that! I'll lower my battle power to the bare minimum! All you have to do is hit me with everything you've got! It's a good thing you brought that Namekian brat here when you did who can instantly heal any wounds! Do it now before Frieza takes notice of us! While they have him distracted!"

Neris does a roundhouse kick as she sent Frieza flying upwards.

Piccolo begins to back off firing a Chasing Bullet ki blast at Friezas back as he's firing upwards. With Gohan following up with another Masenko from Friezas front.

Frieza afterimages, as the blasts cross one another hitting the image Frieza had left behind as he vanished.

"Ah! Where'd he go?!" Gohan asked.

"THERE! GOHAN WATCH OUT!" Neris said panicking as Frieza had appeared behind Gohan firing a deathbeam at the toddler.

Neris turned on her heel as she dove after Gohan, shoving him out of the way as she leapt up, narrowly dodging the beam herself as Gohan fell to the floor facefirst. "OW!"

Neris and Piccolo saw as the deathbeam was lead astray as it hit a mountain, making it explode.

Krillin turned his head seeing the mushroom cloud form where the mountain had been as his eyes lit up with pure terror.

"NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST!? DO IT NOW YOU COWA-!"

Vegeta'd stopped talking as he was hit in the chest by a huge ki blast Krillin had fired as the beam had gone completely threw him. Neris, Piccolo and Gohan'd turned watching as the Saiyan Prince went down as a large trail of blood followed where he fell.

"GAHACK!" Vegeta coughed up blood as his lips curled into a smile. "Th...That's...m..more..like it...asshole…"

"V-Vegeta!" Gohan and Neris shouted.

"Krillin! What the hell!?" Piccolo shouted.

Frieza smirked as he stood his tail twitching with glee. "It would seem fear truly does rive people to insanity! Ally against ally, just the way I like it! Ohohoho!" Frieza laughed, raising a hand to his lips.

Krillin, while keeping Vegetas words to heart about how Saiyans do get stronger from coming back from near death and realizing how strong Neris had gotten, flies over to Gohan as he gets up again and too, blasts Gohan in the chest doing the same thing to him as he does Vegeta.

Gohans eyes widened in alarm as the blast goes through him coughing up blood as well. Neris watches in shock before grabbing Krillin by the shoulder slamming him onto the ground. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?" Neris screamed in pure horror.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo cried out, as he rushed to the boys side cradling him in his arms. Krillin could almost feel the look of betrayal everyone was giving him as he wanted to tell them Vegetas plan but he couldn't not wanting Frieza to overhear.

"H-Hey! Forget about me, just fight that Frieza guy!" Krillin said.

Neris gritted her teeth shaking in fury, as every cell in her wanted to beat the absolute crap out of Krillin for what he did to her friend. She could feel Piccolo beside her feeling the same way as he held Gohan in his arms as both of them tried to process in their minds about what just happened.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Friezas laugh broke out, cutting through the tension like a hot knife through butter. Piccolo, Neris, and Krillin glanced towards him and over their shoulders to see Frieza clutching his stomache and laughing his ass off rolling on the ground in laughter.

Neris was visibly shaking in anger as she was torn between two choices, beating Krillin or wanting to tear Frieza apart for laughing. Piccolo was seemingly beginning to calm down as Gohan had apparently put two and two together and realized why Krillin had attacked him as he whispered to Piccolos ear.

"Neris calm down!" Piccolo said to Neris, "Forget him, just focus your energy on Frieza!"

"B-But…!" Neris said, still pinning Krillin to the ground, as Krillin yelled grabbing her arm trying to get her off. "He hurt Gohan! An...And Vegeta! He's a traitor!"

"I SAID LEAVE HIM BE!" Piccolo snapped. "DON'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME NERIS!"

Neris flinched, gritting her teeth before reluctantly releasing Krillin. "Fine...he's not even worth my time anyways." Neris pouted.

Krillin stood up nervously as he rubbed his shoulder.

Vegeta stayed, laying on the ground while clutching his wound, wondering when the hell the fight would continue so he can get to Dende, as he bided his time. "G..get..on..with it..already…!" Vegeta cursed, not daring to move.

It took Frieza near 2 entire minutes to recover from having a laughing stroke. He was still giggling from time to time as he regained his composure and wiped his eyes as tears had formed from laughing so hard. "Oh...Oh! You all crack me up! I love being so good at my job!"

"You...big..JERK!" Neris growled charging into battle again, as Krillin followed helping Neris to distract Frieza.

Piccolo began to stand, still cradling Gohan in his arms as he rushed him over to Dendes side. Vegeta'd hazily gotten up again as he too, limped to where Dende was hiding.

"Hang in there Gohan...Dende will come heal you soon!" Piccolo said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"I...I know..he will...M..Mr. Picc...olo…" Gohan winced, both hands over his wounds as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Piccolo had gotten to Dende first, putting Gohan in front of him. "Hey, is it really true you can heal any wounds?"

"Yes of course! I'll take care of him right away!" Dende said as he prepared to heal Gohan.

"Good. Then I'll be back to bring Vegeta here." Piccolo said turning to leave.

"N-NO! I don't want to heal him!" Dende said stubbornly, "He's killed Namekians too!"

"I understand why you don't wanna heal him but we need Vegeta's help here." Piccolo said patiently.

"B-But…! He's the same as Frieza! I won't do it!" Dende said shaking his head furiously. "I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"Please.. Just do it. If I wanted I can kill Vegeta whenever I wanted. But not Frieza. It's the only way."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU TRAITOR!" Neris voice rung out as she repeatedly refused any kind of help from Krillin.

"B-But...Neris..!" Krillin said as he kept trying to intervene in their fight, trying to go for a Solar Flare to blind Frieza so Neris could actually get a hit in on the icejin, but Neris kept shoving Krillin away intervening with the attack. "Let me help you! He's too fast for you to keep up with him, even if your nearly equal to his power now!"

"I SAID NO!" Neris shouted firing a Mystic Flasher at Krillin.

Frieza decided to take this chance with Neris being distracted and distraught, as he snuck up behind her trapping her in a bubble. Neris realized she'd been paralyzed as she slowly struggled to turn her head back seeing Frieza was there.

"N-NO!" Neris cried. "C...Crap…! I...I can't...MOVE!"

"Ah! N-NERIS!" Krillin said, in shock.

"HAHAHA!" Frieza laughed as he began dribbling the ball on his tail, bouncing it. "Aw, whatsamatter monkey!?" Frieza sneered, kicking the ball high into the air only to teleport to where it flew so he could catch it again simply.

"AUGH!" Neris grimaced, still trapped in the ball before glaring at Frieza again. "Hohoho…! If this ball touches anything but me it WILL explode. And you might die." Frieza smirked, shooting the ball in the air again before spiking it back down to the ground with his tail.

"AAAAAAAAUGGGH!" Neris screamed, as Frieza teleported once more behind her catching the ball and spiking it back.

This time happened several times, with Frieza basically playing volleyball with himself as he continued ping ponging the ball back and forth as Krillin could only watch helplessly in terror. Once Frieza had gotten a bit bored he caught the ball one final time, as he aimed the ball toward the ground. "Well this has been time. This time you WILL die now!" Frieza laughed as he fired the ball.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Neris screamed as she was still trapped as the ball collided with an island 4 miles away where the others were as a loud BOOM filled the area, warping the planet.

Dende and the others covered their faces with their arms as everyone was momentarily blinded by the light that had eclipsed that part of the planet as a massive gust of wind blew from where the blast hit, and smoke and debris and shrapnel was sent flying all over the place.

Another mushroom cloud formed going past the clouds as the eruption ended and things had begun to calm down as everyone gagged catching their breathes, slowly everyone turned their head to see the aftermath of the battle, seeing the massive crater easily covering about a 500 foot radius that looked to be as big as an entire continent slowly begin to fill with water.

"Ah...Ah…!" Dende stammered as it began to set in just how strong Frieza was. "N...Neris…!" Dende stuttered, "I...I don't even sense her chi anymore!"

"Damnit….!" Piccolo cursed as the Nail inside him, took over Piccolos main personality as it drove Piccolos body to fly immediately to where he estimated Neris body had landed to see if anything was even left. "DENDE YOU BETTER HEAL VEGETA NOW! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Piccolo screamed as he rushed to where the crater was.

Dende rushed over as soon as he finished healing Gohan, as he flew over to where Vegeta had blacked out and began healing him.

Krillin noticed Piccolo coming, and saw Frieza about to shoot a deathbeam his way when Krillin brought two fingers to his forehead and shouted, "SOLAR FLAAAARE!" blinding Frieza as he fired the death beam completely missing Piccolo.

"Thanks Krillin!" Piccolo shouted as panic set in as he circled the crater trying desperately to find "his child." There, lying under several rocks and boulders was where Piccolo had finally found Neris unconscious body. Directly in the center of the crater where it was most deepest, he saw her head and her sticking out from under the rubble and where the water was rushing the fastest towards. Piccolo dived headfirst snatching her by the hand as he quickly and roughly pulled her out of the rubble before lifting her so he could carry her in both arms. "NERIS! Are you alright?! Hang on!"

Krillin saw Frieza starting to get his eyesight back, as he formed a destructo disk in one arm as he watched Piccolo and Neris get safely away before firing it.

Frieza had gotten his sight back as he only just barely dodged the disk as it nicked off the tip of his tail clean off. "AUGH! MY TAIL!" Frieza screamed in pain.

Elsewhere, Vegeta had finally gotten up as he was healed completely, his power level now matching to that of Neris was currently due to the active threat theory, reaching to about 20x its original power. Vegeta stood, getting to his power as he stared at his hands in silence before kicking Dende away.

"Damned twerp! Be grateful I didn't kill you for taking so long!" Vegeta roared as he turned his head to where Frieza was giving chase to Krillin in anger.

"Hmph..Good none of thems killed Frieza yet, now then...Let's see if I too have transformed at last!" Vegeta smirked.

Piccolo rushed to where Dende and Vegeta was, landing on the ball of his foot.

"NERIS!" Gohan cried out, "Is she okay!?"

"Dende can you…?"

"Yes of course! Lay her down in front of me Piccolo!" Dende said standing up.

Vegeta flew to where Frieza was, stopping him from near killing Krillin. "Hold it right there Frieza! You're going to be fighting ME now! For you see, I've finally evolved into that of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta sneered, clenching his fist.

Frieza stopped staring at Vegeta in utter disbelief at what he was hearing. "Oh, do you mean that silly temporary form that female has used on my twice now? Don't make me laugh Vegeta! I didn't know you liked to tell jokes!"

"Who's joking Frieza?! You're looking at a warrior. AFTER I KILL YOU MYSELF!" Vegeta shouted, as he bursted into False SSJ at will and charged at Frieza.

Frieza seemed to be unimpressed as he merely dodged him, afterimaging to the side. Vegeta, saw this however as he lurched his body sharply to the side and made a chopping motion at Friezas throat.

Frieza afterimaged just once more appearing on a very tiny island 300 feet where Vegeta was. "Tell me Vegeta, how the hell did you just come back from being half dead!? Don't tell me you used the dragons wish on yourself for immortality!"

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know?!" Vegeta smirked rushing at Frieza again in a burst of golden aura.

This went on for a long while, with Frieza dodging and Vegeta just barely keeping up even with access to the FSSJ state now, he could just barely keep up with him. About halfway through their fight Frieza had noticed Dende healing Neris and Neris going back to full strength as she began to stand up. 'Hmph..So that's how it is…' Frieza thought as he continued to fly over the group as he and Vegeta continued their 'fight.'

Vegeta charged at Frieza again shooting a kick as Frieza appeared above the Prince, and fired 2 deathbeams. Vegeta smirked as he dodged the beams thinking they were meant for him as he heard an explosion behind him followed by a "NO!"

"Wha?" Vegeta asked turning his head to see the beams had killed Dende their healing source they'd been relying on til now. Everyone was in shock as no one had been able to see the beams at that moment, not even the just healed Neris who was not even completely healed yet, just to the point so she was aware as they stared, mouth open at the death of their fallen comrade.

"Well Vegeta… Seems you couldn't stop that one could you mister "Super Saiyan." I wil give you points tho, you at least managed to keep your head on this entire time unlike the female, and managed to keep your pupils. But I'm afraid you still don't have a prayer to hold on to to keep up with MY speed. I'm sure we can all agree this Super Saiyan business is just a myth. A temporary hoax you monkeys like to tell one another over the campfire!" Frieza gloated crossing his arms and legs.

"No...Is this the best I can do!? I refuse to believe it..! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta shouted firing a Big Bang type of attack at Frieza.

Everyone could feel the massive amount of energy Vegeta had just fired from his hands as they all shook with terror.

"N-No way! Is Vegeta trying to take the planet along with him!? DON'T DO IT VEGETA!" Piccolo screamed.

Frieza glared leaping up to meet with the blast as he kicked it away. The blast just going past Vegetas face and nose touching it by a mere centimeter as he could only watch as the ki blast went harmlessly into the sky.

Vegeta was left shaking in fear as he saw all the power he had released, snuffed out like a candle and along with it, so did his spirit and will for battle. Vegeta looked down at the icejin as he finally felt true fear and hopelessness for the first time in his life.

"H...He deflected it with a kick…! That must have been Vegetas full power! W...We can't win…!" Piccolo said.

"H..He's just too much!" said Krillin.

"No...Vegeta!" Gohan said.

"Keep..going Vegeta! Come on!" cried Neris, as she flew to go join him. Despite that she was only half healed. "Don't give up! Plea-" Neris said, and stopped as her eyes'd widened. "Y..You're…crying…?" Neris asked shocked.

Indeed Vegeta was crying as for the first time in his life, he'd truly felt utter despair, tears had formed at the corner of Vegetas eyes. This shocked Neris, and left her speechless, even though she'd only known Vegeta in such a short time, seeing Vegeta crying had shook her body to its core as she too realized what Vegeta must have been feeling.

Neris had reached for Vegetas cheek, to comfort him without even realizing it. But before she could touch the saiyan prince Neris saw Frieza right in front of her all of a sudden, as a trail of blood left Vegetas mouth she realized Frieza must have headbutted the Saiyan prince as he got sent flying skyward.

Vegetas body had gone limp as Frieza continued to trash him, sending Vegeta spiraling back towards the ground with a CRASH!

Neris saw that Vegeta didn't even try to move even a finger as Frieza landed above him, as he slowly wrapped his tail around Vegeta's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"G….Get up…! VEGETA, GET UP! FIGHT BACK!" Neris cried out watching in terror. "DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU DOWN LIKE THIS! WHERE'S YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE?!" Neris screamed, trying to get through to Vegeta.

Vegeta was still limp as Frieza made a fist and punched Vegetas spine making him cough up blood in agony.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" Neris screamed louder. "COME ON YOU GUYS!? WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU ALL HELPING HIM!?" Neris said turning to the others. "GOHAN! He's a Saiyan just like me and you, child! Are you really going to watch stand by and watch him get murdered like Dende!?" Gohan gasped, looking up at her floating there. Gohan lifted his foot wanting to go help Vegeta, but felt Piccolo hold him back.

"It's no use...Vegeta has lost his will to live. Nothing can reach him now…" Piccolo stated.

The young boy took a look at him, then turned his head again back to Neris, then at Vegeta as Frieza continued to use Vegetas limp body and spine as a personal punching bag.

Neris got angrier and angrier as she clenched her fists harder, drawing blood from her palms. "COWARDS! ALL OF YOU ARE COMPLETE COWARDS!" Neris screamed, as she charged at Frieza. "WELL, VEGETA EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LET JUST LET YOU GO TOO! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Neris screamed as she summoned all the strength into her fist as she flew at Friezas back.

Frieza had saw this however, as he simply smirked, turned on his heal and tossed Vegetas broken and beat body at Neris sending them both flying and crashing into the side of a mountain.

"AH! N-NERIS! NO!" Gohan said, wanting to help them and trying to get out of Piccolos hold. "MR. PICCOLO!? LET ME GO!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T HELP THEM!"

Neris winced as she fell with Vegeta landing beside her as she coughed up blood, wincing as she still sustained some damage when she and the blast from before had blown up. Neris glanced up seeing Friezas shadow towering over the both of them as Vegeta lay besides her still as stone.

"Hmph..you Saiyans are all the same. How incredibly dull of you both.. I should put you both out of your misery…" Frieza said.

Neris glared up at Frieza, glancing at the group and struck that they were still frozen and still refusing to help as she knelt over Vegetas body determined to protect him. "Y...You're not...going to..get away with this…! Someday…! Someone will avenge us! You'll see!" Neris promised, clenching her fist and grabbing a fistful of the blue grass she'd known all her life.

"Oho? Face it monkey, you have nowhere else to go or left to run! You're finished!"

"You can break me..! Burn me..! Shatter every bone in my body! And I'll still beat you! If you break my arms, then I'll just kick you to death! If you break my legs, I'll shout you to death! If you break my jaw then I'll just glare at you 'til you die! And even if you poked my eyes out I'll still curse you to death! Someday, someone will stand up to the injustices you have done and will finish you! I won't allow it!" Neris yelled glaring at him.

"A...Ar..g...gul..a…" Vegeta coughed as he struggled to even turn his head only to see Neris body still completely over his own, protecting him with her own.

"How funny. Enough with your jokes, this doesn't concern you monkey. This is just between me and Vegeta." Frieza glared he stomped on her head slamming her skull into the ground, before proceeding to kick her repeatedly in the ribs and back. Neris continued to stay on all fours, reviewing to remove her body from over Vegetas determined to keep him as safe as she possibly could. Neris grunted and winced with each blow that hit her body but never once begged for mercy as she continued protecting the prince.

Vegeta could only watch as Neris took the blows meant for him, unable to more anymore as he was now paralyzed from the waist down, his spine completely broken. 'Why…? Why is she doing this for me? I've killed the Namekians you grew up with and knew while living here as well so why…?!' Vegeta thought.

Frieza lifted his foot stomping on Neris skull as he began grinding her head into the ground determined to crush her. Neris stayed, keeping her body over Vegetas hugging him as she screamed in pain, feeling her skull cracking.

"N...Neris…!" Gohan said as he turned, hiding his face in Piccolos gi."I can't watch…!" said the small child.

Just then, in a blur of orange, a 7th person had joined the scene. Everyone, including Frieza slowly turned their heads to see who had just appeared seeing it was no one other than Goku himself!.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS!**

 _Goku has finally appeared! Will the addition of Goku finally help the others to defeat the seemingly unstoppable Lord Frieza?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of DBAS!_


	22. Pride of the Saiyan Prince!

**Previously on DBAS:**

 _Goku has finally arrived to the battlefield! Can the Z fighters along with his help finally beat the tyrannical ruler Lord Frieza?! Find out now!_

Neris looked up from the ground, opening one eye to see the man clad in an orange gi with the "Go" symbol on his chest. 'G..Goku..' Neris thought weakly.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Thanks for holding him off long enough until I got better. I'll take him from here." Goku said calmly as he strode over to where Frieza stood along with Neris and Vegeta. "I see you learned the Kaio-ken from King Kai huh Piccolo? I take it the dragonballs resurrected you from the dead and brought you here."

"Yeah.. but I was still no match for him.." Piccolo said watching Goku.

"D….Daddy is that really you?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Yeah Goku, our chi feels different than before!" Krillin stated.

Goku took several more steps toward Frieza til he was about a foot away, "You must be Frieza. I didn't think you'd look so young and sleek looking. To be honest I imagined you to look a lot more menacing than you are now."

Frieza glanced over at him, eyeing him down. 'Why do I feel like...I've seen him somewhere before?' Frieza thought as a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed him. "Hmph.. so more maggots crawl out of the trashbin huh?"

"Vegeta promised me we would have a rematch later, I have to ask you not to interfere with us and stop killing my best friends got it!?" Goku said.

"F...Fuck off….Ka..karot…." Vegeta said coughing in pain.

Frieza turned to look down at Vegeta in alarm, "Kakarot!? That name...it's a Saiyan name!" Frieza turned back toward Goku as a realization had struck him, as he remembered the Saiyan Goku reminded him so much of.

'Of course! He looks exactly like that Saiyan, Bardock, who realized my plans of eliminating the Saiyan race and had resisted me up until the very end when I blew up that worthless planet and everyone on it! This Kakarot must be his son…' Frieza snarled gritting his teeth as he then took a glance at Gohan. 'That also must explains why that boy there reminds me of Raditz..He must be either this Kakarots or Raditz child..'

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Kakarot….you're not the same...low class warrior I fought back on Earth now….are you..? He's so calm...it's almost as if..as if..he's overcome the limits of his own powers…!' Vegeta thought glaring at Kakarot, before his eyes widened. 'Don't tell me…! Is HE the Super Saiyan!?'

Frieza lifted his foot off Neris head and turned completely toward Goku to face him. "You should have stayed in hiding! I've sworn to myself that I would no longer allow another Saiyan to live! It seems I failed to kill you before along with these two but that won't happen again!"

"Oh really?!" Goku said, "You wanna bet on it?!"

"HYAH!" Frieza retorted as he attempted a flying kick at Goku, but Goku had fallen onto one arm, kicking Frieza in the face before Frieza had even left the ground. Frieza was sent flying 2 or 3 feet before landing, cradling his cheek as he cracks a smile. "Heh..!" Frieza points into a finger at Goku as he gathers ki to the very tip of it.

"C-CRAP! GET DOWN GOKU!" Krillin said grabbing Gohan as they dived to the ground.

"I've had enough of you maggots!" Frieza said as he rapid fires several death beams from his finger faster than anyone could blink.

Goku merely raises one hand, deflecting the blasts with his bare palm to the sides.

"WH-WHAT!?" Frieza said alarmed. "How'd he…? He just.. Deflected all of my death beams with his one hand.. I put all my power into those!"

Neris and the other stared at Goku in amazement. 'H..he's amazing! He's truly amazing! This..is Gohans Papa?!' Neris thought, pushing herself off of Vegeta to watch better, wincing slightly.

Vegeta let out a weak laugh, not even surprised Goku would be able to deflect Friezas blasts. " ..HAHA..HA! Y..You see..that Frieza?! D-Don't...take him lightly…! Now I know...HE'S the..the one...you've been most afraid of….all...all this time…!" Vegeta laughed, struggling to push himself up on his elbows. "N...Now..I know…! Th..That in fact, it is K..Kakarot..who's...d-destined..to be the..the Legendary Super Saiyan…!"

The look of terror was unmistakeable as it crossed Friezas stoic face for merely a instant as his eyes bulged to twice their normal size. "!"

"Haha..ha…! Y..You heard me right Frieza…! It..it all makes sense now...why I was beaten so thoroughly by him...when...when we fought on Earth….! Th..The Legendary warrior…! Th..The most powerful..in the entire universe…! It..It was Kakarot all along! Haha..! F..Frieza..you're through! F-Finished!"

"I...I'm..only g..glad..that I got..to live to see it…!" Vegeta smirked.

'Vegeta…' Neris thought watching the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta opened his mouth to begin laughing again, when suddenly he felt a sudden burst of pain in his chest, as he saw a beam of light strike him in the chest, piercing his heart.

Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and Neris stared in horror a the small bloody hole in Vegetas chest.

Frieza smiled viciously, lowing his finger down as he said, "Didn't I tell you Vegeta…? I. HATE. JOKES! Blame yourself for this happening Vegeta, not me."

"G...GAh…! HACK!" Vegeta coughed, as a ball of spit and blood shot out of his mouth, landing with a splat on the blue grass growing by his broken body.

"V...Vegeta!" Goku said, shaking as he watched the life beginning to leave Vegetas body, before turning his head back to Frieza clenching his fists. "You..You bastard! You didn't have to do that! He was already down! He couldn't even move!"

Neris gritted her teeth, in anger also turning to Frieza clenching her fist. "You..monster! Why are you so evil!? What did Vegeta ever even do to you!? You big jerk!" She yelled, as she began to stand, and started to charge at Frieza, wanting to give him one across the face.

Frieza merely shot another deathbeam, nailing Neris in the knee cap making her fall. "AUGH!" She winced, falling to her side and grabbing her leg.

"Stay down girl, or you're next. As for Vegeta, I told him time and again to shut up about that ridiculous 'Super Saiyan' garbage but he refused to listen so I took matters into my own hands and shut up his mouth for him. I hate people who repeat themselves after all…" Frieza smirked still pointing his finger at Neris.

"Grrr….! C….Cur..se..you…!" Neris growled while still cradling her knee.

Vegeta winced, sucking in a breathe as he glared at Goku, "K...Ka..kakarot..y..you fool…! Your kindness...is limiting you! N..No..not just you, y..you too Argula…!"

"Huh?" Goku and Neris asked at the same time as Goku turned his head again to Vegeta, and Neris looked over her shoulder at him.

"Y...You..have to..to be..merciless…! Lose..th..that stupid...sentimentality..th...then you..could truly become the Super Saiyan..!" Vegeta spat.

"I..I can't..Vegeta. I didn't grow up to be as heartless as you are. Besides, I don't even know what a Super Saiyan is in the first place!" Goku said, not moving his eyes from Vegeta.

"I don't..either..You and..and Papa said I transformed...but I barely understand how I did in the first place.." Neris said in spite of herself.

"D..Damn you..both…! Th..The..S..Super.. GGh..! HACK!" Vegeta started, before gagging and retching again, as blood had shot out of his mouth once more.

"Stop talking Vegeta! Save your strength! It's only killing you faster!" Goku said, making a move towards Vegeta.

"N..No! L..Listen me..Kakarot! You...you h..have..to h..hear this…!" Vegeta said stubbornly, making Goku stop questioning what Vegeta had to say that could be so important to him.

"K..Kakarot...A..Argula...d..do you.. ..the tr..true reason..our Planet was destroyed…? It..It wasn't be..because of some..meteor.. Ora f..freak accident…!"

Both Goku and Neris continued to stare at Vegeta in silence, listening entirely now.

"Hmph..Even with his heart run through he still won't shut up. Maybe I should just go over there and rip out his tongue. Let him choke on his own blood. I mean seriously, how long is this going to go on for?!" Frieza snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Vegeta didn't seem to have heard Frieza as he continued, feeling his heart try and beat faster with each and every word that left Vegetas lips, pumping more blood into his lungs as Vegeta began to cough again, spitting it out. "I...It was..F..Frieza! H..He wiped out...our home planet…! H..He and his f...father..treated us like we were his slaves…! W...We did..everything j...just as he commanded it so…! Th..The proud S..Saiyan race..! We were his arms,h-his legs...his every muscle…! Th..They used us.. Took every single..th-thing we had...and made it his own…!"

Goku and Neris gasped as they heard this, their eyes widening in shock.

'Oh...Vegeta…!' Neris said, putting a hand to her lips as she heard this. Seeing Gokus reaction she guessed this must be the first time Vegeta had poured his heart to anyone like this, feeling also shocked, as she felt Vegetas pain and suffering from the once proud Saiyan Prince.

"Y..Yet...despite all..all of that…! Despite...how hard we worked f..for Frieza..without question..he..he killed them all! M..My father, your parents Kakarot...ev..even yours, Argula. No Saiyan survived that attack. B..Besides the ones, already sent off planet..either cuz we...we disobeyed his orders to return or..cuz our parents sent you off the planet to save you..l-like your mother and father did Kakarot. And th..the si..silly bet...your mother did to save yours...Argula…"

'A bet…?' Neris thought wondering to herself, briefly wondering if the vision she saw that one time, the first time she almost died was her Saiyan parents.

"H..He k...killed all of them…! All..because..he was a..afraid that… that one day a Super Saiyan w-would arise one day among us..and take him down..!" Vegeta said, as he felt tears well up in his eyes, feeling his heart beginning to slow down now and his breathing weakening.

"Hmph..So you say Vegeta…" Frieza smirked staring at them.

"P..Please..please K..Kakarot..Argula..o..one of you..please..it..ha-has to be a f..full Saiyan..th that..finishes Frieza off for good…!" Vegeta begged, as he began to cry fully now. Tears began to stream from his eyes like waterfalls as he slowly saw his life flash before his eyes, "H..He m-must die..t..to a S..Saiyans hands..no matter..what...it takes..! P..please…avenge our...ra-" Vegetas eyes began to die out as Vegeta took his final breath and his eyes shut for the final time. Goku and Neris watched as Vegetas head had lulled back, rolling onto his cheek as he moved no more.

"...Vegeta…." Goku said after taking a moment to process Vegetas last words. Neris continued to stare at Vegetas lifeless body as she too, began to cry though she didn't understand why.

"Oh..Vegeta.." Neris sniffled wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Vegeta…." Gohan said hugging Krillin.

"Finally he's dead! Took him long enough to, sheesh. Now we can continue our battle at last!" Frieza said, flexing his fingers.

Goku paid Frieza no attention as he continued watching Vegeta, "I never once thought the day would come...where I'd see you cry, or beg for someone else's help. How hard that must have been for you, you really must have hated it, to be used as nothing but a tool."

Goku quickly turned his head, firing invisible eye lasers at the ground, making a deep 3 foot deep hole in the ground to be used for Vegetas grave. Goku could see from the corner of his eyes as Argula struggled to stand again, once she regained her composure. He turned back to Vegetas corpse, kneeling down to pick him up, "It wasn't just the Saiyans getting killed that did it tho, was it? It was the fact that he used you! And not just you, but your whole entire race..And you used to always go on about being the Saiyan Prince, you must have just been saying it to hide the pain you've been in all this time.."

Goku lifted his body, carrying in both arms as he walked to the little grave he made as he set Vegeta down in it. Neris began to walk to where Goku was about to bury the Prince.

"You may have been heartless...but now I know it wasn't your fault. It was because of HIM wasn't it Vegeta? You held on fast to your pride as a Saiyan..And for that at least, I respect you Vegeta." Goku said.

Goku began to scoop handfuls of dirt onto Vegetas body pausing slightly as Neris went to join him and help bury Vegeta. He said nothing to her watching her a moment, then looked down again at the already half re-buried hole where Vegetas body was in. "I hope you can share some of that pride with me, Vegeta." Goku said with finality before standing up, turning his head to Frieza.

"I was raised on Earth...but I am a Saiyan too Frieza! And I, Son Goku, am going to take you down for all the Saiyans you killed…! And all the Namekians as well!"

Neris still said nothing, patting the freshly dug dirt with her hands as she thought of something to say to Vegeta, thinking about what he was asking of her, and Goku and closed her eyes. 'I didn't know you for too long..but I could tell how prideful you were.. If..if I had been like a Saiyan too, I'm sure..maybe I might have turned out just like you, if I hadn't been sent here, and met Papa and everyone. So for that, I don't hate you Vegeta..eve if you helped destroy a Namekian Village. It wasn't entirely your fault, because I know deep down you were just a very passionate person who went through their own share of pain and hardships. Thank you for the short time we got to spend together, and showing me what it's like to be a true Saiyan. I'll do my best to avenge the Saiyans for you. After all, he does still need to pay for all the Namekians he killed too. They weren't Saiyans like me or you, or Goku and Gohan..but they were still family to me. And I won't let them down, or you either!'

Neris thought as she got to her feet tho a bit wobbly, as she limped to stand by Gokus side. Goku turned to glance at her, as she gingerly set her leg down, with the wounded knee and sucked in a breathe before glaring at Frieza as well. "My name is Neris...otherwise known as Argula apparently. And I'm a saiyan too, that grew up and was raised here on Namek with all the Namekians you ruthlessly slaughtered! You're going to pay Frieza! For everybody that you've hurt you big meanie! This cannot continue any longer, for I WILL destroy you!"

"Hmph, do try." Frieza smirked.

 **Next time on DBAS:**

 _It's Goku and Neris vs Frieza! How will this fight go!? The final battle is about to begin in the next exciting chapter of Dragonball AS!_


	23. The real battle begins

**Previously on DBAS:**

 _The death of Vegeta hit hard among the Z warriors as they stood at the mercy of Lord Frieza! But a promise was made and now it's up to the two Saiyan warriors, both raised on another planet, born on the planet Vegeta, to put an end to Friezas tyrannical ways! Do Neris and Goku have what it takes to win?!_

Goku turned to the others as he, Neris and Frieza each got into their fighting stances, "Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin. You three get on out of here! You too Neris, I'll take on Frieza by myself!"

"Nuh uh! No way, he's my fight too! He hurt everyone I care about here!" Neris said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving!"

"Oh how cute, the wounded monkey wants to stay and fight. How gutless…" Frieza said glaring at them.

"Be quiet! You'll be gutless when I'm through with you! I'll.. I'll hang you by your entrails!" Neris yelled back, clenching her fists.

"Oh really? Just keep talking monkey… cuz trust me, suicide is the cowards way out…"

"RRRRRAAAAAAUUUGHHH!" Neris shouted as she leapt at Frieza on one leg, attacking at him furiously as she began to punch at him randomly. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rocks and debris flew backwards as Neris launched herself at Frieza in a huge burst of energy making the others block in order to shield their eyes.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he turned to Gohan and Krillin, "GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU! WE'RE JUST GOING TO BE IN THE WAY!" Piccolo shouted catching Krillins attention as he and Piccolo began to fly to get as far from the battle zone as possible. Gohan hesitated.

"GOHAN! Let's go! What're you doing?!" Krillin yelled back stopping to watch his friend.

"D-DADDY! You and Neris better stay alive okay?! Beat Frieza and come back safe!" Gohan shouted as he hurried on after Krillin as well. Goku turned back towards his son giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh huh, you got it kiddo!" Goku smiled at him before turning back to face Frieza. Neris continued charging at Frieza, still rapidly attacking him as Frieza dodged easily. Neris landed on her foot, forming ki to her hand, as Frieza used his tail to wrap around her ankle throwing her into a nearby mountain.

Goku now was the next to charge at Frieza as he and Frieza clashed, their fists colliding. Frieza moved to attack with a right hook, as Goku swerved to the right dodging the attack easily. Goku lunged at Frieza with an elbow jab as Frieza ducked dodging too.

Frieza did a high kick, snapping Goku in the jaw and sending him to fall backward. Goku catches his fall doing 2 backflips and immediately launching himself into the air lying high above Frieza. Frieza looked up immediately firing two eye beams at Goku.

Goku then uses the afterimage technique,dodging the beams seconds just before they reached him and reappearing once more behind Frieza as he karate chops Frieza in the neck. During the split second to react, Frieza too uses an after image disappearing, causing Goku to do a full 360 degree spin as he's caught in alarm.

Neris begins to crawl out of the crater she'd made in the mountainside wall, as she notices Frieza emerging from the water, just behind Goku. "GOKU WATCH OUT!" She cried.

Goku checks over his shoulder see Frieza fire a ki blast at the last second. Quickly, spinning on his heel, Goku turns his body outstretching his arms right in front of him as the ki blast makes contact with his palms pushing Goku backward into the same mountain Neris had crashed into. Neris just narrowly manages to roll out of the way as Gokus back slams into the rocky surface and further pushes him back more.

Instinctively, Goku throws the blast high up into the sky vertically above him, just as he reaches the very center of the mountain before quickly blowing on his palms and waving them in front of him. "OW! OW! OW! OWWW! THAT HURT!" Goku cried still flapping his hands around as rock and debris fell around him and blowing on his palms.

'Man, he really doesn't hold back does he?' Goku thought as he walked out of the hole in the mountain wall back to the main fighting area. Ners looked amazed Goku had looked the least bit hurt after that attack and couldn't help thinking how amazing he was.

Frieza on the other end, just looked rather irritated that the Saiyans refused to just stay down and die already. "You're stronger than I thought. You're definitely better than the average Saiyan monkey I've fought and killed on your home planet." Frieza sneered, the corner of his lips twitched as he grinned maliciously.

"I'm surprised. I thought no one in this universe would be able to surpass Captain Ginyu. Tell me, would you like to join the Frieza Force? I'll reward you quite handsomely. You can be my new right-hand man since Ginyu is no more." Frieza offered.

"Heh, thanks, but no thanks. I've seen how you treat your underlings." Goku smirked back as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph, If you're talking about Vegeta, he had it coming to him. After all, he did betray me and I took such good care of him since he was but a child."

"Yeah, after you killed his father. And his entire race."

"Hmph. All water under the bridge. And as for you." Frieza said turning towards Neris. "What about you? I take it you don't want to join either? With that cute little fake Super Saiyan form or whatever?"

"No! You killed my Papa! And my family you big jerkface! I hate you!"

"Ohohoho. Pity." Frieza said almost chuckling. Just then it seemed as if the mountain wall had spontaneously exploded around them both as rubble flew everywhere.

Goku and Neris had both just managed to avoid getting hit by it as Neris appeared behind Frieza and Goku above him.

"Hey! Right back at ya! I can do that too!" Goku yelled as he glared at Frieza knocking him back with an invisible ki blast.

Neris threw her arms out in front of him intending to paralyze him with ki but Frieza was much too fast as he turns his head around using telekinesis to bring two mountains close together super fast crushing her in between them.

"Oh no!" shouted Goku as he watched the mountains close around , Frieza managed to also avoid dodging from falling into the water as he used the afterimage technique to get behind Goku as he was distracted.

"Shit! He got out of my kiai!" Goku said turning his head quickly seeing Frieza behind him.

Frieza kicked Goku hard in the chn sending him careening into the Namekian continued to fall as he smashed his head into the rocky surface below the surface. 'OWWW!' Goku winced rubbing his chin.

Neris flew out of the mountain ready to face Frieza again glaring at him.

"Hmph, ready for some more beatings are we monkey? I guess you got that suicidal streak from these slugs too didn't you?" Frieza smirked as he glanced at Neris.

Neris snarled at him gritting her teeth, not able to stand how much he was disrespecting her Namekian family anymore she began to power as he black hair spiked up a little. "SHUT UP!" Neris screamed as she threw a ki blast at him in anger. Frieza however, merely flicked it away with his tail.

"!"

"Come on, is that the best you can do? Well I suppose while that monkey is taking his sweet time to come back up I'll play with you for a bit. I will even give you the same treatment as your 'papa' and also only use one hand against you how's that?" Frieza smirked as he put one hand behind his back and raising the other just as he did when he fought Nail.

"Grrr…!"

Goku began to swim a little, as he turned himself around to make himself stand on the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest as he began to come up with a plan. 'Darn it, he's just too fast… Now what can I do?' Goku thought.

Goku closed his eyes as he sensed the fighting up above him, he could feel Neris was just managing to hold her own but knew it would soon become one-sided eventually due to her injuries unless he got back up there to help. Goku began to contemplate some more.

'Well...I don't think he can find his opponents by sensing out their chi like I can and maybe Neris.. While we fought it appeared as if he can only track with his eyes. Alright then, that's my last hope!' Goku concluded as he opened up his eyes again bringing both his arms to his sides as he gathered ki to his palms.

'Ka….me….ha…..me….!' Goku thought, suddenly he thrusted both his palms out in front of him with a sudden 'HA!' Two spherical balls of energies appeared in front of him and began floating unmoving.

'Good! Alright now, just stay there while I backup a little bit…' Goku thought, as he started to swim away still keeping his hands out in front of him.

Meanwhile Frieza was only just starting with Neris as she fought valiantly but Frieza dodged and blocked every attack she threw at him, while still only using only one hand. Frieza flicked his tail, crashing it down onto her temple as he sent Neris flying into a nearby island as she crashed into the ground making a crater.

"Ah Neris!" Gohan cried out.

"Damnit..what's taking Goku so long? Why isn't he getting back out of the water?" Krillin wondered.

Frieza was clearly growing tired of this as he raised his one arm as he started to gather ki to form a DeathBall. Frieza glanced down at the island where Neris had fallen seeing she was struggling to get up again grimacing in pain and then back at the water where around where Goku had fallen.

"What's wrong? Trying to drown yourself! And here I was all ready to fire a big one at him. Ah well if you're not going to fight me I suppose I'll just kill your friend here then!" Frieza shouted at the water as a black sphere began to form over Frieza's hand surrounded by electricity. Neris gasped as he sensed the k coming from his attack, for a moment even also believing Goku had abandoned her side.

"N...no!" Neris cried.

Goku glanced up as he was now about 3 or 4 feet away from the floating spheres he'd set estimating and seeing he was near where Frieza was. 'Okay! Here goes the first one!' Goku grinned raising one of his arms high up above him as he sent the first ki blast shooting out of the water.

Both Neris and Frieza saw a huge tower of water shoot out followed by a ki blast as Frieza smirked, mistaking the blast to be Goku only to realize at the last second it was just pure ki as he barely dodged the blast. "Damn you!" Frieza cried. "Now that's just distracting!"

Goku sent the second flying right after as he thought, 'Go my child!' Sending the second ki blast flying as he raised his arm once more.

Frieza glared this tim raising his arm down holding the Death Ball as he fired it at the ki blast once more, mistaking it to be Goku too as the two blasts collided making a huge explosion that made the entire planet shake and tremble from just the force of the blast.

"AAUGH!" shouted, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin as they raised their arms to protect their eyes from the light when the explosion happened as well as any rubble that came flying their way.

"Now that was just annoyingly distracting!" Frieza said, realizing once again just a little too late that it wasn't Goku again as he noticed Goku had appeared behind him smashing him in the face with both legs as Goku managed to send Frieza flying this time into the same island Neris was on.

Frieza collided into the ground with a loud BOOM! As his body continued flying back, crashing through the water and into another island right smiled happily as he saw his plan had worked.

"Yeah alright! He really CAN'T sense energy like us!" Goku grinned as he stopped himself and started to fly.

Neris was astonished as she turned her head seeing the huge crater Frieza has made as she watched him be flung back. "W...Wow…!" Neris thought wide eyed, relieved Goku hadn't abandoned her and feeling somewhat ashamed for thinking so little of him.

Frieza began to get out of the rubble as he cracked his neck looking slightly more angry.

"Why...does he look like that didn't bother him at all though…?" Goku thought as he watched Frieza beginning to stand again.

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _The fight continues between Neris, Goku and Frieza! Who will come out on top? Find out in the next exciting chapter of DBAS!_


	24. Goku vs Frieza

**Previously on Dragonball AS:**

 _Goku finally arrived! The battle was fierce and several times it looked like Frieza had the battle won, but Goku prevailed! Will his training pay off? Find out now!_

Goku and Neris continued to watch Frieza nervously, as he picked himself back up again and brushed himself off the dust around his glanced back at the two Saiyans then at Goku, "I'm surprised, I didn't think you would be this good. You should be proud, you're the first one since my father and brother to ever lay a single finger on my body."

"He..has a papa too?" Neris asked surprised.

"Hmph, of course.. Everyone has a father." replied Goku.

"I believe.. This is the first time I've felt this excited for a battle. Now the question is, how should I thrash you?"

"Oh man, can't you at least _act_ like you were shaken up a little?" asked Goku.

' _Ohohoho! I guess I'll give him a little scare for that surprise attack he did earlier.._ ' Frieza thought. "Hmmm…" Frieza said turning his gaze downward to some loose rocks in a crater nearby him.

"Huh? What's he doing?" Neris asked to no one in particular.

Frieza moved both his hands in front of him, making the rocks float upward using telekinesis.

Now it was Gokus turn to look confused, raising his eyebrows up.

"HYAH!" Frieza suddenly shouted thrusting his hand forward as the rocks and boulders he'd lifted up earlier was sent flying at high speeds at Goku and Neris.

"Whoah!" They both shouted in unison as they quickly moved dodging the rocks and boulders as best they could. Goku thru punches and kicks at the boulders when several of them got too close and he couldn't move in time to dodge, same as Neris too.

Frieza snuck up behind Goku when all the rocks had passed as he was ready to form that gold ball that had previously trapped her in earlier.

"Oh no! Goku watch out!" Neris yelled, but it was too late. Frieza released the ball of ki trapping Goku inside of it.

"C...Crap..! I can't move!" Goku said straining to get his body to move but he was stuck.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried, his little heart full of worry for his father.

"Oh no! Goku!" shouted Krillin.

"Hohoho! This time… you might die." Frieza smirked, the corner of his mouth rising up as he fired the ball once more, 3x faster than when Neris was trapped in the ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Goku screamed. The ball collided with the ground, the scenery was covered by a bright light followed by the sound of the explosion, warping the earth once again.

Neris, Gohan, Krllin, and Piccolo moved their arms in front of their face to protect their eyes as they all felt the planet shake with the tremors from the explosion. A mushroom cloud formed where the explosion happened. Slowly, Gohan looked towards where the explosion was as a crease formed between his eyebrows. The sun reflected the thin layer of sweat n the small boys skin.

"G...Goku….!" Neris stuttered as her blue eyes widened.

"I- I can't believe it…! S-Such power..! I-It's like… he's just toying with him..! And Neris!" Krlin cried out trembling in fear.

"Yeah...if he wanted he could easily destroy this planet with no problems." Piccolo stated with certainty.

"D-Daddy…! Where's daddy?!" Gohan asked searching the area with his eyes for any signs of Goku.

"Hah..there's no need to worry.. Goku wouldn't be taken down that easily." Piccolo grinned.

"Huh?" Krillin asked.

Neris just then caught Gokus ki, whirling her body around 90 degrees as Goku suddenly appeared right behind Gohan and the others. "Goku! You're alive!" Neris cried relieved.

"Phew! That was a close one! That jerk Frieza….! I better watch out for that from now on." Goku firmly told himself, dusting himself off before he quickly returned back to the battlefield.

Goku flew back to Neris side at top speed stopping at once suddenly. Frieza looked surprised he'd survived that without even a scratch on his body, besides his top orange gi was a little tattered.

"How…?" Frieza asked looking annoyed. There was a slight growl in his voice as he said that.

"I broke out of your paralyzing ball the very instant before it exploded using my Kaio-ken!" Goku said glaring. "You should be more careful with other peoples planets you jerk!"

"Kaio..what?!" Frieza said glaring back.

Neris stared after Goku amazed. 'He did that? You're amazing Goku... !' Neris thought, not sure to be either stunned at how fast Goku must have moved to escape that, or be excited that it seems like Goku was holding back still.

"Your starting to make me angry..You're making this extremely difficult." Frieza said calming down some.

"Me too." Goku simply said right back at Frieza.

"Well...I suppose this is a good time to stop our little warm up shall we?" Frieza smiled raising his hands to flex his fingers.

"Me too….too!" Goku said smirking too, his heart trembled in excitement knowing that the real battle starts now.

Frieza smirked. "Which is your preference monkeys? Wanna go on to Round 2 with continuing our little fight in the sky or on the ground? Either way, it doesn't matter to me because I am still going to kill you both."

"How about we continue this on the ground? If that's alright with you Neris." Goku said glancing to Neris floating besides him.

"Huh? Oh, sure that's fine…" Neris said, too tense as she braced herself for what's to come.

Frieza looked over his shoulder seeing a rather large island as he jabbed his thumb at it. Goku and Neris flew to the island with Frieza taking the lead as they all landed, with about 5 feet in between them as they stared each other off.

"Heh, wow you sure are generous. Picking such a big island for us to fight on. Or are you perhaps, just showing off?" Goku said as he started to peel off the tattered orange gi resting on his blue undershirt.

"Ohohoho! I might not look it, but I'm actually really sweet. Being a father and all myself, It comes with the territory." Frieza smirked. "I'd give you both a handicap but since it's already 2 against one. I guess it's not necessary."

"Actually.. I was thinking I'll fight you on my own." Goku said tossing his gi to the side and shifting his weight to one leg as he started to stretch. And then moving to the other leg continuing to stretch.

"Huh?! You can't!" Neris replied shocked.

"Huh? Why not?" Goku asked, looking genuinely confused.

"B-Because…! He's way too strong! I fought him on my own and- And Papa did and….and he got killed! I don't want that to happen to you and for little Gohan to lose you too!" Neris said. She remembered how badly Nail was beaten and suddenly felt something warm stinging her eyes. She blinked fiercely to stop the tears, not wanting Goku to see.

"Aww don't worry! I already died once and Piccolo took care of him! He'll be fine!" Goku smiled patting Neris on the shoulder.

Neris glanced up at him still worried. "But..you're his papa..! This is crazy!"

"Neris, it's fine. I got a trump card up my sleeve! There's no way he can kill me!"

Neris pouted, realizing there was no way to change Gokus mind. "Fine then...but, if it gets hairy out there I'm stepping in to help okay?"

"You got it!" Goku smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Neris backed off a bit going to where Gohan and the others watched the battle. Goku then returned his attention back to Frieza cracking his neck. "So what was that you were saying about that bonus?"

"Hohoho..! Eager to get the fight started huh? I was just saying I won't use either of my hands to fight you! How's that?"

"No hands? You're offering some good deals!" Goku smiled. "Alright then, can I start off?"

"Of course." Frieza smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

Neris watched as Goku covered his whole body in a blue aura as he rushed at Frieza. He made a swipe at him with his right hand as Frieza leapt into the air throwing a kick his way. Goku leaned backward and did a backflip to dodge yet another attack.

The fight was fast as both of them threw blow after blow at one another, dodging each other. Frieza finally connected one of his blows as he threw a devastating tail lash sending Goku flying sideways.

Goku did a front flip, using his momentum to launch himself off the ground and back at Frieza, he stretched a hand out grabbing Frieza by the tail before he even had time to land.

Goku then used the Dragonthrow technique as he quickly began to spin in place, still holding onto Friezas tail and swinging Frieza around with him.

"Wh-What're you doing!? Stop! Let me go!" Frieza cried getting dizzy as he continued to be spun in a circle. Goku surrounded his body in his own ki once more, to increase how fast he spun as he gained momentum.

"Heh, alright if you say so." Goku smirked as he let go of Friezas tail sending him flying into a mountain with a loud CRASH as the mountain collapsed over Frieza.

Frieza exploded out of the mountain charging bac at Goku, but Goku was ready as he lifted his arm to block the kick Frieza had thrown.

"Yeah! Go daddy!" Gohan cried cheering him on.

Neris was shocked Goku was able to go blow for blow easily against Frieza. It looked like a pretty even fight even from way over there. "Amazing…" Neris couldn't help but say.

Frieza caught Goku by surprise as he suddenly wrapped his tail around Gokus throat strangling him.

"KKH!" Goku grunted as he grabbed his tail, trying his hardest to pull him off as he struggled to breathe.

"Goku!" Neris cried, almost about to launch herself back in the fight.

A vein popped in Gokus forehead as he stammered, "N...no! Don't...come…!" Goku gagged as he carefully lifted Friezas tail slightly to just above his chin. He could feel Friezas grip tightening some, but this was all he needed.

Goku opened his mouth seemingly to scream when suddenly, with all his might he dug his teeth hard into the flesh of Friezas tail biting him with everything he had.

Friezas eyes popped out of his socket in shock and in pain, releasing Goku from his grip. "AGH!" Frieza cried cradling his tail as he blew on the wound where the bitemark was.

Goku did not hesitate. He quickly got up to his feet launching a kick to Friezas temple, then immediately threw a punch into Friezas solar plexus making Frieza cough up spit.

Frieza glared angrily, punching Goku in the face with a "GAH!"

Goku skidded back some getting to one knee as he wiped the corner of his mouth on the back of his head as he felt a little blood trickle down when he realized he'd bitten thee side of his mouth from the punch.

Frieza was breathing a little heavily, his fist still out in front of him as he watched Goku in anger. Goku smirked. "Hey, Frieza, whatever happened to not using your hands?"

Frieza blinked, for an instant confused about what he meant when he suddenly remembered. "Ohohoho.." Frieza laughed as he straightened himself standing up. "Your bonus period expired."

"Oh really?" Goku said standing too. "Then how about I give you some advice?"

"Advice?" Frieza asked.

"Yeah, you're too overconfident. It leaves you wide open for attacks."

"Ohoho...I see…" Freza smirked. "You're generous."

 **Next time on Dragonball AS:**

 _The fight is getting intense as Goku faces off against Frieza all on his own! Does Goku have a plan to beat the almighty Frieza?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of DBAS!_


	25. 50 Power!

**Previously on DBAS:**

 _Goku and Friezas fight comes to a close as the warm up ends and things starts to get serious! How will the fight go?_

"You truly are amazingly strong for a monkey aren't you? I guess Vegeta was onto something to have put all of his faith onto you." Frieza said honestly astonished by Goku's power.

"Thanks Frieza" replied Goku.

"I know I asked you this before, but are you absolutely sure you don't want to work under me? It would be a waste to destroy someone with this much talent such as you after all. It's not everyday you meet such a gifted warrior."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I already told you 'no.' As if I'd ever take up your offer, even if you asked me twice."

"Ohoho yes I thougt you'd you'd say that. I just thought maybe for once,one of you monkeys would grow a brain. You Saiyans are all justsostubborn to the point of stupidity. No, now you've done it. The only way out of tis one is _death._ "

"Oh really? I may have other ideas. Like pounding you!"

"OHOHO! I like your confidence! And I can tell you have a far greater power in reserve that you've attempted to hide from me."

"Aw shucks. You knew?"

"Hmph, if I were to estimate out powerlevels and put that into consideration…. I estimate if I were to just use _half_ of my maximum power, I would be able to turn you and this entire dustball into cosmic dust."

Goku is in shock to hear this. "W..what…? That's a little too much.. It is a good bluff though."

"Ohoho…" Frieza smiles as his lips curl into a sinister smirk. "This was fun while it lasted. It's been a while since I had a good workout in my _true_ form." Frieza says as he takes his iconic stance of having both his arms spread out to his sides, and his left foot moves directly in front of his right. "Yes, I can now clearly see all those jabs you had at me were merely just flukes once I release 50% of my power. Yes, you should consider yourself proud monkey. No one else except my father and at times, my elder brother has ever seen me fight in this form. And I sincerely hope to keep it that way. Say goodbye, monkey."

Goku takes a cautious step towards Frieza as he also gets back into a fighting stance. Neither of the two says anything more for about a solid minute, until suddenly, Goku can feel Friezas powerlevel steadily rising.

"No way…! He...actually wasn't bluffing..!"

Goku then realzes he cannot allow Frezas power to rise up any higher launches himself straight at Frieza as Frieza, at the same time, raises his finger for one of his trademark Finger Beams. Goku attempts to dodge the beam, moving towards the left hand side as he throws a fist at Friezas face.

Now at 45%,the beam still manages to hit Goku in the shoulder. Frieza smirks as this almost takes Goku completely out of his Kaio-ken form. His fist, slowly sliding down Friezas face before she collapses on the ground, motionless. Frieza reaches 50% of hs max power.

And smirks.

Argula and the others too are left completely motionless in shock.

Frieza turns to the others completely smug, "Oh I'm so sory you had to watc that happen." Frieza says, clearly trying to bait the others. "He was coming right for me, and you know, I had to defend myself. It was all for self-defense. Really."

Gohan was starting to twitch in anger as he heard Frieza mocking his father. "You big jerk!"

Goku immediately gets up, as he could feel Gohan about to lauch in as well as he shouts back at him. "NO! STAY BACK SON!"

Frieza, without turning his head, still facing the others watcing, turns his eyes towards a bleeding Goku as he wipes away the blood from his lower lip.

"It's just you and me Frieza! Leave them out of this!" He screams before trying to attack again.

This fight completely mirrors that of Argula in her Pseudo Super Saiyan form against first form Frieza. Only this time, the fight is completely one sided, in favor of Lord Frieza. Goku simply cannot even defend himself against the lizard as Frieza is simply too fast for him.

With a harsh kick to the stomache, Goku is sent sprawling on the ground as he shakily gets up again breathing heavily.

"Heh, I'm surprised I haven't kill you yet. How amusing. However, it seems that you are running out of breathe." Frieza smiles gleefully. As he launches at Goku again, seeing he hasn't given up again, and the fight continues.

Krillin turns to Piccolo. "Why isn't Goku usng the Kaoken? He can't win like this!"

"You idiots.. He _is_ using the Kaioken! 10-fold to be exact it seems...It's just merely Frieza is outmatching Goku in every way possible."

Argula continues watching the fight, trembling in fear and angry that Goku refused her help.

Frieza smashes Goku to the ground. As Goku gets back to his feet, Frieza waves his arm downwards sending a blast of ki at Goku that just barely misses him, choppng off a few bangs as he damn near splits the entire planet in half.

Goku is starng at shock at the large hole starting in front of him and going way past the horizon.

"Wh-what an attack…!" Goku says, as Friezas true power starts to finally set in. "He really is a...a monster…!"

"Ohoho! Thank you for the compliments monkey! I told you, I could instantly destroy this entire galaxy if I wanted to. Just like I did to your puny little planet with ease. It's exactly what I did to Planet Vegeta you know!"

Goku gritted his teeth as a cold sweat dripped from his forehead. 'Well shit..I can't win…' Goku thinks, as he tries to come up with a plan to get out of this.

"Did..he actually just slice the planet?" Gohan asked amazed by Friezas power while also trembling.

"I hope Goku has some sort of plan..! That Frieza guy is unbelievable!" says Krillin.

"Unfortunately, I don't think Goku has one. Frieza's power is far greater than any of us could have imagined!" Piccolo says, also gritting his teeth as a cold dread fell over him.

Neris tightened her fist watching the two wondering if even with her help if they can beat Frieza. 'Papa…!'Neris thought wishing Nail was there to give her advice and make her feel safe as he always had.

Frieza smirked as he floated closer to Goku, landing directly in front of him. "Don't worry monkey, I won't kill you. Not yet anyways. That would be terribly unsatisfying. Oh no! You need to suffer more."

"Tsk…!" Goku thought weighing his options. 'Should I increase my Kaio-ken to a times 20? I practiced with it on the spaceship on the way here but..I don't know if my body can take the stress on top of all my wounds..And f he truly is only using half his strength and I can't handle the Kaio-ken, either way I'm toast!'

Frieza sneered, as he cracked a smile. "You do realize it's too late for regrets right? Remember, you asked for this fight. Maybe you should have let that female monkey help you out and threw away your warriors honor!"

Goku growls, bracing himself, 'Well either way, I don't have a choice! It's now or never then!' Goku lets out a roar as a red aura and mist surrounded is body, tinting his clothes, hair, and skin a deep red as he begins to power up. His muscles becoming defined as he increases his Kaio-ken to x20.

This takes Frieza by surprise, catching him off-guard as Goku launches himself towards Frieza throwing a punch directly into Friezas smug him flying. Goku continues his onslaught as he launches himself yet again following Frieza where he sent him flying into the mountains while screaming, "KA! ME! HA! ME…!"

Goku throws another punch as Frieza lands on the back foot sending himself flying upward just managing to dodge Gokus punch. Goku lands on his toes, using his own momentum from his punch to spin around as he moves his hands to his side to cup a ball of ki he was beginning to form. He brings both his arms straight up in the air over his face with a final "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As he fires the Kaioken x20 Kamehameha directly at Frieza overhead.

Frieza glares moving one hand in front of him as the massive beam of ki connects with his open palm pushing Frieza backward. With a roar of power Frieza releases a bit of his own ki into the Kamehameha causing an explosion of light. The planet warps slightly just under Frieza despite him being about 300 feet high in the air. Drops of water and rubble rain all around Goku and the others watching a mile away as everyone shields their eyes from the bright light.

As the smoke clears, to everyones dismay, Frieza still floated there with not a single scratch on him besides his palm being horribly burned.

Goku's eyes widened as he realizes Frieza'd survived letting out a gasp. 'N...Nothing?'

Frieza glared down at Goku as his arms slowly seperated as Goku stared back open mouthed and wide eyed.

"I..I can't believe this! He survived! I put everything I had into that attack! He...He really isn't bluffing...He really is only using half his power! Fuck...now what?!" Goku said his eyes narrowed as he tries to come up with a Plan B.

"Uuh hey...guys? Dad's chi is shrinking..By a lot….! What's going on?" Gohan asked concerned. "And why isn't Frieza showing any damage at all!?"

"We've lost..to put it simply...King Kai was right...We really shouldn't have tangled ourselves with Frieza...No matter what…" Piccolo says putting it bluntly.

Goku fell to his knees as he could start to feel the effects of the Kaioken taking its toll. Goku winced as hs body ached all over, Goku began to gasp and breathe heavily, no longer able to catch his own breathe like he'd run 1,000 miles.

Frieza however, was not quite done. He shakily looks at his open hand as he could feel a sharp pain in his palms. Taking in the burnt skin and blood and blisters that were beginning to form as he makes a fist. "That hurt…! How dare this monkey have such power….!" Frieza glared at the Saiyan in anger as a vein popped in his head. "That monkey...will rue this day!"

Frieza launches himself towards the ground, immediately landing on the ground. "That hurt you know…? Do you hear me you maggot?!" Frieza snarled.

Goku struggled to raise his arms in a defensive stance, despite all his muscles and body screaming at him not to move.

"IT HURT!" Frieza screamed, headbutting Goku hard in the face sending him flying. Goku was barely even able to get to all fours when Frieza was on top of him again, upper kicking him under the chin. Goku felt his teeth chomp down on the side of his cheek as a burst of blood explodes out of his mouth as Goku was sent up to the sky. Goku, once again, has barely even managed to start falling when Frieza flies up and, flicking his tail, he smashes it hard into Gokus ribcage, snapping about 4 on his left side as Goku is sent crashing into the ground.

Goku grimaces, lying unceremoniously on the ground. He struggles to get up, feeling like his limbs weigh a several hundred tons as he barely lifts up his own head, blood still oozing from his nostrls and lip.

Frieza lands, walking slowly towards Goku as he mocks him "What happened to all that strength you used on me just earlier Saiyan? Have you finally used all your strength? I've barely gotten started acting my revenge for what you did to my hand!"

Goku gets to his feet as his arms lay limp to each side, still panting and wheezing as he still tries to come up with a plan. 'Crap..I am losing my strength..fast! This..is just like when used that Kaioken x4 back on Earth against Frieza..I can't even lift my arms anymore..I've pushed myself too hard..with that Kaioken x20…!'

Frieza sneers waving his arm across and in front of him, sending another blast of ki as it smashes the ground right in front of Goku, nearly pulling him down.

"AGH!" Goku screamed moving his arms instinctly in front of his face to protect from the smoke. As the dust clears, Goku opens his eyes, when just a mere centimeter in front of him, he felt no ground there. Looking downwards, Goku could see a massive-like ravine that went straight to magma level. Goku swallowed.

"Do you see that? I suppose you probably want to die right now, so heres the size of the hole that you've literally dug yourself into. You're free to throw yourself in anytime now." Frieza smirked.

"Grrr..! That jerk! I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to help Daddy!" Gohan screamed as his hair started to spike up as his rage increased. Neris nodded at the young Gohan, ready to jump in as well to help Goku and protect the child.

Piccolo however, threw both his hands outwards to stop the Saiyans as he notices something, "WAIT! You two...look!"

"Huh?" Neris asked, squinting as she saw Goku raising his arms high up above his head. "What's he doing?"

"AHH! It's...the Spirit Bomb!" Krllin said as the realization hit him.

"Wh-What? Really, Krillin?!" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! I'd know that energy anywheres! Goku lent me the Spirit Bomb energy when we all fought Vegeta back on Earth! With that, maybe we can win!"

"'Spirit Bomb?'" Neris asked, confused.

"Yeah..Basically, Goku gathers energy from all living things, plants, animals..heck, even us too…! And he gathers all of that into this ki ball that he then launches at the enemy! He learned it from King Kai." Krillin explains. "However...When he used it on Earth it was so tiny and Namek has barely any life as it is now, since Friezas men landed on it and killed everyone so...how…?"

"Wait, he learned it from King Kai? Well, why the hell did he not teach ME it too?! That jerk…!" Piccolo says, cursing.

"Maybe because you used to be evil? Just be grateful you got to learn Kaioken at least…" Krillin says half-jokingly. "Anyways...hopefully Frieza won't figure out what Goku's doing soon.."

Goku stood, panting as he began to think, 'I didn't want it to come to this…! Gathering the energy takes too long and in anycase...if I make it too powerful it might destroy the planet as well…! But..if I don't take my chances and use this..No one will be able to stop Frieza! The entire galaxy will be in danger, I have to do this!' Goku then looks up at the sky as he focuses on the surrounding planets closest to Nameks. 'All planets..the sky..the unverse! Please,lend me just a small bit of energy to kill this guy!'

Friezas eye twitched in frustration, "What are you doing? Are you trying to tell me you caught a fish that big?"

"Uuuh, yeah. It was like, massive…! Just...you know...don't mind me..!"

Gohan and Neris looked around as if expecting to see some sort of ball being formed or the energy being gathered but sees nothing.

"Krllin are you sure Goku's actually using the Spirit Bomb? I don't see anything." Neris asked.

Krillin looked as well til suddenly he felt a massive amount of ki around somewhere. Krllin looked towards the sky seeing a….fourth sun…? It took him a few seconds it wasn't at all a fourth sun on Namek like he'd thought but rather, a massive ball of ki! Krillins mouth dropped open as his eyes bulged, taking a back step.

"Wh-How'd he get it so big?!"

"Huh? OH!" Gohan said, following Krllins gaze towards the ki ball as well. "Wait..THAT huge thing is the Spirit Bomb!?"

 **Next time on DBAS:**

 _Gokus last hope the Sprit Bomb is being formed! Will Frieza figure out whats going on before Goku fires the ball? Willl the SB even be strong enough to beat the monster?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragonball AS!_


End file.
